TMNT 2012: Michelangelo and the Wizard of Oz
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: Whilst fighting Kraang Bots, Michelangelo is sucked into a vortex and thrown into the wonderful yet perilous land of Oz. Here he discovers new places and sees old faces, both friendly and others...not so friendly. With help from his 'new' friends, Mikey must find the Wizard of Oz to help him return to his real home...and just what is the 'Sacred Crimson Orb' everyone wants so much?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second full fledged fanfiction so far, and yes, it's turtles! I own nothing! I hope you like my little take on his story! I've been wanting to do it for a long time! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The city of New York was always buzzing with life, be it the countless number of humans who walk the streets every day, moving on with the usual flow of life, or be it the pigeons that took to the skies in search of food for their nests. Even the occasional rat could be found, skittering across the streets and into the dark alleyways, searching for any scraps of food that the humans had thrown away or left behind.

However, little did many of the residents of this gargantuan city know, that even in the very undergrounds, the sewers too were full of life. Not just the odd rat, but much more unfamiliar and extraordinary beings took refuge in the many sewer tunnels. To many, it would seem like a grotesque place to even think of setting foot into. But to the small family, it was the only place they were safe, and there was nowhere else they would rather be.

Deep within the many sewer paths, twisting tunnels and uninhibited railways from long ago, was an old abandoned subway station. However, after fifteen years, the old station was anything but abandoned now.

Many different noises filled the air, be it from the installed television, the various gaming machines or the owners of loud shouts and bursts of laughter. This sewer belonged to none other than the self-proclaimed 'heroes in the half shell', the four rowdy teenage brothers…

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themselves.

Down in the sewers, life continued as normal, or as normal as a family of mutants could be. Leonardo, the eldest of the four turtle brothers, sat cross-legged next to his Sensei, a giant mutated rat known by them as Master Splinter, in complete silence, both in a deep state of meditation…also as a means to block out the constant noise that filled their hidden lair.

Donatello, the third oldest and second youngest, was lying underneath their largest means of land travel, the Shellraiser, adding some minor improvements to its design and engine. The turtles' only human friend, and Donnie's crush, April O'Neil, sat next to him, observing him as he worked and passing any tools he needed to get the job done. She did not mind watching the intellectual turtle as he worked.

As long as she could spend time with her best friends, it did not bother her in the least.

Raphael, the second oldest, and Michelangelo, the baby brother of the group, sat on the bench that served as a couch and vigorously pressed the buttons on their controllers as they competed against each other in the 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' game, with Mikey seriously losing. Pizza boxes lay discarded across the floor, as well as various wrappers, soda cans and skateboards.

Indeed, life as usual for the young heroes in green.

Mikey cried out in despair as his character was defeated. Raph slammed the controller down and stood up to full height in triumph. "Aw yeah! Raphael wins again!" he hollered victoriously as he began to do his little victory dance, one that he saved for every time he won against one of his brothers' in any game.

Which was often, it seemed.

Mikey slumped in his seat and pouted miserably. "No fair!" he cried, "How do you always beat me?! I was 'Super Sonic' for crying out loud, so how did you beat me with freaking Luigi?!"

Raph ceased his dancing and looked down at his younger brother, folding is arms with a smug smirk. "Well," he mused, his tone unforgivably mocking, "maybe because I'm just a better 'gamer' than you!"

Mikey gasped as if he were just slapped in the face with a wet rubber glove. He clambered to his feet and glared at Raph. "You take that back you...you...you cretin!" he cried, before leaping onto his unsuspecting older brother and pushing him to the floor. Laughter once again filled the lair as the two turtles wrestled on the floor, rolling over and trying to overpower one another.

Splinter walked out of the dojo, interrupted in his meditation with Leonardo, and witnessed the two playfighting, shaking his head with a tolerant smile as Raphael forced himself on top of Michelangelo and forced him to say 'it'.

"Ouch! Okay, okay Raph is all wise and powerful and he's better than me in every possible way and I'm but a lowly worm beneath his feet – aaah! Dude! Have mercy on my poor turtle soul, you heartless being of...heartlessness!"

Instead of releasing him however, Raph laughed harder at his younger brothers' pleas for mercy. "Oh, you wanna see heartless?!" he challenged as he tightened his hold on Mikey's head and drove his knuckles hard into his head.

Mikey cried out in pain, but could not hold back his laughter as he desperately tried to get Raph off of him. "Aaaaaaaah! S-Sensei! Please, help me!" he begged, reaching out a desperate arm towards his Sensei.

Splinter chuckled and shook his head. "I am sorry my son. I must leave you under the mercy of your 'heartless' brother" he said with a smile as he watched the two play.

Splinter of course, did not think that his red clad son was heartless whatsoever. He knew more than anyone that he had one of the greatest hearts he had seen in any boy his age. It was true, they all had great caring hearts, it was just that Raphael needed to show his passionate side more often, and not just to his pet turtle, Spike. Though he seemed quite content in showing his affections through roughing up his brothers on occasion, and if that was the only way he could ever express it, Splinter would allow him to do so.

That is, unless he heard breaking bones. The he would have a problem.

It was then that Donatello poked his head out of his lab, April following closely behind in curiosity. "Guys, would you keeping it down?" he requested, his tone slightly irritated, "I'm working on updating The Shellraiser's attack and defence systems and trying to recalibrate – "

"English. Speak English Professor 'Brainy-Off'!" Raph interrupted abruptly, stopping his attack on his younger brother to stare at him flatly.

Donatello scowled. "Well at least I have a brain, meat-head!" he retorted sourly. April glanced at the two and looked down at her watch.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and get those pizzas now," she announced as she walked past Donnie and Raph (who was still on top of Mikey), in attempt to tacitly avoid the fight that would surely ensue between the two, "I'll see you guys later!"

"See ya, April!" Mikey croaked with a wave, still being crushed by Raph's weight.

As Splinter watched the exchange between his strongest son and his brightest, he could not help but agree with Donatello on one thing. Donatello had one of the greatest minds he had ever seen, especially for a boy his age. If not for his mutation, he surely would have gone on to become something much greater, excelling in his skills and maybe do some good for the world. It sometimes pained Splinter to watch his most intelligent son create these brilliant machines and gadgets, using only discarded morsels of trash that society had thrown away, only for them to lay inside his lab only ever to be used on rare occasion. However, he was still able to build machines and weapons to protect himself and his family, and he knew if he could at least do that, there was nowhere else he would rather be than underground with them.

As April waved them goodbye to go and get the pizza she had promised, Donnie caught his father's gaze just before he slipped into his lab. He sent him a knowing smile. He knew what he was thinking.

Raph growled as he finally got off Mikey. "Whatever, you dork" he retorted.

As Mikey gasped for air dramatically and stood up, a loud bang and a yelp could be heard from Donnie's lab.

Splinter and Mikey hissed in synchronized sympathy, whilst Raph simply laughed. "Yeah, Donnie you got the brains alright! Just make sure you don't splatter them all over the place when you're working!"

As the two turtles laughed at their brothers' expense, Splinter shook his head and chuckled as he made his way back into the dojo to join Leonardo.

His boys would never change.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had gorged themselves on April's pizza, the four mutant brothers were scrounging in the nearby junkyard, looking for anything they could possibly use (or Donatello could repair) for their underground home. They had been living off of the garbage or abandoned appliances or machinery ever since Splinter had made their home underground. It was not as if they could waltz into a nearby supermarket.

During their little hunt, Michelangelo became bored, not just because Donatello picked up something he found interesting and started talking science-y things about it, but because he could find nothing that could benefit them (or him) within the large mountains of scrap that littered the area. As he began to walk around and gaze aimlessly around him, he spotted something that finally caught his interest, and shuffled his way through walls of garbage to reach it. He dug the object out and held it up in front of him; a large Lion head mask, complete with the large bushy mane that encased its head, the dagger-like teeth that filled its great gaping jaws, and its dark golden orbs that nearly pierced his very being with its intense glare.

He inspected the mask as he turned it over in his large green hands in interest. Who would throw away a perfectly good looking lion head, in almost perfect condition? It was so real, it nearly fooled him…

It was then that a brilliant idea popped beautifully into his head and he grinned mischievously.

Finally, a way to entertain himself.

Kicking into ninja mode, Mikey slowly and silently dove from mountain to mountain, hiding in the shadows and looking behind in case he was being watched or followed. No one. Good. He carefully slipped on the mask over his head.

His plan would work.

As Leonardo and Raphael engaged into yet another argument, this time over motorcycles, Michelangelo slowly crept up behind his blue banded brother. When the timing was just right, he raised himself to full height and roared as loud as he could, raising his hands into crooked claws. Raphael yelped in surprise and Donatello squawked in alarm.

Leonardo, however, did not turn around, nor did he even flinch. He closed his eyes as a small smirk appeared on his face. He calmly turned to Mikey and removed his very realistic lion head, and patted him on the head. "Nice try, little brother," he chuckled, "But it's going to take a lot more than that to scare me."

Mikey pouted. His ingenious plan had failed. Well, at least he got Raph and Donnie.

He then looked up at his older brother curiously. "Dude, aren't you scared of anything?" he asked.

Raph laughed behind Leo. "The only thing he's scared of is if 'Space Heroes' got cancelled!" mocked with a smug grin.

Leo rolled his eyes at Raph's (slightly accurate) comment, and then turned back to Mikey. "It's what being a leader is all about, Mikey," he said kindly, "You've got to remain cool and calm under pressure, think on your feet, and more importantly, never panic or run form a fight…" he paused and thought for a moment, "…unless you have to, but that's not the point. The point is, you can't allow the enemy to see your fear; it means they'll see you as weak, and they'll be able to take you down. So that's why it's so hard to scare me. I don't have time to be afraid!" He folded his arms across his chest in a heroic manner.

Raph rolled his eyes and groaned long-sufferingly at his cheesy older brother, whilst Mikey continued to stare up at him in admiration.

Donnie, who had overheard the conversation from the other side of the junk heap, added almost sardonically, "Not to mention that his name literally means 'Strong as a Lion', so that alone should tell you something there!" he chuckled.

As he was about to make his way down the junk hill to investigate something else of his interest, he tripped over a long metal pole that stuck out of one of the heaps. As he tumbled down the hill with a scream, the heap toppled over along with him, half burying him in heavy garbage as he landed at the foot of the hill. He cried out again in pain as the weight of the pile began to crush and impale his legs with the many sharp objects and broken glass.

His brothers all snapped their heads in the direction of his screams. "_Donnie_!" Leo screamed as he, Mikey and Raph darted over the hill.

Donnie was trying desperately to get himself out, but sharp glass and other fragments of garbage were digging into and impaling his skin. "Ow! Leo! LEO! H-help!" he begged frantically, "I-It's crushing my legs! HELP! Get me outta here!"

Leo, Mikey and Raph finally reached him as they immediately began to dig him out of the heap, using their bare hands to rip away the trash that buried their brother. As soon as he was loose enough, Raph quickly but carefully slipped him out from underneath the mountain. Donnie yelped slightly in pain as he was finally freed. Mikey gasped as he saw the state of his brothers' legs; Donnie's legs were badly scraped and bleeding, bits of shattered glass and garbage sticking out of them.

"Back to the lair! Now!" Leo commanded hastily but firmly. Raph nodded as he picked up Donnie in his arms and followed his brothers back into the sewers with their injured brother.

* * *

Mikey sat alone on the bench in the quiet, empty living room with his head hung low and a sad look on his usually smiling face. He was deeply worried about Donnie. He knew it was silly; they had all received much worse than that when fighting The Shredder for the first time. But whenever any of his family was hurt or upset in anyway, he worried.

He drew his knees closer to himself and wrapped his arms around them, gently humming the tune, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to sooth himself. He hated it when someone he cared about was hurt.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Donnie's lab door open and close. He stopped his humming and looked up sharply to see Leo coming down the steps to the lab and walk over to the couch, plopping himself next to Mikey as he let out a long, heavy sigh, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head low.

Mikey glanced at him anxiously. He looked so tired and worn out, he was not sure he should ask him. But his concerns over Donatello got the best of him. "Is he gonna be okay, Leo?" he asked hesitantly.

Leo looked up at Mikey, and upon seeing the concern in his eyes, let a reassuring yet weary smile spread across his lips. He had been in Donnie's lab for over two hours, trying to get out all of that glass out of his legs, which had been a more difficult and slightly gory process than they had previously thought it would have been, so much so that they had to make Mikey leave the room; they knew that he could not handle seeing so much blood, or see his brother in so much pain. They even had to cut open part of his leg to get some of the pieces that had solidly imbedded themselves into his leg.

"Don't worry, Mikey" Leo reassured, "we got all the broken glass out of his legs and wrapped them up before any real damage or infection could set in. He'll be just fine." _Though he might not be walking for at least three days and might have a few bloody scars, _he thought silently, turning away from Mikey for a moment.

Mikey, unbeknownst to what had truly happened in the lab, sighed heavily in relief. However, upon noticing that Leo had lost his smile, and then seeing the tension in his clenched fists, he once again became troubled for his eldest brother. Outwardly, he seemed fine, just slightly tense; he was like that sometimes. Even whilst watching T.V, his entire demeanor would tense up if he felt someone's eyes or presence on him. It just showed how prepared for battle he was.

However, it was the certain look in his eyes betrayed him. Michelangelo could tell anyone's true feelings simply by looking into their eyes. When he really concentrated, that is.

"…Leo?" he asked hesitantly.

Leo still did not look at him, "Hm?"

"…were you…afraid…y'know, for Donnie?"

Leonardo started for a moment, and then finally turned to look at Michelangelo. He could see the genuine innocent curiosity in his big blue eyes; he was just fretful for his big brother.

Leo sighed. "…yeah, Mikey. I was afraid…" he said softy, before glancing left and right in case someone was watching. He drew closer to Mikey and said quietly, "Don't tell Raph this, because I'll never hear the end of it, but…I'm always afraid, Mikey."

Mikey's eyes widened in wordless surprise. "Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

Leo drew away with a firm nod, resting is elbows on his knees again. "Really," he affirmed, "Every time we go out there and fight the Kraang or even The Foot…I'm always terrified that something will go wrong…one of you could get seriously hurt, or worse…which is another thing about being a leader, Mikey. You don't just carry the lives of your comrades, but the lives of the millions of people you're trying to protect on your shoulders…if you fail, everyone goes down with you…and the fact that you guys are more than just my comrades…my brothers…that makes the burden all the more harder to carry…" he trailed off and looked off to the side, away from Mikey.

"…but as long as I can keep you all safe," he continued determinedly, "I'll gladly carry that burden until the day I die."

Mikey stared at Leo sadly as he finished. He always forgot how hard it really was for him to be a leader sometimes. He reminisced the time when Raph was made the leader for a night; it was a complete disaster. Raph even freaked out after he let him get hurt.

Mikey knew he would never know what it was like to feel the immense encumbrance that Leo felt every day of his life; he knew he would never get the chance to become a true leader. But it did not mean he could not comfort his big brother to help him get through it.

Sliding closer to the blue turtle, Mikey wrapped his arms around him in a fierce but loving hug as he buried his face into his chest. Leo looked down at him for a moment, before his weary expression became replaced with a big genuine smile. With a soft chuckle, he hugged his little brother back.

"You don't have to worry about us, Leo," Mikey said cheerfully, "we'll be okay. Donnie's got the brains and science-y stuff, Raph's got the muscles…and he's a great big softie…you've got that fearless leader thingy, and I've got…ummm…I've got, uh – "

Another chuckle escaped his lips as Leo held Mikey tighter. "You've got a heart of gold, little brother," he said softly. He grinned as he then added, "and that 'Hot-Nunchuck-Fury' too! Now, c'mere you!" He suddenly grabbed Mikey into a headlock and gave him a good old fashioned noogie. Mikey cried out and laughed as he tried to escape his brothers' grip.

Back in Donatello's lab, he and Raphael had overheard the entire conversation. They said nothing, but shared a knowing look and a smile. Raph had had the displeasure of learning about the burdens of responsibility that his older brother had to go through, and of course, being the hot headed 'hit-first-ask-questions-later' type of turtle he is, he hated it. Though he had been proven wrong, it did not make Leo's job any easier.

Donnie, like Mikey, would never know the stresses of leadership; he never worked well under pressure. But after sharing his glance with his red banded brother, he knew that he, Raph and Mikey would help their older brother through it together.

Splinter watched his sons play from the dojo door with a fond smile. Michelangelo could always brighten the darkest of days, and bring a smile onto his families faces. If he were somehow forced to change one day, he prayed that that, at the very least, would always remain the same.


	2. Chapter 1: Tornado

**A/N: I still own nothing, and a thank you to whoever has faved this so far! Big thankies! I had a little trouble writing this one, but I also felt kinda bad for doing this to poor Mikey!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tornado**

A few days had passed after the junkyard incident, and Donatello was back on his feet once again, with only minor scars left behind. Now he, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were heading over to April's apartment in the dark of the night to see how their human friend was doing.

However Raph and Mikey, as usual, were goofing around as they leapt across the rooftops with Mikey teasing his older temperamental brother about how he was in reality a 'great big softie'. Finally having enough, Raph growled as he charged for his younger brother and the two rolled across the rooftop in a pile of limbs. Donnie ran over to make them stop, but only ended up being dragged into the fight himself.

Leo came to a stop as he rolled his eyes with an irritated growl. "Guys!" he hissed. Upon hearing their leader, the three immediately stopped trouncing each other and glanced up at him. Leo folded his arms firmly across his chest as he glared down at them. "What are we?"

All three turtles stood up side by side, all wearing bored and slightly irritated looks. "Ninjas" they spoke in unison, their tone suggesting they had had this conversation many times previous.

"And what are ninjas supposed to be?"

"Quiet"

"And what are you not being?"

"…quiet" they sighed collectively.

Leo nodded, "So what are you going to be from here on out?"

All three turtles rolled their eyes in unison. "Quiet."

Leo nodded again in approval. "Good. Then let's keep going," he commanded as he ran and leapt to the next rooftop, with his brothers closely in tow.

Mikey smirked and muttered "softie," under his breath.

Raph snarled, but for a change, he chose not to retaliate.

* * *

Within less than half an hour later, they had reached April's aunt's apartment. Donnie knocked on the window and grinned as April approached the window with a smile and let them inside. Her aunt was out of town again that night, so it was safe for them to move around freely without fear of being discovered. As the turtles moved inside, Leo leaned against windowsill, Raph crouched on her bedside table, Donnie leaned on his Bo staff next to April's bed and Mikey sat right next to April on her bed.

April gave a long contented sigh. "It's good to see you guys. It's been getting really quiet without you here to entertain me!" she laughed.

Raph chuckled. "Well, _sorry_, your highness," he mocked with a short exaggerated bow.

Donnie chortled and joined in the joke, "Our humblest apologies indeed, Miss O'Neil" he smirked.

Leo laughed and bowed deeply, "How may we entertain you this night, m'lady?"

Mikey simply stood up and sang, purposely out-of-tune, "_Oh let meeeeeeeeeeeeee entertain you_!"

The room became filled with laughter. Over all his brothers, Mikey could hear April's laughter, making him feel so warm inside seeing her happy like this. They had all come to see her as the sister they wished they had (apart from Donatello of course, who wished for it to something more than just that). She was the only human that had been able to accept them for who and what they were, and even befriend them for it. Indeed, she had one of the purest hearts they had ever seen.

And April, for her part, felt the same way about her strange, loving mutant family.

Suddenly, their laughter came to a stop as the whole room began to shake, books falling from shelves and lights flickering. Startled, the turtles instantly formed a protective circle around April. "Whoa! What's going on?!" she cried.

"It's an earth quake!" yelped Mikey as he clung to Donnie's arm in fright.

"No, It can't be an earthquake, the magnitude would probably be stronger than – Mikey, let _go _of me!" exclaimed Donnie, trying to shrug off his clingy brother. He was embarrassing him in front of April!

"Well then if it's not an earthquake, then what the heck _is_ it?" Raph growled as he tried to steady himself by grasping Leo's shoulder.

Leo placed this hand over Raph's wrist and snaked an arm around April's wrist to secure the two of them. His gaze suddenly shifted to look out window as he saw something zoom past.

Just as it flew by, he could just see a distinct colour of familiar purple and metallic grey.

As the tremor finally stopped, and the lights finally returned to normal, Leo frowned deeply. "Guys, I think that was Kraang ship that just went past."

All eyes went wide as they all rushed towards the window and peeked out, craning their necks to get a better look. Indeed, there was a Kraang ship flying into the distance at high speeds, clearly in a rush for something. But whatever it was, being the Kraang, it could not be good.

"Donnie, exactly how fast do you think it would take for us to reach that ship on foot?" Leo addressed his taller brother without tearing his eyes away from the ship.

"Approximately five minutes, forty seconds and three point five milliseconds" Donnie replied instantly without batting an eye.

"What about if we tried using the Patrol Buggies?"

Donnie hummed in thought. "…slighter shorter, but only if we leave now."

"Then that's what we'll do" he said as he turned to April and looked her straight in the eye with resolve, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "April, you better head to the lair in case the Kraang come back and find you here. We'll go check up on whatever they're up to now."

Though she really hated running away, April nodded firmly, knowing it was only for her safety that she hid for the time being. If they were ever to defeat the Kraang and find her father, it would do nothing if she too were captured.

Leo then turned to his brothers. Mikey saw that familiar fire in his eyes again, and could not help but be filled with pride for his older brother.

"Let's move, guys" he decreed determinedly. His brothers nodded and leapt one by one out the window.

Michelangelo stopped for a moment to give April a quick hug and thumbs up. April smiled and headed out of the door to head for the lair as Leonardo had told her. But even as she left, she could not bite back the feeling something bad was going to happen to them that night. Whenever they went up against the Kraang, they always seemed to walk away victoriously – well, with a few minor cuts and bruises. But something in the back of her mind told her that the turtles would lose something in the battle that night.

She silently prayed for her boys' safety.

* * *

Not long later, the turtles were in hot pursuit of the Kraang ship in the Patrol Buggies, racing rapidly through the darkened streets. "Step on it Leo! We're gonna lose 'em!" Donnie cried.

The Kraang ship took a sudden sharp turn to the left. Leo gritted his teeth. "Hang onto your shells!" he warned as he swerved the Patrol Buggies around to the left. His brothers yelped in surprise, gripping to the sides of their cars to keep their balance.

Aside for Mikey of course, who raised his arms in the air and cried out jubilantly. "Wooohoo! Yeah! This is awesome!"

"You think everything's awesome, numbskull!" Raph retorted, still griping the sides of his buggy to keep his steadiness.

"What's not to think is awesome?" Mikey retorted with a grin, "Because when you think something is awesome when something awesome happens, an awesome feeling washes over you and then you feel awesomely awesome yourself! Awesome, huh?"

"Wait – what're you – _what?!"_

"_Mikey! Raph_! Stay focused! We're closing in on the Kraang hideout!" Leo snapped, further silencing his two bickering brothers as they gave chase to the Kraang ship.

Eventually, the Kraang ship slowly came to a stop over an old warehouse building as a door on the roof slid open, allowing the ship to gradually descend into it. The door slid closed again, sealing off any possible entry through there.

The turtles came to a halt and climbed out of the buggies. They unsheathed their weapons as Leo surveyed the area. When he was sure they were not being watched, he turned to Donnie.

"Donnie, you see any openings?" he asked in a loud whisper.

Donnie's dark red eyes scanned the old structure intensely for any hidden openings. A silent moment passed before he spotted something. "There!" he piped up, pointing towards the roof. "The side of the roof has a big gaping hole. It'll probably be big enough for us to fit through!"

"Then let's stop wasting time and let's go already!" Raph growled as he started to bound up to the rooftop to get through the crack Donnie had pointed out. Mikey was quick to follow his older brother.

"Wait for me! You're not the only one who gets to bash some Kraang, dude! You always hog all the beat downs!" Mikey called up to his red clad brother as he scaled the old building.

Leo and Donnie shared a flat look. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. Raph's fighting attitude was admittedly at times admirable, but it was going to get him killed one day.

With a long suffering sigh, he leapt up and followed Raph and Mikey with Donnie close behind. All four silently squeezed through crack; Mikey going through first, since he was the smallest, followed by Raph, Leo and finally Donnie.

Ninja instincts kicked in as they moved through the shadows across the support beams on the celling. Only the whites of their eyes could be seen as they peered down at the Kraang operation buzzing below them. Dozens upon dozens of Kraang robots were gathered closely around circular platform that began to glow as it sparked to life.

Donnie recognised the design, his eyes widening as he let out a quiet but sharp gasp. He turned to Leo.

"Leo, I think they're making another Kraang portal!" he said in a loud whisper, "This one's slightly minor in construction and design, but from all that power it's giving out, I wager it can still generate the same magnitude of dimensional vitality!"

His three brothers raised confused brows at him as they stared at him in blank silence.

Donnie pouted. Once again, they had no idea what he was talking about. Typical.

"I think it can still generate the same amount of energy as the other portal in the TCRI building," he spelled out for them, "and by the looks of it, I think they're gonna test it out now."

Leo nodded firmly in understanding before turning to glance at his brothers. "Well, we're not gonna let that happen. Ready guys?"

They all nodded collectively.

"Then let's do this!"

Wasting no more time, the turtles leapt down, with their weapons drawn and ready. All Kraang turned abruptly and aimed their guns. "It is the ones who call themselves the turtles. Kraang must destroy them so they do not interfere with the plan which is the plan to –"

"Just stop talking and start fighting!" Raph mocked as he charged headlong into the Kraang, his brothers close behind. The turtles plunged into battle, swiftly taking down numerous Kraang droids within moments.

Leo watched his brothers from the corner of his eye. Raph was viciously tearing Kraang apart with his Sais. His temperamental brother was always pumped up and ready for a fight.

And when he fought, he always did so without mercy.

Donnie swung and swiped his Bo staff through several droids before using it to launch himself over their heads. Leo could clearly see the screws turning in his head as he calculated his best means of getting out of the circle. His third brother always had a tendency to overthink things.

But that was what made Donnie…well, Donnie.

Mikey was swinging his nunchaku, smashing Kraang heads and using his Kusarigama chain to wrap and swing a Kraang droid around, knocking over numerous others in the process, grinning all the while.

He always enjoyed a good 'Kraang Stomping'.

With confident grin, he plunged back into battle, knowing that his brothers would be just fine. For now, that is.

The Kraang numbers were becoming fewer with every passing second. It seemed as though the turtles were once again going to win this battle. However, it was then that one Kraang decided to fully activate the miniature portal, pressing a series of numerous buttons as it whirred to life.

Donnie promptly noticed this, but was too tied up with one of the other Kraang bots to do anything about it. Knowing there was no time left, he quickly turned to Mikey and Raph. "Mikey! Raph! Shut down that portal!" he called.

Raph and Mikey shared a grin, "Done and done, Don!" Mikey laughed.

With that, Raph reached out and grabbed Mikey's hands and begun to spin him around, lifting him off the ground as they spun faster and faster. Mikey began to cry out in laughter as the two spun in place.

"Ready, Mikey?!" Raph called with a grin.

"Let her rip, dude!" Mikey hollered with a freckled beam of his own to rival his brothers'.

And when the time was just right, he released Mikey, sending the orange turtle flying into the air like a missile, whooping in pure delight. He flipped out Kusarigama blade as he came down upon the portal, grinning all the while.

"**_BOOYAKASHA_**!" he hollered gloriously as he landed on the miniature portal, impaling it with his short blade.

The portal began to spark and crackle as the blade pierced its circuits. Mikey's eyes widened slightly as the machine began to heat up. All fighting came to a halt as everyone stared at the brightly glowing portal.

"Uh oh..." Mikey whimpered.

The machine emitted a strange high pitched whirring sound, getting warmer and warmer. Noticing what was about to happen, Raph charged and grabbed Mikey, pulling him away from the portal just as it exploded. Florid energy poured from out from the destroyed machine, growing larger in size as it began swirling and spiralling as if it were a vicious tornado, sucking anything and everything into its dimensional vortex.

Several Kraang robot bodies were sucked into it, the alien brains within them leaping out and screaming and sliding away desperately for cover. Large chunks of brick, metal and many heavy crates and barrels filled with who-knows-what were also being pulled inside.

The turtles themselves clung desperately onto the support pillars for dear life, none of them wanting to find out what was on the other side of that portal.

"Donnie! What's going on?! Why is the portal turning into a cyclone?!" Leo shouted over the noise.

"I-I don't know!" Donnie shouted back in response, "Maybe the dynamism being contained inside the portal was still marginally unstable when Mikey impaled it!"

"Is there any way you can get to it and shut it off?!"

"_Are you kidding me_? The pull of that vortex is gonna get strong enough to level this entire warehouse eventually! We've gotta find a way to get out of here before we all get sucked into another dimension! Or considering the amount of unstable energy, get sucked into oblivion!"

"Great! Just _great_, Donnie!" Raph bellowed, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on the pillar as the portals' pull became stronger, "could this get any worse?!"

It was then that Mikey's grip slowly began to slip on the pillar. Try as he might, he could not hold on for much longer as the pull of the vortex became too much for him. "Oh no," he begged, "Oh please no, no, no, no, no, no, no –"

His fingers finally slipped as he was lifted off his feet and pulled towards the spiralling vortex with a scream.

"_MIKEY_!" Leo cried as he released his hold on the pillar and launched himself after his little brother and grabbed his outstretched hand. Donnie leapt up and grabbed Leo's ankle. Raph grabbed Donnie's belt as he used his other arm and clung to the support pillar.

Leo held Mikey's hand with all the strength he had left in him as his mask tails whipped and lashed at his face. The strain was becoming stronger, and it threatened to rip his very arm out of its sockets, but he refused to let this threshold into hell take his brother away from him. Even as he heard a bone pop in his shoulder and was unable to hold back his cry of pain, he still held on.

He refused to fail his family as a leader and as a brother.

Mikey in turn desperately hung onto his brothers' hand. He did not want to die. He was not ready to leave his family behind. But the vortex had other plans as its pulls were becoming too great for him or his brothers to hang on any longer.

His grip began to slip.

"No! Mikey, hang on! You've _gotta_ hang on!" Leo pleaded, trying to regain his grip, but it was useless. It was as if the portal was purposely dragging him into its spiralling vortex, and would not let up until it had him.

He could not let it. He would not let it.

Mikey tried. He really did. But it was just too much. He could even see the pain in his brothers' eyes as the bone in his arm came slightly loose from his shoulder. "Leo...I-I can't!" he cried.

"Don't let go, Mikey! You can do it!" cried Donnie, readjusting his hold on Leo's ankle to gain a better grip. He was right when he said the portal could level the entire building; he could see the very floor being ripped from the ground and sucked into the whirlwind. But he would defy the laws of science and logic itself it he could keep his brothers safe.

"If you let go I swear I'll kick you out of your shell, Mikey!" Raph bellowed, grinding his teeth together as he strained to keep his hold on the pillar. Like Donnie and Leo, there was no way that he would let any of his brothers go.

He would rather die himself.

Leo strained with everything he possessed to hang onto his little brother, but he too was failing. The pull was too strong and the painful throbbing in his arm was weakening his hold.

"Leo, Raph, Donnie, I love you guys! Tell April and Splinter I love them too!" Mikey wailed, tears dripping down his face. "I'M SORRY!"

His fingers finally slipped away from Leonardo's. He shrieked as he was dragged into the tornado.

His brothers watched in horror as their baby brother was ripped away from them and sucked into the vortex.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Mikey kept screaming as he was rolled around and around within the continuously spinning vortex. He could hear his brothers screaming for him, but their voices were slowly fading.

Though he could not clearly see through all the flying debris and objects that spun around him, he could tell that his surroundings were changing - he was being sent into another dimension.

"Leo! Raph! Donnie! Sensei! _Help_! **_HELP ME_**!" he pleaded as he was flung around inside the tornado, tears running down his face.

The last thing he saw was a large metal barrel rushing towards him before it struck his head and everything faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Not In New York Anymore

**Chapter 2: Not in New York Anymore**

The dimensional tornado suddenly began to decelerate and shrivel in size, the force that had held the brothers suspended in the air now diminishing to nothingness as it began dwindle away and finally evaporate, as if it had gotten what it wanted and had no further need to exist.

The turtles finally plummeted to the ground in a pile of limbs along with everything else that had been lifted into the air from the pull of the cyclone as they clattered and smashed to the floor. The brothers quickly climbed to their feet as they stared at where the tornado had once been in horror.

"Mikey?! Mikey, are you there?! _MIKEY_!" Leo cried, holding his limp right shoulder as he stood up and frantically searched around him for the orange clad turtle. Raph and Donnie followed suit, calling out his name and digging through piles of broken boxes and crates in hopes of finding him in one piece, or at all. However, their searching was in vain. Their little brother was nowhere in sight.

Leonardo's heart froze in his chest as the realization hit him full force.

Michelangelo was gone. His baby brother was gone, and he had failed to protect him.

He fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth together as the hot tears began to drip down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and bent forwards, trying to choke back the sobs that threatened to erupt from his throat.

Donatello began to cry quietly in his large hands. How could he have done this? If had not made Mikey to destroy the damned portal, none of this would have happened. The portal would not have exploded, and his little brother, his best friend, would still be there…

Raph ground his teeth together, his fists trembling in anger as he spun and punched one of the support pillars, leaving a dent in the metal mainstay. "_Damn it_!" he screamed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He was not strong enough. If only he could have held the pillar tighter and pull his brothers back to the ground somehow, then Mikey would have…

He tried to fight them back, but the realization of losing his baby brother was just too much.

He fell down to one knee as he let the tears roll silently down his cheeks. "…Damn it…Mikey…" he whispered.

"I-I can't believe it...Mikey's gone..." Donnie whimpered, "…It's all my fault…I-if I hadn't told him to blow up the portal, he – "

"…Don't you _dare_ say that, Donnie."

Raph and Donnie looked up sharply and turned to Leo, who was still on his knees, but the tears were no longer falling. He turned to his two remaining brothers, determination in his fiery gaze. "It wasn't' your fault. You had no idea this would happen. If anything, it was my fault. It was my responsibility as your leader…as your older brother…I should have tried harder to protect him, but I failed…"

He stood up to full height, wiping away the tears with his left arm. "We will bring our brother back. Even if we have to rip open another dimensional rift with our bare hands, we _will_ find a way."

Raph and Donnie nodded, resolve now filling their gazes also. Then without another word, the three remaining turtles leapt back up to the beams and headed out of the warehouse as they made their way back to the lair via the Patrol Buggies, with Donnie driving due to Leo's injured arm.

They knew Splinter would be devastated once he heard the news, but they knew without a doubt that they would positively bring their baby brother home.

No matter what it took.

* * *

Michelangelo felt something beneath him as he shifted in his sleep. It was hard and cold. It made his body shiver as he groaned softly.

He was slowly brought back to consciousness as his baby blue eyes fluttered open. The world around him was dark and indistinct as he tried to get himself into a sitting position, but a wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back down again, rubbing his aching forehead as he groaned once more in discomfort.

What had happened? Where was he?

He lay there on the cold surface for a moment longer as he waited for the nauseating vertigo to pass, trying to remember what had happened.

Oh, how his head ached. Where was Donatello when he -?

The memory suddenly hit him like a bus as the dizziness rapidly vanished and he shot upright, his blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

That's right. He was in that big warehouse…the Kraang were there, and he and his brothers were fighting…he blew up the portal…but it exploded, and he was sucked into it…and then everything went black.

So, where was he now? Was he in Dimension X? But if he were, he should not be able to breathe due to the poison air…unless he was already dead? Or was he simply dreaming?

He glanced around him as he unsteadily got to his feet. Clearly, he was in some kind of dark cave, one that was slightly damp and unpleasantly cold. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep himself warm.

Cold blooded mutant in a cold place? Never a good idea.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" he called, "Leo? Donnie? Raph...April...Sensei...anyone?" His voice echoed in the lonely obscurity of the cavern.

Mikey wanted to cry again as he sank to the floor once more, wrapping his arms around his knees as he rested his head on a nearby rock. If there was one thing that Michelangelo was afraid of, more than losing his pizza, more than creepy comic books at night, more than the dark…it was total isolation.

He was all alone. He did not know what to do and he was frightened. More than ever now, he desperately wished his brothers were there with him.

"Hello...?" he called out once more, his voice sounding smaller and more timid in the darkness, "Somebody...anybody...?" Once again, there was no answer. He rested his head in his arms in defeat.

"...I hear you loud and clear..."

Mikey's eyes shot wide open. His heart pounded hard in his chest. He knew that voice. That smooth yet treacherous and deceiving voice. It couldn't be…

Instantly, he leapt to his feet and grabbed his nunchaku from his belt, so grateful that they were still there, and assumed a defensive stance. "W-who's there?" he stuttered, though he needn't have done so. He knew she was there. He knew she was watching. But he did anyhow, just in case he was just hearing things.

However, his fears were confirmed as a figure leapt from within the shadows and landed behind him. He spun around with a yelp. His eyes grew wider in fear.

The she-devil kunoichi, Karai herself, stood before him, her familiar rouge paint upon her lips and over her eyelids, the familiar bloodlust and deceiving eyes glaring down at him. The only striking difference being the long black hair that fell past her knees and the slightly torn cape that draped around her shoulders. Her gauntlets were replaced with simple tattered cloth wrapped around her wrists and hands, leather boots instead of the metal padding, and her entire ninja attire replaced with a simple black, and slightly ripped dress, that was tinted with a glowing neon green colour…

…Or was that just the abnormal light coming from the green flames that had suddenly encased her hands?

"_Eeep_..." Mikey whimpered. He had no idea what the heck Karai was doing here, or why she wore different clothing and had green fire coming off her hands, but he could care less about that right now as she towered over him, getting closer and closer to him with every threatening step.

"...What do you think you are doing in my lair? You'd better be lost little one." she spoke slowly and forebodingly, but had a sly grin plastered across her face.

Mikey gulped. "I-I was, u-uh, I w-was...I was just leaving!"

Taking the oddly dressed young woman by surprise, Mikey flipped expertly over Karai's head and made a mad break for it.

Karai simply smirked as she watched him run for his life. This should be interesting.

Michelangelo, for his part, had no idea where he was going as he ran through the darkened, damp tunnel. So long as it was away from her!

His hear beat furiously in his chest as he sprinted down the tunnel. He quickly glanced behind him to see if she had decided to chase him, or be a kind soul and leave him be – and instantly felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my **_GOD_**!" he shrieked, "Karai can _fly_! Karai can **_FLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY_**!"

Karai was indeed flying after Michelangelo – on a _broom stick_ – her hands raised and a deadly emerald sheen, her hair and black cape flowing behind her as she soared after the young turtle. She laughed menacingly as she began to fire bolts of fire at him, which Mikey was barely able to jump and dodge in time.

What the heck was going on? Why was Karai flying? Why was she dressed like a medieval evil lady? Why was she using magic?!

Better yet, why was she on a _freaking broom stick_?!

Mikey finally spotted something in the distance; light at the end of the tunnel! His salvation! He pressed himself to run faster. He could make it. He was fast enough.

_Almost there…_

Finally, he burst out of the cave and into the glorious sunlight. The sun felt virtuous and warm on his cold scaly body, but he did not stop running. 'Magic Karai' was still after him, relentlessly firing bolts of her green infernos after him, each time her strikes becoming closer and closer to her target.

Mikey was unable to fully take in his new surroundings as he ran through the tall grass and into a strange, dense forest. If he stopped even for a millisecond, he knew he would be toast.

And that would be some nasty toast.

His ninja reflexes fully took over as he pushed through the high grass, leapt over fallen multi-coloured trees and flipped and bounded over large oversized mushroom heads, yet Karai was still in pursuit. His breaths came out in tired, ragged huffs of exhaustion. This girl was so freaking persistent!

"You WILL perish by my hand, you inferior creature!" she called after his retreating form, "You will rue the day you ever set foot in the lair of Karai, _The Wicked Witch of the East_!"

Mikey nearly tripped at what he heard.

Did she _say wicked witch_? Since when was Karai a _real _witch? Weren't witches supposed to be old? And Ugly...

Oh, never mind, she had one point down at least.

In his musings, he failed to spot another fallen branch in his path, and with a yelp, he tumbled down a large sloping hill that was tinted the colour of an abnormal rosy pink. He trundled down, scraping his arms on many sharp twigs and branches that littered the slope. Finally, he landed face first at the foot of the hill, groaning and rubbing his aching head.

Now he knew how Donnie felt whenever Leather Head grabbed his face.

He heard a soft meow above him. He looked up to find a small orange cat staring at him with large, curious green eyes. "Hi there, kitty!" he grinned despite his throbbing head. The little feline padded over to him and licked his nose.

It was then that 'Witchy Karai' landed behind his prone form, her signature smirk spread across her face.

Oh, he had forgotten about her.

Mikey cried out as he scooped up the cat and took off once again into yet another dense forest, shielding the small cat from 'Witchy Karai's' onslaught as she leapt back onto her broomstick and once more soared effortlessly through the thick forest as she chased the little terrapin.

No matter how fast he ran, no matter how many fireballs he dodged, she was always one step behind him. And he couldn't run forever. Sooner or later, he was going to have to face her.

After what seemed like an eternity of running for his life, he finally burst through the forest bushes and found himself running through a street, led by a stone path that was lined with many houses and other structures he could not properly place, for he had no time to sit and stare. He ran down the stone path until he reached a round, open space.

It was large enough for him to stop and face his enemy at long last.

Mikey skidded to a stop, put down the cat and whipped out his nunchaku, spinning them threateningly as he glared at the psychopathic woman that had pursued him across who-knows-where for the better half of an hour.

'Witchy Karai' came to a stop also, upon noticing that her prey had decided to cease his pitiful escape. The poor creature had decided to face her, did he? She smirked as she lowered herself to the ground, stepping off her broomstick and idly tossing it to the side. "You really think you can beat me, you puny, lowlife, pathetic excuse for a reptile?" she sneered.

Mikey looked to the side uncertainly. "Ummm...I guess so…? I-I mean, get ready to face my 'Hot Nunchuck Fury, 'Witchy Karai!" he exclaimed, assuming a defensive stance as he readied himself for battle.

She smirked again, "Witchy Karai'? That's a new one. And I've never met a turtle who could fight before. This should surely be the most interesting thing I've ever done in over three hundred years...let's dance!"

And without further warning or hesitation, Karai attacked, firing flames continuously at him from her fingertips.

Mikey bowled and summersaulted out of the way, narrowly avoiding being scorched to a turtle-crisp. Though he tried not to outwardly show it to his enemy, he was terrified. Only Leonardo had ever faced off Karai one on one before, and even he found it difficult. But this Karai was drastically different in comparison. She still held her bad attitude, and even wore the same face and makeup as she did, but by no means was she the same. He had no clue what to do, but he knew he couldn't run forever. He had to face her.

She may not have been _his_ Karai, but she still needed to be stopped.

He skilfully spun his nunchaku and charged for Witchy Karai. He still had no idea what he was going to do…

…_just do what Raphael always did_…

With a war cry, Michelangelo leapt up and swung Nunchucks down upon her head. But instead of connecting with her head, she had raised a powerful, solid jade wall around herself.

She had a force field?! No fair!

"Uh oh..." he whimpered.

Witchy Karai forced Mikey backwards with powerful shove that sent him flying into the air with a loud yelp. Before he could land on his face, he back flipped in mid-air and landed in a crouch on his feet.

Witchy Karai eyed her hands nonchalantly, which suddenly looked slightly burnt for some reason, yet she did not cry out in pain nor did she even flinch. "Interesting..." she mused, not looking up from her singed palms, "…I've never had to use so much magic energy on a single person before. I have battled many creatures like you in my lifetime, but none had any such power…" She glanced up at the turtle before her. "…There must be something special about you..."

Mikey stared at her in confusion. Power? What power? He was just a teenage mutant turtle that knew ninjitsu. What other power could he possibly have?

Witchy Karai dropped her hands to her side and shrugged. "Oh well, all the more reason to kill you. Can't have someone like you interfering with our plans now, can we?"

His only warning was the deadly grin she sent him before she charged at him with blinding speed. She landed several solid punches into his stomach, followed by kicks into his face and biceps. He was barely able to block or dodge a single one of her blows as he brought up his arms to his face. He tried to launch a spinning back kick, but Karai only caught his foot and swung him around into a small tree.

He shook his head to clear his vision, and jumped out of the way just in time to evade being blasted on the spot by another one of her fire balls.

He was really starting to hate those things.

He tried a different tactic. He whipped out his kusarigama chain and launched it at her, successfully rapping the ball end of the chain around her wrist and tugging her towards him. As soon as she was close enough, he landed a solid kick into her stomach. She flew backwards and landed on her back in pain, but she quickly recovered. She stood up shakily to her feet, wiping the blood off her lip.

"You're good…" she sneered, before suddenly launching herself into the air and landing behind the turtle, throwing a hard kick into his shell that sent him sprawling backwards onto the stone ground. She loomed over his prone form.

"…but not good enough. It's been fun playing with you, but the games are over. Prepare to die, creature." She growled, creating an axe made from her mystical flames and holding it above her head as she prepared to swing it down upon the terrapin.

Mikey's eyes grew wide as he quivered in fear.

_Come on…what would Donnie do? What would Donnie do?_

It was then that Mikey spotted the tree that he had been slammed into behind her. It supported a large strange looking tree house, but the tree was slowly giving way. If he could just grab that axe…

…or maybe he would not have to.

It was now or never. Mikey spun his body around in a spiral-like motion and knocked the axe right out of Witchy Karai's hands. He watched as it sailed through the air like a boomerang and grinned like a fool as it perfectly cut through the thin tree trunk.

The tree house began to topple and fall without the aid of the tree to balance it. Mikey rolled out of the way with a squeak just as the heavy house came down.

Karai spun around and froze in horror as the house came crashing down upon her in a heap of sharp, splintered wood and window glass.

Mikey coughed and spluttered as dust from the fallen debris filled the air. He waved a hand in front of his face as the dust finally cleared, and turned to see if his plan had worked, preparing himself in case Witchy Karai came back up again.

For several seconds, nothing happened. Just the stillness. He cautiously got closer.

The only thing he could see were her feet sticking out from underneath the wreckage.

Mikey let out a heavy sigh of relief. She was finally down for the count.

He spun his nunchaku and struck a smug pose, "Ha! In your face, Witchy witch!" he laughed, "You just got **_owned_** girl! _Booyakasha_!"

The cat, who had been watching from the side-lines the whole time, padded over to him and meowed happily for his victory. Mikey laughed and picked her up again in his arms as she nuzzled her head against his face.

Michelangelo finally began to take a look at his new surroundings. The area was littered with strange but neatly trimmed multi-coloured plants, their stems twisted in an odd fashion, with some that even reached up high in the sky. Even the bushes were a strange mixture of colours, for he did not see a single normal green bush; most were even polka dotted. There also stood many small houses, similar to the one he used to defeat Witchy Karai. Some even appeared to be oversized teacups. The ground he stood one was made of solid brick, painted in a swirling mixture of red and yellow. The two colours split into two separate paths; the red going off into the distance on his left, the yellow lead off on his right.

Mikey gazed around him in awe. "Kitty, I _really_ don't think I'm in New York anymore..." he murmured disbelievingly

The cat only mewed in response.


	4. Chapter 3: Wicked Warlock of the West

**Chapter 3: The Warlock of the West**

In the silence of the sewer lair, April O'Neil sat alone on the couch. She gazed sadly down at the duct tapped teddy bear in her hands.

When the turtles had returned home that night after their mission with disheartened looks on their faces, and Leonardo holding his limp right arm, she knew that her earlier hunch was right, and that something had happened.

Worse still, there was no sign of Michelangelo.

She had approached them with concern in her eyes. "What happened? Are you guys alright? Where's Mikey?" she asked worriedly.

Splinter had heard his sons come in and came into the living room to greet them. April had explained the entire situation on her coming to the lair, and he had been in the dojo mediating, awaiting for them to return. However, when he entered, he saw only three of his sons standing at the foot of the steps of the entrance to the lair, with one of them clearly injured. His brows furrowed in confusion and worry. "My sons, where is Michelangelo?" he inquired.

Leonardo had sighed and looked up at his Sensei desolately. "Sensei...Mikey's...gone..."

They had each spilled out the entire story to them. The Kraang ship…the warehouse fight…The Kraang portal explosion…and then the tornado…

Splinter had become very grieved over the loss of his youngest son, though he dared not show it outwardly, lest he worry his sons further. But for the keen eyes of April, his eyes clearly betrayed his true feelings. He was like Leonardo in that way.

The three remaining turtles had of course vowed to bring their younger brother back with everything they had. Donnie had proposed that he create some kind of replica of the Kraang mini portal and try to create a tamer version of the tornado that sent him there, and pray that it brought him back.

Splinter and April put their complete faith in them. But it did not rid them of the grief they felt however.

April now sat on the couch with the little stuffed bear in her hands; it had of course belonged to Mikey ever since he was little, and he had treasured it. She briefly looked up from the bear and glanced around her; the lair seemed so quiet and lifeless without him. By now, he would be skateboarding around the lair whooping in joy, pranking his brothers with his famous water balloons, or even just watching T.V with her.

She felt a single tear drop down her face. She watched sullenly as it landed on the button eye. Mikey had been the kid brother she had always wished she had. He may have been annoying and a little exhausting to be around at times, but that was what little brothers did.

That was what Mikey did.

Of course she was not the only one who could feel his absence. She knew without a doubt that Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello all felt his absence. And she figured that they were all blaming themselves for it in their own way.

She could just hear Donnie and Raph in the lab taking about what they would need to construct new portal. After they had fixed up his arm, Leo had headed into the dojo with Splinter to see if they could somehow connect to Mikey through mediation.

Giving the bear one last squeeze and dropping a small kiss on its furry brown forehead, she stood up and decided to aid Donnie and Raph before something got broken…besides actual lab equipment.

Just before she opened the door to Donnie's lab, April turned and gazed at the small bear seated alone on the couch. "Mikey..." she whispered, "I hope you're safe...we'll bring you home soon..."

With her silent message sent, she slipped into the lab.

* * *

Michelangelo gazed around him in wonder as he roamed down one of the brightly coloured paths. It appeared that he was wandering through some kind of village. The buildings (or oversized cutlery) appeared to be neatly polished and refined, so it was by no means an abandoned village. There was bound to be someone here that could help him or tell him where he was. "Hello?" he called, "Anyone here? _Hellooooo_?"

He herd rustling in the bushes behind him. He instantly spun around. No one was there, but he kept his guard up just in case; this world was so strange, he never knew who or _what_ could be watching him.

"Hello there, little one."

Mikey yelped at the sudden sound of a voice, his heart thumping in his chest as he spun around, his hands instinctively reaching for his nunchaku.

He looked up to find a beautiful young woman in elegant yellow dress floating above him in a crystal clear bubble just above his head. Freckles dotted across her rosy cheeks, her long, red hair fell over her shoulders as she stared down at him with kind light azure eyes. She wore long white gloves over her delicate hands and a glistening silver tiara upon her head. She sent him one of the kindest, purest smiles he had ever seen as she lowered herself down, the bubble popping upon contact with the ground.

Mikey stared at her, his eyes wide and jaw agape in awe as she walked slowly over to him, still wearing that beautiful smile that reminded him so much of...

"_April_?!" he cried. What was April doing here? And why was she wearing a beautiful strapless dress and tiara?

'April' was slightly taken aback at his sudden outburst but smiled anyhow. "I'm sorry," she said kindly, "you must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is not April. I'm Glinda the Good."

Mikey's shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. "Oh...sorry..." he mumbled, twiddling with his fingers absently, "I thought you were my human friend..." It was strange how two people who looked exactly the same as the people he knew from his world, yet both were completely different. It made his head hurt to think about it.

He looked up at her sharply as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Never mind that, little one. All is well; I get it all the time anyhow," she giggled. "Now, tell me, young turtle. Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

It was Mikey's turn to look stunned. "What?" he exclaimed, "I'm not a witch! I'm a mutant ninja turtle! My name's Michelangelo, or Mikey to the other guys."

Glinda April put a hand over her mouth and giggled again. "Oops! Sorry, I'm a little muddled. You see, a faithful friend of mine called to tell me that a new witch had just arrived and fought The Wicked Witch of the East..." she gestured behind him, her voice darkening ever so slightly, "and I'm presuming that _that's_ her, dead, underneath that house..."

Mikey's eyes widened in fearful realization as he spun around. Witchy Karai hand not moved once from underneath wreckage, her feet still sticking out from the splintered wood and glass. Mikey slowly turned back to Glinda April, his skin going visibly pale. "Did...did I kill her?" he stuttered.

Glinda April nodded grimly.

Mikey gasped in utter horror. "Oh my god, dudette, I am so sorry," he cried, waving his arms in the air frantically, "I – I didn't mean to kill her, I just wanted to get away –"

Glinda April silenced him with a raised hand. "It's no problem, young one," she reassured, "She was a threat to us all, anyhow. You did us a good justice, young witch"

Mikey sighed in exasperation. "I told you, I'm not a witch! Witches are girls, and they're old and ugly and stuff!" He heard a sudden collection of giggling around him, coming from the bushes. "What was that?" he asked apprehensively.

Glinda April tittered again. "That was the Munchkins. They're laughing because, you see, _I'm_ a witch too. I'm Glinda, the Good Witch of the North."

Mikey's jaw dropped as he blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Ooops, sorry about that. I've never seen a beautiful witch before. The only witches I've ever seen were the old, ugly evil ones in my old story books when I was a kid and stuff…"

Glinda April smiled as she took him by the hand and walked with him into what appeared to be the town square. "It's alright, Michelangelo," she said softly, "you have freed the Munchkins from the witches' tyranny, that's all that really matters."

"What's a Munchkin?" he asked curiously.

"The little people who live in this land. This place you see around you is Munchkin Land, and you are their national hero, my dear." She gently patted his cheek before glancing around her. "It's alright everyone, you can come out now!" she called into the seemingly empty streets.

Suddenly, the streets became filled with miniature individuals with very outlandish clothing, all approaching from out from the flowers and bushes, some of them even wearing hats that resembled the actual flowers they hid themselves within. They all appeared to be no more than the size of five-year-old children compared to him.

Mikey stared disbelievingly at the crowd before him. "Dude, am I seriously tripping here?" said to himself. He looked down at the cat, seemingly for an answer.

She merely mewed up at him.

The Munchkins gathered around Mikey and Glinda April, all of them staring curiously at the mutant turtle stood before them, some of them even poking him a few times to see if he was really flesh and bone. Glinda April put a hand on Mikey's shoulder as she spoke out to the people. "Everyone, this is your saviour, Michelangelo. He fell from a faraway star and with his magnificent abilities, destroyed Karai, the Wicked Witch of the East, and freed you all from her tyranny!"

Upon hearing her glorious news, the Munchinkins gasped in awe and began to swarm him, throwing words of immense gratitude and thanks to him, some shaking, and even inspecting his hands and patting him on his shell. "Umm, no problem, little dudes," he stuttered, "just doing my thing…" But in truth, he still felt very uncomfortable with being praised for unintentionally murdering someone, even if they were a 'bad guy'. Killing was never right, Splinter had taught them, and the very idea should be pushed back to the furthest part of the mind and heart.

Only in a desperate moment should you ever kill.

Only that moment could not be prevented. Mikey had no other choice.

"Let the joyous new be spread, the Wicked old Witch at last is dead!" Glinda April cheered, spreading her arms out wide as the Munchkins began to laugh and cheer joyously. Despite how he felt about the entire situation, Mikey could not help but laugh at the display as music began to fill the air. Flowers and confetti were thrown and spread all around as the residents of the little town all began to sing and dance;

_"Ding dong the witch is dead! _

_Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! _

_Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is dead! _

_Wake up, you sleepy head! _

_Rub your eyes, get out of bed! _

_Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is dead! _

_She's gone where the Goblins go _

_Below, Below, Below _

_Yo - ho, let's open up and sing, _

_And ring the bells out. _

_Ding Dong! The merry-oh! _

_Sing it high! _

_Sing it low! _

_Ding Dong, the Wicked witch is dead!"_

Mikey and Glinda April joined hands and danced along with the millions of Munchkins that had gathered together in celebration, spinning around in a circle whilst holding each other's hands. Glinda April laughed as the two of them danced like merry fools in the middle of the streets.

Mikey felt warm and content inside to hear her familiar laugh again as he held her smaller, dainty hands in his large green ones. Even if she was not _his_ April, the fact that she sounded, looked and best of all, laughed like her, that was enough for him to feel like he was no longer alone in this crazy new world he had found himself in. In fact, simply seeing her face again brought warmth to his heart.

A loud trumpet was suddenly blown and all dancing and singing stopped. Mikey glanced up as a tall man in an emerald green suit and wearing a silver clock with a chain attached to his pocket stepped onto the large, green painted platform in the centre of town square.

Mikey raised a brow. He knew that balding, red bearded man anywhere.

"Mr O'Neil?" he murmured to himself.

Glinda April took his hand and guided him up the steps to grand platform that was decorated in many colourful assortments of flowers and ribbons. A brass band stood happily behind the tall man as he reached out a kind hand to Glinda April and Michelangelo, guiding them politely up the steps. They stood next to the oddly dressed Mr O'Neil, Michelangelo quickly glancing at his odd attire. Glinda April did not miss this, and she giggled quietly to herself at his childlike curiosity.

Mr O'Neil cleared his throat as the square became silent, all eagerly waiting for what he had to say. "As Mayor of the Munchkin City," he spoke loud and proudly, "In the County of the Land of Oz, I welcome you most regally, Michelangelo". He bowed curtly to Michelangelo with a grateful smile upon his bearded face, as did Glinda April with a twinkle in her eye.

Mikey raised a brow for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Wait, what's an Oz?" he asked.

Glinda April laughed. "That's where we are, Michelangelo. This entire world you have landed in is called Oz!" she explained, gesturing around her with a graceful sweep of her hand.

Mikey glanced around him in awe. He was in a magical world filled with tiny people and witches? He was not dreaming? He was not _dead?_

"This. Is. SWEEET!" he cried, pumping fist in the air with glee.

Glinda April and Mayor O'Neil laughed at his little display. "Then this is a day of Independence for all the Munchkins and their descendants!" Mayor O'Neil continued proudly, "Let the joyous new be spread, the Wicked old Witch at last is dead!"

As the cheering, dancing and music continued, Mikey no longer felt afraid. Somehow, with all these friendly, yet very odd people around him, along with alternate versions of April and her father, he felt safer than he ever had in weeks.

However, after the festivities were over, he would ask Glinda April if she could get him back home somehow. She was clearly an enchanted being, so surely she could somehow transport him back to New York. Although he already loved it here in this uncanny place called Oz, he still desired to get back to the real April, to save her real father, and to reunite with his real his family.

He wondered if they were worried about him. Did they think he was dead? Even if they did, no doubt they were going to break their shells to find a way to get him back…

Abruptly, something large landed with a thundering boom in centre of the crowd, blasting several people off their feet as a cloud of blood red smoke filled the air. The Munchkins ran screaming for their lives and wailing in terror. Mikey jumped in front of Glinda April out of pure instinct as he whipped out his nunchaku, preparing to face whatever had decided to crash the party and protect his fake older sister.

As the smoke began to clear, and the figure came into view, Mikey felt his heart fall in his chest.

"Aw, Sewer Apples…" he whimpered in fear.

Standing tall and threateningly within the centre of the town, was none other than The Shredder himself. His appearance slightly resembled Karai's; he too wore a slightly torn cape that draped around his shoulders, his bladed gauntlets replaced with simple tattered cloth wrapped around his wrists and hands, leather boots instead of the metal padding, but he still wore the large helmet that concealed his scarred face. He glared at each person with murderous intent. His deadly bloodshot eyes roamed the crowd, until they locked onto the odd one out…

…in this case, Michelangelo.

Mikey shuddered in fright, but dared not move from in front of Glinda April or drop his weapons. Of course there had to be an alternate version of the man that had haunted his and his family's nightmares since the day they had first battled him. But couldn't he have been a friendly bakery man instead?

"Hey, I thought you said she was dead!" Mikey exclaimed, peeking over his shoulder to glance at the girl behind him, "Did she, like, take a new form or something?" he hoped beyond hope that was the case, for he could defeat her again if it were. Karai was nowhere near as strong as her father…

However, his hopes were shattered when Glinda April shook her head as she spoke in low disgusted voice, "The one you killed was The Wicked Witch of the East. This is Shredder, the Wicked Warlock of the West, Karai's father. He is the lord of all wicked witches and warlocks..."

Mikey gulped. "Oh boy," he whinged again.

This day was not going well for the young orange turtle.

"Who killed my daughter?" Shredder growled, his voice low and menacing as it resonated through the air freezing the blood of the many terrified citizens that cowered in fear at his presence, "Who killed my daughter, the Wicked Witch of the East?!" He pointed threatening finger towards Mikey. "Was it you? _Answer me_!"

Mikey trembled. "I-it was just an accident!" he stuttered, "She attacked me and I just - "

Mikey was silenced further as Shredder formed a long sharp blade from his mystic crimson flames and charged at him with killing intent as he leapt to impale the orange clad turtle.

Mikey shielded himself with his arms as he screamed.

**_"STOP!"_**

Glinda April suddenly moved in front of him and threw up her hands as she formed a powerful crystal wall before her, blocking the Shredders' attack. Glinda April growled as she glared ferociously at him.

Mikey had never seen her like this before, not even in his own dimension…and boy was she terrifying.

"You. Leave. Him. **_ALONE_**!" She yelled fiercely as she thrust her hands forward with a defiant cry, sending Shredder flying backwards with a powerful force. He expertly flipped back onto his feet as he glared daggers at Glinda April, standing up to his full height, which towered over the both of them.

"You stay out of this, Glinda!" he snapped, "You of all people have no right to speak! I am here only for vengeance!"

Glinda April growled again, grinding her teeth together in rare anger. "I could care less about you or your petty vengeance for Karai, _father_!" she spat.

Mikey gasped behind her. Did she say _father_?! Shredder was her _father_? She was Shredder's daughter _too_?!

Despite hearing Michelangelo gasp behind her, Glinda April continued. "I will not let you harm this boy who has done _nothing_ wrong in my eyes! And I will not let you obtain the Sacred Crimson Orb!"

Shredder seemed taken aback by this sudden news, as did Mikey. "Sacred what now?" he asked, now very confused. What was she talking about?

His thoughts were cut short when Shredder began to chuckle evilly. "So…It is this turtle that holds the, 'Sacred Crimson Orb', eh?" he sneered, "After all these centuries, it finally arrives, does it? In that case…" He took a few slow strides towards them.

Glinda April spread her arms outward, unfazed by Shredders daunting actions toward them. "You will **_not_** touch him!" she snarled, "He does not belong to you, nor does the Sacred Crimson Orb that he holds!"

Shredder threw back his head and laughed at the young woman. "That, my dear, is where you are wrong!" he mocked, "I am the rightful bearer of this great power, as I have been for centuries! Do you really think you are able to stop me, _child_?"

Glinda April glowered at him yet again. "You have no real power here, Shredder! Now, be gone, before **_I_** drop a house on you too! Or worse!" she threatened coldly as sapphire flames began to spark and glow in her hands.

Shredder scoffed. He was by no means afraid of this child's display, but she indeed did have a valid point. "Very well," he muttered darkly, taking a step away from the young witch and the turtle whom she guarded, "I shall bide my time. And as for you, you disgusting green creature, it's true, I cannot attend to you here and now as I'd like, but just try to stay out of my way...just try! I shall get you, my boy, and your pathetic little feline friend too!"

Mikey gulped as he scooped up the cat and hugged it to his chest.

Shredder once again threw back his head and began to laugh insanely, causing Mikey's heart to nearly freeze in his chest. However, Glinda April never once moved from in front of him, nor did she lower her hands or lose her icy glare.

Crimson smoulder erupted from the earth once more, and once it cleared, The Shredder had vanished.

Mikey coughed and spluttered as the smoke filled the air and slowly faded. People really knew how to make a theatrical exit in this place, didn't they?

Glinda April still bore her glare until all smoke cleared from the air. She then finally turned back to Mikey, her familiar warm and loving smile returned. "I'm so sorry, Michelangelo" she said sadly, "I'm afraid you've made a very bad enemy with The Shredder Warlock."

Mikey harrumphed, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, it isn't the first time," he muttered under his breath.

Glinda April hummed forlornly in agreement.

Remembering something, Mikey looked up at her, sharply "By the way, what was all that about you calling Shredder your dad? And what was that...secret...Cresson, thingy?"

April chuckled. "You mean, the Sacred Crimson Orb?" she corrected, "Well, I myself cannot tell you; that is something you must discover on your own…" her face became serious once more as she placed both hands on his shoulders firmly.

"Just know that you must never let anyone but the closest of those to you to take possession of it, chiefly The Shredder, for his only purpose is to use it to cause discord through the land. Understood?"

Mikey nodded vigorously. He was rather surprised and pleased with himself; he was actually was able to understand most of that. But he also knew that she was avoiding his previous question. However, Michelangelo knew when to pry, and when to keep his mouth shut, so he decided to leave it alone for now.

Glinda April took hold of his arm gently, and led him to the centre of the town once more. "Well, the sooner you're out of Oz altogether, the better" she said, a sad smile appearing on her lips as she spoke.

Mikey nodded. "I kinda like it here, but...I'd really like to get back to my family in New York...but which way is New York? Can you get me back?"

April shook her head apologetically. "I'm Sorry. I may be the third – I mean, _second_ now, most powerful witch in the land, but my power only goes so far. I cannot send people back through different worlds…"

She trailed off as a thought occurred to her. "…But I know one person who can. He is known as the Great and Powerful, the Wizard of Oz."

"Who's he? Is he good or bad?" Mikey asked apprehensively. He was just about through with evil witches at this point.

"He is very good, but very mysterious. He lives far from here, in a grand residence called The Emerald City. It's a very long journey from here...did you bring a broom stick?"

Mikey glanced at her awkwardly. "Ummm...nope...I'm not a witch, remember? And how come Shredder didn't have one but Karai did?"

Glinda April shook her head with a weary roll of her eyes, "She had always preferred to show off. And if you have no broom stick, then I'm afraid you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkin Land." She said as the miniature people gathered around them, true to her word.

"And remember," She warned, "never let the Sacred Crimson Orb slip away from you for a moment, or you and all of Oz will be at the mercy of the Wicked Warlock of the West, as well as all the treacherous beings that also choose to reside here in Oz…"

Mikey gulped. So the fate of an entire different world was resting on his shoulders, with this Sacred whatever he has absolutely no idea about inside him, which was ultimately the key to both life and destruction should The Shredder ever get his blades on it?

Great.

In his musings, Glinda April had gently taken the cat from Mikey, holding her gently in her arms as she mewed and nuzzled Glinda April's cheek with her soft auburn head. "I see you've made friends with my faithful feline companion, Klunk" Glinda April smiled.

"Klunk?"

She nodded. "She was the one who called me here after you fought the Witch. She is a telepathic feline."

She stared deep into Klunk's eyes. Her azure eyes suddenly began to give off an ominous glow. A bright blue light sparked into the felines eyes as the glow faded. After a moment, Klunk's eyes returned to their emerald hue as she blinked several times.

Glinda April turned back to Mikey, who seemed quite speechless at the display. "She will guide you and also help you get through the Emerald Gates when you arrive. She is a…a 'free pass' If you will." She expressed.

She put Klunk down and watched as she padded over to Mikey. Mikey looked back up at Glinda April. "Cool! With this little gal, this trip should be awesome!" he said enthusiastically, though his insides were twisting nervously, "So where do I start?"

Glinda April beamed, "I'd always start at the beginning. Start right here, at the yellow brick road, and then follow it all the way to Emerald City." She led Mikey to where the yellow brick road started as the Munchkins crowded around them in curiosity. Glinda April kissed him on the forehead and slowly backed away, her heart filled with hope for the young turtle. She had read his heart; he may not have looked like much of a threat to the eyes of others, but what she had witnessed was a warrior. A strong, faithful warrior with one of the greatest hearts she had ever seen in all her years on Oz. She had full confidence in him that he would succeed in his quest.

But she could not help but feel as though she were giving away a very close family member, a baby brother perhaps, letting him wander the unknown world alone. The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Mikey spun around to face her and exclaimed, "But, wait, what happens if I-?"

"Just follow the Yellow brick Road, Michelangelo. And should you ever lose your way, Klunk will guide and protect you..." she answered kindly. She then raised her hands heavenwards as a pure crystal bubble formed around her body. Everyone watched in wonder as the good witch floated gracefully up into the sky and disappeared into the distance.

Mikey blinked. "Wow. People come and go quick here, huh?" he breathed.

The Munchkins around him nodded and chuckled in agreement.

With that, Mikey looked down at yellow path he stood upon. "Okay…so, follow the yellow brick road…" he told himself, "why do I get the feeling I've heard that somewhere else before?"

Shrugging the thought off, he began to follow the swirling path, Klunk friskily padding at his heels as he walked. The Munchkins followed closely behind him as he finally reached the edge of the city.

"Goodbye, Michelangelo!" Mayor O'Neil called encouragingly, "May the fates treat you kindly, and may you protect the Sacred Crimson Orb! We at Munchkin Land all pray that you return to your home safely!"

Mikey turned and waved at them with a smile, confidence blooming in his chest. He could do this! This was nothing compared to what he had to do every day back in New York! Just get to The Emerald City, find that Wizards guy, and he was home free!

Besides, he had been through worse…right?

"Bye everyone! I'll see y'all later, dudes!" he called back. The Munchkins waved their hero goodbye, some even shedding tears as the young turtle set off on his great adventure.

Soon, Michelangelo disappeared out of sight, following the yellow bricked road into the distance as he wandered bravely into the vast unknown.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, dear readers! We set off on Mikey's great adventure!**

**lol, that sounded so cheesy! I hope you guys are liking this! Please R&R! Loves!**


	5. Chapter 4: If You Only Had a Brain

**Chapter 4: If You Only Had a Brain**

In the early hours of the morning, down deep within the sewers of the busy city of New York, a genius was at work.

The highly skilled and highly intelligent ninja turtle, Donatello, was sat in his lab at his desk, concentrating resolutely on the task before him. He had managed to decode the details of the miniature Kraang portal through the Kraang storage device they had stolen from the TCRI building some time ago. If he could rebuild it and somehow recreate what Mikey had done to set it off before, he reckoned they could most likely bring him home…

They had to…somehow.

Setting his tools on his work table next to the unfinished machine, Donatello briefly let his mind wander. It wandered back to the night when he had fell and injured his legs at that junkyard not a few weeks ago…

* * *

_It was late at night after everyone else had retired to their beds. Donnie had reassured everyone he would be fine, that it was only a minor injury at most and would heal up within a couple of days. They had reluctantly left him alone in his lab, but only after insisting he call them if he needed anything._

_It was a few hours after that that Mikey had silently crept into the lab as Donnie lay on the cot Leo and Raph had set up for him so he could rest up. He preferred to stay inside the large laboratory, should he need any medical assistance during the night. He really did not want to bother his brothers or his father any more that night. _

_He was fifteen. He could take care of himself, now._

_Donnie of course, being a highly trained martial artist, had heard his younger brother enter, but decided to keep his eyes closed. Maybe he would go away if he saw that he was sleeping._

_"Don? Donnie, you awake?"_

_Of course he wouldn't. It was Mikey. He would take no answer as a challenge if anything._

_"Donatello?" _

_Donnie still said nothing, but curiosity got the better of him as he cracked an eye open and saw Mikey play with his bandages and look around awkwardly. He seemed quite nervous, unsure of what to do since his brother did not respond to his calls. Or, if he already had in mind what he was planning to do, was unsure now if he should do it, knowing that he would get into trouble in the morning should Donnie find out._

_Donnie had thought he had just come in to see if he could mess with his experiments or play with Timothy in the tank whilst he was asleep. It was typical of Mikey to touch anything and everything he found interesting. Heck, he could be strapped to a time bomb, and be amazed by the little spark of flame burning the fuse as it itched closer to what would be his ultimate doom._

_However, what he did next both surprised, and did not surprise him all at once._

_Instead of leaving or playing with is his stuff, Mikey lowered himself down and squeezed his way next to Donnie on the cot. When he had finally settled into a comfortable position, Donnie wordlessly shuffled further along in the cot to make room and covered them both with his blanket. Without opening his eyes, he slung an arm around Mikey._

_Mikey snuggled closer to his older brother with a content sigh. "I knew you were awake dude," he whispered, "just thought you needed company." _

_"Much appreciated, Mikey" he yawned simply. _

_The two turtles became still as sleep overcame them, Mikey's gentle snores lulling the tech guru to sleep. Truth be told, he had felt rather lonely in his empty lab with only his lifeless machines for company. _

_However, now that Mikey was here, he no longer felt so lonely. _

_That was also very typical of Mikey…_

_…he knew when you needed the company._

* * *

Donnie's memory faded away. His vision blurred slightly as a single tear dripped down his face. He blinked rapidly to stop more coming, before growling as he then scrubbed at them furiously. He picked up his tools again and set back to work.

He had had to focus. He had to reconstruct this portal.

Focus on the machines.

Focus on the numbers.

Focus on…

Donnie dropped his head on the desk with a thud and let out a frustrated sigh. He could not concentrate. How could he? He still felt terrible for what had happened that night. If only he had not been so foolish and made Mikey abolish that portal himself…

There could have been voluminous ways to detonate that stupid thing – but it was being activated in that very moment. He was under pressure, and he never worked well under pressure. That little mistake had cost Mikey dearly…

Or worse…it could very well have cost him his life…his baby brother could be dead, and Donnie was to blame.

Despite everything, all the arguments, all the teasing, Donnie was very close to Mikey. Not just in age but in other things; they did not share the same matter of thinking or same way of fighting, but even so, they were still brothers. Whenever Leo and Raph were doing something together or fighting each other again, Donnie and Mikey could always hang out and do something to pass the time, be it to watch T.V together, listen or dance along to some music, or even just have Mikey watching him whilst he worked on something…

He'd give anything just to have him come in at any moment and throw a water balloon.

Donnie sniffed and rubbed his arm across his red eyes. He had to keep working. Crying was not going to bring him back any faster. And he refused to cry and look weak.

He felt a hand suddenly rest on his shoulder. He abruptly looked up to see Raph staring down at him with concerned emerald eyes, which was very rare for the hot tempered turtle.

Donnie looked away from him. "I can do this," he stated firmly. "Like Leo, Splinter and April always said, I have the brains to do it. I can fix things…I can fix _anything._"

Raph nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "I know, bro," he said quietly, "Just don't dilly-dally or not ask for help. Got that, Brainy-boy?"

Donnie could not bite back a smirk as he gazed up at his older brother. "Sure thing, Meathead."

* * *

As the sun blazed hotly above the strange earth he had fallen into, Michelangelo walked down the seemingly endless stretch of yellow that was the brick road he was supposed to follow, Klunk taking the lead in their little march to the city. He glanced down at her and grinned. In the short moments he had spent with her, he already loved that little kitty. She was almost like a guide dog…or cat, rather.

Mikey looked up from Klunk to find that the road was split into two, one stretch of road going off to the right and the other to the left. Both paths lead far off into the distance, and he could not see a single sign post of any kind that would tell him which way to go.

"Oh…great" he sighed, "now which way do I go?"

He looked down to Klunk, "You know the way, right Kitty?" he inquired. Glinda April had told him that if he were to get lost Klunk would know which way to go. Probably something to do with that blue light he saw earlier coming from her eyes.

However, Klunk did not respond to his call as she sat and stared at large cornstalk next to them. "Um, Klunk?" he asked again, tilting his head slightly in confusion, "I said, you know which way to go, right?"

"I do beg your pardon, but _that_ way is nice way!"

Mikey jumped up in surprise, his hands instinctively reaching for the Nunchaku in his belt. He looked up to see a simple Scarecrow in the middle of the cornfield tied to a stake, wearing a blue and red lumberjack shirt with purple overalls. Hay stuck out of his shirt and sleeves, and he had a humble straw hat seated upon his head, hiding his face from view. It had its hand pointed to the left path.

Klunk hissed at the straw figure. Mikey giggled, "C'mon, kitty, even I know Scarecrows don't actually talk…do they?"

Then again, he had seen some crazy things so far during his stay here in Oz. Maybe –

"Well, it's pleasant down _that_ way too!"

Mikey looked up sharply again. The Scarecrow was now pointing down the way he had come.

He stared wide eyed. "Uh…wasn't he pointing the other way a second ago?" he said uncertainly.

"Some people even go _both_ ways…in more ways than one! Ha ha!" the Scarecrow crossed his arms to point both ways.

And Mikey saw it move.

Mikey's eyes enlarged and his jaw dropped. "D-did you…you _did_ say something!" he exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow shook his head. Then nodded. Then shook it again. Then nodded again.

Mikey stared at him flatly, his surprise replaced with mild annoyance. "Dude, can't you make up your mind!"

The Scarecrow finally looked up. Mikey's jaw must have hit the floor, for he was certain he tasted dirt.

_Donatello?!_

The Scarecrow looked exactly like his third eldest turtle brother in almost every detail. His lean figure, the brown eyes, the gap tooth, the oval shaped head, the olive green scaly skin, the shell he could just catch a glimpse of – he even had the same freaking purple bandana tied around his eyes!

What the heck was going on?

"To answer your question, Mr Little turtle," the Donnie scarecrow answered, "I can't make up my mind, 'cause I don't have brain, y'see! All straw!" He pointed to his hat with a goofy grin.

Mikey bit back a laugh, but a smirk crept its way on his face. "But, how can you talk without a brain?" he asked.

"Well, people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

Mikey grinned, desperately suppressing a laugh, "I guess so!" he agreed. This was too good; Donatello, the self-proclaimed fellow with 'a way with machines,' having no brain? It was almost hysterical.

Mikey cleared his throat as he shook away his giggles. "Well, my name's Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey!" he said with a bow.

Scarecrow beamed at the little turtle. "I don't have a name! Nice to meet you! How do you do?!" he asked brightly, never losing his goofy smile.

Mikey was slightly taken aback. He had no name, but he was totally cool with it?

Okay then.

"Uh, I'm good, you?" he replied.

Scarecrows' demeanour changed entirely within an instant. "Oh, not very well at all…" he said sadly.

Mikey tilted his head. "Why not?" he asked curiously, "you seemed fine five seconds ago."

"Well," Scarecrow elaborated, "as you can see, I'm kinda…um…" he gestured to the pole suspending him above ground with a shrug.

"Oh!" Right! Sorry," Mikey understood.

"Yeah. You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back."

Mikey smiled brightly, "Well, I'll help you down then!" he offered.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, very kind!" Donnie Crow smiled, showing the familiar gapped tooth that made Mikey's heart ache slightly. He hadn't realized just how much he missed his geeky brother.

Shaking the sad feeling away, Mikey walked over to the Scarecrow. "Um, let's see...uh...I'm not too sure..." He inspected the pole he was tied to, but could see no knot or anything he could use to cut him down without ripping his back off. That would be rather painful, even for a scarecrow.

"Well, I'm not too bright about doing things," Scarecrow offered, "but if you just bend that nail down at the back, then maybe I'll slip off!"

Mikey spotted the nail. "Oh, here it is. Well, okey dokey, then!" And with a hard tug, he bended it as instructed. The Scarecrow fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, well, there goes some of me again!" said cheerfully as he grabbed clumps of hay and stuffed it back into his shirt.

Mikey hurried to his side. "Oh gosh, you okay, Donatello? – I – I mean – "

Scarecrow waved him off, "Oh don't worry about it, it happens all the time, i just pick it up and put it back in again!"

He stopped for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, or as deep in a thought you can be without a brain. "Hmmm...Donatello...I like that! I've never been given a real name before! And it sounds smart too!" he exclaimed happily, "Donnie! I love it! Oh my, it's good to be free!" He suddenly stood up and spun around on the spot, but he lost his footing as he tumbled down to the ground.

Mikey yelped in surprise as he quickly ran to his aid. Is this how _he_ was all the time?! He kind of felt sorry for his brothers for putting them through all that.

"Ha ha! I scared you, didn't I?" Donnie laughed, settling himself into a seated position.

"No, I just thought you hurt yourself! Dude, you gotta chill out!" Mikey said, putting his hands on his hips.

Donnie lost his smile as he looked up at him. "You mean, I didn't scare you?"

Mikey hesitated. "Uh, no, not really, why?"

Donnie looked down shamefully and sighed. "Oh, I didn't think so..."

A crow suddenly appeared with a 'caw' and landed on Donnie's right shoulder. "Boo! Go away! Shoo! Scat!" Donnie cried. The crow simply stared at him, completely unaffected by his 'threatening' gestures as he picked up a strip of straw from his head and flew away with it.

"You see? I can't even scare a crow!" Donnie cried, "they come from miles around just eat my crops and laugh at my face..." Donnie sniffed sadly. "Oh, I'm a failure...because I haven't got a brain..." he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands, "I can't do anything…"

Mikey stared down at him. He knew all too well how to handle this. Donnie sometimes became depressed or downhearted when one of his inventions was broken or got destroyed during battle, or when his brothers did not understand his advanced logic…or if he failed to get April to notice him. This was often. And every time he saw Donnie's sad face, he hated it. So he would do anything and everything he could think of to make him smile again. And more often than not, it worked.

If there was anything Mikey knew better than pizza, it was how to help his brothers. After all, they always did the same whenever he was down or scared of something when they were younger. And he knew they would still do it for him if he ever got back.

He knelt down to sit next to Donnie, and slung a comforting arm around his fake-brothers' shoulder. Donnie looked up slightly, his eyes brimmed with tears. "Hey dude, come on" he comforted softly, "you're not a failure. You just gotta keep your hopes up, man. You'll get some brains somehow."

Donnie looked up completely now. "...you think so?" he asked quietly.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah man! Definitely!"

At this, Donnie's smile returned. Mikey smiled back. That was what he liked to see.

"Umm...just as a question, what would you do with a brain if you had one?" Mikey asked curiously.

Donnie sat up straight and placed a finger on his chin. "Well, I...I..." a smile grew across his face. He suddenly leapt to his feet cheerfully and began to…

…sing?

"_I could while away the hours, _

_Conferrin' with the flowers, _

_Consultin' with the rain. _

_And my head I'd be scratchin' _

_While my thoughts were busy hatchin' _

_If I only had a brain. _

_I'd unravel every riddle _

_For any individ'le _

_In trouble or in pain. _

_With the thoughts I'd be thinkin' _

_I could be another Lincoln _

_If I only had a brain. _

_Oh, I could tell you why _

_The ocean's near the shore I_

_ could think of things I never thunk before, _

_And then I'd sit - and think some more. _

_I would not be just a nuffin' _

_My head all full of stuffin' _

_My heart all full of pain. _

_I would dance and be merry, _

_Life would be a ding-a-derry _

_If I only had a brain!"_

He suddenly slipped and fell to the ground with a surprised yelp and a thud.

Mikey laughed as he went to Donnie's side. "Dude! That was hilarious!" he snickered, "if the crows back in New York could see that, they'd be scared to pieces!"

Donnie looked up disbelievingly, "They would?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!" Mikey nodded, his grin never leaving his face. They would sometimes her Donnie humming a little tune in his lab whilst he worked on something, which would then sometimes turn into a full blown singing number. They would all laugh at him when he got caught, but they all thought he had a very beautiful voice. It was good to hear it again.

"Oh wow!" Donnie breathed at Mikey's statement, but then grew confused. "Ummm...where's New York?" he asked.

Mikey's smile faded as he looked to the side sadly. "Well, that's where I live...where my friends and family are too..." he mumbled, before turning back to Donnie, "and I wanna get there so bad that I'm going all the way to a place called Emerald City to get this guy called 'The Great and Powerful' to help me. Apparently he's a wizard, or something."

Donnie put a finger to his chin again. "Do you think if I went with you, this Wizard guy would give me some brains?" he asked.

Mikey seemed hesitant to answer. "Uh...I dunno...But even if he didn't, you wouldn't be any better off than you are now."

Donnie pouted slightly. "That's true, I guess..." he admitted grudgingly.

"Well, maybe you'd better not, man" Mikey urged, "I've got The Shredder on my tail and I don't want you to get hurt."

Donnie's head shot up in surprise at this. "Shredder?!" he cried, "you mean the Wicked Warlock of the West?! Ha! I'm not afraid of a silly Warlock! I'm not afraid of anything..." He lost his smile as he suddenly drew closer to Mikey and whispered "...except a lighted match..."

Mikey nodded, looking at the hay that stuck out from his clothing. "I can see why." He said without a hint of sarcasm.

"But I'd go against a whole box of them just to get some brains!" Donnie insisted as he took Mikey's hands in both of his. "Look, I won't be any trouble, 'cause I don't eat a thing! And I won't try to manage things 'cause I can't think! Oh please won't you take me with you?!" he begged.

Mikey gazed deep into his dark brown eyes. He really was desperate. He could not leave him behind, not like this. Not only that, but it would kill him if he had to leave his brother behind. Even if he was not his real brother, he still behaved and looked the same, and he felt that undeniable connection to him that told him that he was the Donnie he knew and loved, just with a few screws loose.

This world could fake a lot of things, but it could not fake his brothers.

Mikey grinned reassuringly and gripped Donnie's hands tighter. "Of course I will bro."

Donnie grinned like a fool. "Oh, thank you Michelangelo!" he cried happily.

"You can call me Mikey...or little bro is cool, too" Mikey said with a kind smile on his face. He loved seeing his brothers happy like this. A smile was all he ever really needed from them.

A little respect too wouldn't hurt, though.

"Okay...Little bro!" Donnie chortled, "I've never had a little bro before...what's a little bro?"

Mikey laughed, "Its short for little brother, dude!" he explained.

"Oh right! Well, I've never had a little brother either! I've always wanted one!"

Mikey smiled widely again as he helped his other brother to his feet. "Well, you've got one now!" he laughed.

"Oh boy!" he cheered excitedly. "To Oz, then?!"

Mikey nodded. "To Oz! Klunk, which way now?"

Klunk mewed, happy to be of use again. She became still as her emerald eyes began to glow bright blue again. She turned her head to the left path and mewed in confirmation.

"Okay! Good kitty!" Mikey praised as he turned to Donnie. "Let's get going, Donnie!"

"Yeah...! Wait, where are we going?"

"…Oz"

"Oh, right! Sorry, of course!"

Mikey shook his head with a smile. It felt good to be the smart one for a change, but it was exasperating when everyone one else had no idea what you were talking about...

Oh god, he sounded like the real Donnie.

With that, Michelangelo, Klunk and his new companion Donatello marched down the path to Emerald City together to seek out the 'Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz'.


	6. Chapter 5: If You Only Had a Heart

**Chapter 5: If You Only Had a Heart**

Loud thumps and grunts could be heard across the lair as Raphael threw several hard punches at the practice dummy in the living room. Sweat poured down his face and his breath came out in ragged huffs as he abused the lifeless sack of stuffing.

It had been a whole day since Michelangelo had been lost. Donatello had been stuck in his lab most of the time trying to rebuild the machine, April was with him to make sure he did not exhaust himself, and Leonardo was in the dojo getting his arm back in shape by doing a few simple katas, as well as trying to keep his mind occupied and calm for the time being.

Raphael was mostly seen at the punching bag, venting all his anger and frustration on the helpless bag that was forced to face his fury. As he continued his attacks, his mind floated back…a week before the incident at the junkyard…before Mikey had gone missing.

* * *

_Raph slumped out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes and letting out a long exhausted yawn. He had woken up hungry again that night, and could not get back to sleep until he had eaten something. Donnie said something to with insomnia? _

_Oh well. Whatever it was, it was ticking him off and he was hungry. _

_He sluggishly walked towards the kitchen, and was about to switch on the light when he heard a sudden clutter in the darkened room. _

_He froze. He reached instinctively for his Sais, but cursed silently when he realized he had left them back in his room. He slowly drew back the curtains that served as the door. _

_Without a sound he pounced onto the figure in the kitchen. Both rolled across the floor in a tangle of limbs before Raph finally overpowered him and raised his fist, ready to pummel the intruder who dared enter his home._

_"AH! WAIT! MERCY, DUDE, _MERCY_!"_

_Raph froze. "Mikey?!" he exclaimed. _

_In the dark, he could just make out Mikey giving a shaky nod, his baby blue eyes nearly glowing as he pleaded for mercy. Raph let out a breath of exasperation as he got off Mikey and went to the light switch and flipped it on, revealing Michelangelo lying sprawled on the floor, shielding his eyes from the sudden gleam. _

_"Dude, I could have pulverized you! What the heck are you doing in here?" Raph asked hotly, folding his arms firmly over his chest with a frown._

_Mikey propped himself on his elbows and shrugged. "I woke up hungry so I came for a snack" he answered nonchalantly._

_Raph snorted, letting himself relax. "Me too..." he replied, "what'd you have in mind?"_

_Mikey put a finger to his chin and pretended to think about that. He suddenly hopped to his feet and hovered over to the fridge. He opened it and took out a large box of pizza and presented it dramatically to his older brother, opening the box and putting it on the table._

_Raph smirked. "Well, well, well..." he chuckled, "Chocolate and Pepperoni pizza, and Jellybean, Anchovy and Jalapeño?" _

_Mikey shrugged again as he took a seat on a stool, smiling as Raph sat in front of him. "Well, I kinda guessed you'd wake up or something, so I saved four of your slices and put them in the box with my other three. Hope you don't mind?" _

_Raph smirked again, shaking his head, "Nah, no worries man," he said as he took a slice of his pizza. "You know me so well" he joked as he chomped on his pizza. _

_Mikey beamed as he examined his nails smugly. "Yeah...I know bro..."_

_The two brothers sat in silence for a moment as they ate their midnight snack._

_"So...what'd you dream about?" Raph asked, casually breaking the silence. _

_Mikey raised a brow. "What?" _

_"Don't play dumb, Mikey...or dumber, I should say...I can read you like a book. I'm guessing you had a nightmare, and you came in here to look for something to eat or something to cool you off. Am I right?" Raph probed. _

_Mikey gave up the act as he sighed heavily. "...yeah..." he mumbled as he propped his chin in his hands, looking down at the table._

_Raph sighed as he stood up and moved to sit next to Mikey. "The Shredder again?" he asked. _

_Mikey looked down in shame. "Is it ever anything else?" he admitted. Ever since they had fought The Shredder, they had all had terrible nightmares that kept them awake at nights, some worse than others at times. _

_But it no matter what happened, if The Shredder was involved, it always ended the same…_

_Raph saw the slight fear in his eyes and decided to take a different approach in his answer. "Well, yeah, it's different sometimes. Last time it was about a flying pizza monster that chased you and tried to eat your face off, wasn't it?" Raph smirked._

_Mikey looked up to his brother abruptly. "Wait...dude, you were actually _listening_ to me?" he asked disbelievingly. _

_Raph nodded with a nonchalant shrug and slung an arm around Mikey's shoulder. "I'm not deaf, man. Your dreams are crazy…but if they bother you that much…I guess I'll listen. Tell me all about it, bro."_

_Mikey smiled widely at his older brother as he started to ramble on about his nightmare, with Raph listening intently all the while, commenting and nodding in the right places._

_However, he could just hear hushed snickering behind the curtain in the darkness. Of course all the noise they had made would have woken one of them up. _

_Some ninjas they were._

_And judging by the fact he felt a third presence behind the curtain, something told him he was never going to hear the end of this in the morning…or during training…or possibly ever again._

_But looking at Mikey now, watching as he chatted aimlessly but confidently with his big brother by his side to protect him from all the nightmares out there, he decided he could live with that, if only to see his little brother smiling._

_Well, he could live with that to an extent…_

_Any more than that, then heads were going to be busted..._

* * *

With a loud cry, Raph punched the dummy right off the stand, sending it flying to the other side of the room with a crash. He fell to his knees panting heavily, tears falling from his eyes as he huffed in exhaustion. He growled as he scrubbed away at them furiously. How could he have let him slip away from him so easily?

If he could have just held on for a little longer…if only he had been strong enough…

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Splinter as he gazed down at him, his dark eyes filled with concern for his second eldest, but sorrow for the loss of his youngest.

Raph steeled his expression, wiping his teary eyes as he stood up and put a hand over his fathers'. He had to be strong. For his brothers. For him.

If they were ever to get Mikey back, he needed to be there to help, and not be a teary mess like Donnie had almost been the other day. "Don't you worry, Sensei" he reassured firmly, "We're gonna bring him back."

Splinter nodded, and without warning, he pulled his son to his chest and wrapped his arms around him securely. "Yes. I know you will. You all will."

Raph stood there stunned for a moment, before his arms reflexively wrapped around his father tightly, burying his head into his chest. He held back as much as he could, but he could no longer.

He silently let the tears flow.

* * *

Back in Oz, Michelangelo, Klunk and their new companion Donatello, strolled together side by side down the yellow bricked road through a large thick forest. The forest, despite the thick trees that towered above, was still very well lit by the beautiful rays of the sun. Mikey could catch quick glimpses of the many strange animals that inhabited here, some of them resembling the creatures he always saw on documentaries on the television, only these creatures bore more legs, some with more arms, wigs that should not be, some with two heads, and he even spotted a family of deer with six legs each.

And he thought his family were different from the rest of the world. In this forest, he would fit right in.

The terrapin and the 'scare-apin' began talking about trivial matters, such as how Donnie had been created and how he could talk, and of course why he looked like a turtle, to which Donnie answered that he could not remember much about his past, but the man who had sewn him together had a fondness for turtles, and was rather creative. How he could walk and talk though, he could not remember, but he did comment on the fact that he was not the only inanimate object that could…well, be animated.

This was Oz after all. If witches could exist, then why not talking scarecrows?

However, during the course of their trip, the subject mostly centred on where Mikey came from, what it was like in New York City, who his family were and if they were all turtles like him. This Donnie was just as curious as the Donnie from his world, which made Mikey both happy and a little downcast, seeing as he was not _his_ Donnie, but he chose not to show it, as to not dampen the mood.

He told Donnie everything he knew about the city that never slept; the tall buildings, the millions of people, the mutants he fought on a weekly basis, about his brothers and Sensei, about how he learned to fight in the ways of the ninja…

…and of course, about the glorious wonders of the food of all foods, pizza.

However, unbeknownst to them, as they conversed and laughed together, a large, lone figure hid within the darkness of the trees, watching them with his enraged bloodshot glare as they walked deeper into the wood.

* * *

The two turtles walked in companionable silence for a time, each admiring or exploring the forest around them, when Mikey heard a loud low grumbling sound.

The duo froze in their tracks. Mikey reached for his nunchaku and stood protectively in front of Donnie, for this version of his staff wielding brother had no weapon, and no idea how to fight…

…better yet, he had no _idea_ at all!

He slowly turned to the left and right, but he saw and heard nothing. The forest was silent aside from the chirping birds and the occasional call of the animals that hid behind the bushes.

The grumbling came again…and this time, Mikey_ felt_ it.

Mikey looked down, his cheeks turned red as he clutched his stomach bashfully. "Heheh...um, sorry, that was me. I might be a little hungry..." he confessed. He glanced around the area. "Is there a pizza stand somewhere around here?"

"What's a pizza stand?" Donnie inquired in confusion, "I thought pizza was a food, how can it stand?"

Mikey sighed. "Never mind..."

If he ever got home, he would never pester Donnie like this again.

He skimmed the area again, looking hungrily for anything he could possibly snack on or –

He suddenly spotted something hanging from a tree…from various trees actually. "Oooh! Apples!" he exclaimed, very happy to finally be able to eat something that looked normal. He and Donnie raced over to them and gazed up at them admiringly.

"ooh...these look good" Mikey cooed as he reached up and picked one of them from its branch. Before he could take a single bite, the fruit was quickly and rudely snatched from his hands.

Then said hand was harshly slapped.

"OUCH!" he yelped, holding his stinging hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice hissed down at him.

"Well, sorry I was hungry and I – "

Mikey stopped mid-sentence and did a double take. Was that tree talking to him? A tree that looked an awful lot like…

…Snakeweed?

"Did you say something?" Mikey asked disbelievingly, staring wide eyed at the taller, thicker and russet coloured version of one of his mutant enemies, Snakeweed, who had taken a more tree-like appearance and build. He had retained his ugly features, such as his large head, beady golden eyes and uneven face, but his head was covered in harlequin leaves and his weed-like vines had been replaced with braches.

And it did not help that there were several more trees that looked and sounded almost exactly like him.

The other identical trees around him began to snicker. "Ya hear 'em? 'E says 'e was 'ungry, 'e did!" one of them mocked.

Snakeweed-tree glared back down at him with sour expression. "Well, how would you feel if someone came and picked something off of you?!" he spat.

Mikey took a step cautious step back. He may not have been the real Snakeweed, but he looked just as dangerous nonetheless. And there were many of them. "Um...I'm sorry, I just, uh..." he stuttered.

Behind him, Donnie put his hands firmly on his shoulders as he glowered at the rude trees before them. No one talked to his 'little bro' like that. Especially not a bunch of overgrown twigs. "Come on, Mikey. You don't want any of _those_ apples!" he scorned.

The trees become angered by that comment as they collectively growled at him. "What do you mean, 'he doesn't want any of those apples'? Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?!" Snakeweed-'Tree' snarled.

"Oh no!" Donnie exclaimed in mock innocence, "It's just I don't think he'd like those little green worms!"

Mikey was about to retort that worms were in reality not all that bad when Snakeweed-Tree reached out his plan-like tendrils and grabbed Mikey by his arms as he dragged him forward.

Mikey yelped as he quickly snatched his Kusarigama blade from his belt and sliced at the tendrils, which snapped in half and broke away from him as Snakeweed-Tree cried out in pain. Mikey expertly flipped away from him as the other trees began to attack, stretching their limbs towards the two in an attempt to grab them, but Michelangelo whipped out his nunchaku and swiped and batted away at the tendrils, looking behind him periodically to make sure none of them reached Donnie.

Good thing they could not walk, otherwise they would have been in real trouble.

When the trees had given up trying to seize them, seeing as all that would gain them would be a severed limb, Donnie moved in front of Mikey with a silly smile. "I'll show you how to get apples, Michelangelo!" he laughed. He turned back to trees and stuck his tongue out and waggled his fingers at them in an insulting gesture.

Snakeweed-Tree gaped at him as if he had been slapped in the face, and then reached up into his branches, grabbing an apple from them and threw it at him.

The apple hit Donnie squarely in the face as he toppled backwards with a grunt of pain. Soon, the forest floor was littered with apples, all of them being thrown angrily by the affronted trees. Klunk hissed testily as she pounced and dodged the offending fruits.

Michelangelo, instead of screaming, found himself laughing. It was a Fruit Fight! Why had he never thought of this before?!

An apple sailed through the air and clonked him on the head.

Oh, that's why.

They quickly gathered all the apples they could off the ground and ran off further down the path with Klunk at their heels, away from the endless barrage of fruit the trees were still sending them.

"Well! That worked!" Donnie laughed.

"Yeah, boy! Up high!" Mikey cheered as he raised his hand in the air expectantly.

Donnie stared at it curiously.

"Oh, you smack it" Mikey explained.

"Oh!" Donnie grinned as he reached up and smacked Mikey's outstretched hand, with a little more force than was necessary.

"Ouch! Close enough!"

* * *

The trio strode down the path, the two turtles munching happily on their apples. Mikey picked up Klunk and offered her a slice of one he had bitten off, to which she surprisingly accepted.

Mikey stole a glance at Donnie, who despite telling him earlier that he did not eat, chomped on his apple as he stared around the forest in curiosity. Mikey smiled. It was rare for him and the Donnie back home to get into something really foolish; that was a Raph and Mikey department, and in some cases, Leo would join in too. Donnie sometimes thought that if he was going to be smart, he had to act like it too.

It saddened them sometimes to see Donatello try to act like an adult and forget he was a teenager. Leonardo had no other choice, for he was the leader, but even he would get into some meaningless situations now and then. With Donnie, however, the only way you could get him to make a complete fool out of himself was if you got him to chase you with a broom or tell him April had stopped by.

Now _that_ was a show!

In his reflections, one apple slipped out of Mikey's arm and rolled across the ground through two very thick and overgrown bushes. "Whoops! I got it!" he stated, carefully putting Klunk down and chased after it. He poked his head through the bush and found the apple resting next to a large...metal foot?

Mikey tilted his head as he tapped the foot with interest. It looked like a black boot or something. He looked up slowly to see if the foot connected to a body. His eyes flew wide and gasped in shock.

Donnie poked head through the bush next to Mikey. "What's up, Mikey?" he asked happily.

"Donnie, dude," he breathed, "it's...its _Raphael_! My brother! My brother m-made out of..." he tapped he foot again "...tin?"

Mikey scurried over and marvelled at the frozen metallic structure of his second eldest brother. He held a few striking differences, one of them being the fact that he was made out of metal, and the fact that he looked like he was wearing some kind of heavy black battle armour, like something out of a comic book.

Would Raph even wear something like that?

Donnie stood up and gazed at the turtle, looking up and down to fully take in his appearance. He peered into his harlequin eyes. "Wow! Did your brother really have beautiful eyes like this?" he asked in fascination, itching closer and closer to the red bandana turtle.

The eyes suddenly shifted to stare at the curious terrapin scarecrow.

Donnie screamed and leapt backwards, landing on his shell as he pointed a fearful finger at the frozen turtle. "H-he moved! His eyes moved I tell ya!" he cried.

Mikey ran to his side to get a closer look.

Raphael's eyes moved again, this time to him.

Mikey grinned. "Cool!" he exclaimed, "He's alive?! Dude, did you, like, get frozen by the Warlock or something or – "

"_Mmmm-mrrrrm! Mmmmmm-mrrrrmn!_"

Mikey gave him a quizzical look. Was he trying to tell him something? Well, that was not going to work if his mouth was glued shut. "What?" he asked, putting his ear closer to Raph's mouth so he could hear.

"_MMMMMM-MMMMRRRRMN!_" he mumbled louder.

Mikey could just hear it. "...o...oil...oil can?"

His eyes seemed to be quite pleased as they shifted up and down in what Mikey could only guess as a nod.

"Oil can? Hmmm..." Mikey hummed as he glanced around the small bush surrounded area. His blue eyes finally fell upon a small rusted oil can that had been left almost hidden within the bush. He walked over and picked it up in his three fingered hands. "This it?" he asked, turning back to frozen Raph.

"_mmmmhm_!"

Mikey nodded and walked over to the tin turtle. Donnie finally stood up next to him, being less afraid now that Mikey was not afraid.

"Where first?" Mikey asked.

"_mmmr-mmmf...MMMR-MMMF!_"

Mikey strained to listen. "...I think he said...his mouth?"

"mmmm-hmm!" he murmured happily.

Mikey smiled. "I can totally translate _murms_!" he laughed as he carefully dipped the can and poured its oily contents across his mouth.

His mouth moved from side to side, as if trying to force it open. After a few silent moments, his mouth finally snapped open with long gasp for breath. He breathed in deeply for several seconds before looked to Mikey and Donnie. "...m...m...my–my! Yes! I can talk again!" he exclaimed.

Mikey smiled widely. It felt so good to hear his older brothers' gruff voice again. He had not realized how much he missed temperamental brother. He wondered if this version of Raph still had his rude, crude attitude?

"Hey, oil my arms, will ya?!" he asked snappily.

Yep. Same old Raph.

Donnie took the can and oiled Raph's elbows, hands and shoulders. Raph sighed in relief as he freely moved his elbows up and down, then sideways. He then rolled his shoulders experimentally, grinning in satisfaction when he felt no ache or heard no squeak of rusted metal.

Donnie looked down at him. He was surprisingly short for a turtle of his sort. "My name's Donnie, by the way! And that's Michelangelo! What's your name?" he asked inquisitively, sticking out his hand for him to shake.

Raph glanced up at him with a raised brow. This guy was freakishly tall, as well as a talking scarecrow. But then again, he had seen weirder things in his lifetime, so it was not all that new. "...its Raphael the Tin Man." He answered as he took the gapped toothed turtles' outstretched hand.

"Oh, good to meet you! How do you do? Why are you a turtle like me and Mikey here? Why are you so short?" he asked in a rush of breath as he shook Raph's hand roughly.

Raph stared at him, slightly uncomfortable as he forced his hand from Donnie's eager and surprisingly tight grip. "You talk an awful lot, don't you?" he deadpanned.

"Why, yes! Yes I do! How did you know?!" Donnie replied, seemingly astounded by the red turtle's observation.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Oh, I dunno. Just a guess." He answered sardonically, though Donnie of course did not catch it.

Mikey, deciding to end this little sarcastic debate, came to his side and asked, "So, how did you get frozen like this?"

Raph looked to him, once again quite uncomfortable with how close the freckled turtles' face was to his own. "Well," he began slowly, "I was training…"

"Training? Training for what?" Donnie asked.

Raph's slid his eyes from side to side, for he still could not yet move his neck, glancing around in case someone was watching or listening. Finally, he regarded the other two turtles and said in a hushed warning tone, "Don't you say a word of this to anybody, but I'm a vigilante. A rebel against the Wicked Warlock of the West. They call me 'The Night Watcher'"

Donnie and Mikey gasped in awe. "You're a super hero?!" Donnie asked in amazement.

Raph looked to the side in thought, a small grin reaching his lips at the thought. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. Well, anyways, I was training against that tree over there, just getting in shape for another patrol around Munchkin City, when it started to rain. Right in the middle of a punch, I rusted solid. Been that way ever since..."

Donnie smiled at the red turtle. "Well, you're perfect now, aren't you?!" he chortled happily.

"Oil my neck; I still can't feel it..." Raph said simply. Donnie oiled his neck obediently, wincing slightly as Raph cracked it from side to side, shuddering upon hearing whatever was inside of him crack and bend.

That little gesture reminded Mikey so much of his real brother that it almost hurt.

Raph looked back to Donnie and frowned deeply. "Perfect? You think I'm perfect, do you?" he challenged. Donnie drew back slightly in apprehension. Was it something he had said?

"Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect..." he ordered, "Go ahead. Bang it."

Mikey and Donnie shared a look. Mikey shrugged a he reached out and banged on his chest. They heard an echo within his metallic body. Donnie grinned. "Beautiful! What an echo!" he praised.

Raph rolled his eyes again. "It's empty, you numbskull" he snapped, "The man who put me together…forgot to give me a heart."

Mikey and Donnie both gasped in alarm. "What, you have no heart?!" Donnie exclaimed.

Raph nodded solemnly. "Ditto. No heart."

Mikey stared at him blankly. "How come you're still alive if you have no heart then, dude?" he queried.

Raph stared at him flatly. "I may look like a turtle, but I'm still made out of tin…or whatever metal he used to put me together" he retorted, "I don't run on blood or food, I run on machinery. I still need oil and stuff to keep me going, but I'm pure, cold metal. Honestly, it's like I'm surrounded by idiots here."

Donnie gasped in offense. "Now look here," he scolded, pointing an accusing finger at the armoured turtle, "you shouldn't talk to people like that, mister! Why, if it hadn't been for Michelangelo here, you'd still have your mouth clamped shut!"

Raph snapped his head around and growled like a feral animal at Donnie. Donnie dropped his hand to his side in fear and backed away a few inches, laughing nervously. "Eh heh…oops?"

Raph lost his glare looked down to the grassy floor gloomily. "Yeah? Well, it's kinda hard to really have positive emotions when you don't even have a real heart..." he muttered as he folded his arms defensively across his metallic chest and looked away from them.

Mikey observed him with sad eyes. The Raph from his home would often close in on himself when he was upset or felt uncomfortable with things. Right now, it was the former. Just by looking at his appearance alone, Mikey could tell that in this world, Raphael had spent most of his days alone. He armoured himself to guard himself from everything and everyone. He could not express real gratitude to them for freeing him and he could not hold back his anger…because he had no real heart to fill it with love.

Mikey gently placed a comforting hand on his other brothers' shoulder. Raph looked at him sharply, as if confused or taken aback by the sudden consoling contact. Same as the other Raph…he was so unused to being comforted, and that made Mikey very sad inside. "Hey, dude. It's no sweat" Mikey assured, "I'm sure you could get a heart. Everybody has one. It wouldn't be fair to leave someone out just because they're made of metal, would it?"

Raph, with arms still folded, looked away from Mikey for a moment, pondering on his words. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. This kid was no brain-box, but his innocence was pure. "Yeah...I guess so..." he said, his tone lightening up a fraction.

Mikey grinned victoriously. Even if it was just a small one, he had succeeded in making his other brother smile. That was what he liked to see.

Beside him, Donnie finally spoke up, "But, just as a question, why would you need a heart? You said yourself; you're made outta metal, so why would you need one?"

Raph hummed in thought for a moment. "...well...I…" He suddenly sighed heavily. "This is the part where I've gotta burst into song, isn't it?" he droned miserably.

Mikey raised brow in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Instead of answering, Raph took in a deep breath:

"_When a man's an empty kettle, _

_He should be on his mettle. _

_And yet I'm torn apart. _

_Just because I'm presumin' _

_That I could be kind-a human, _

_If I only had a heart. _

_I'd be tender, _

_I'd be gentle,_

_And awful sentimental,_

_Regarding Love and Art. _

_I'd be friends with sparrows, _

_And the boy who shoots the arrows, _

_If I only had a heart. _

_Picture me a balcony, _

_Above a voice sings low..._"

Donnie cut in musically. "_Wherefore art thou, Romeo_?"

Raph chuckled despite himself. "_I hear a beat...how sweet. _

_Just to register emotion, _

_Jealousy, _

_ Devotion,_

_And really feel the part, _

_I could stay young and chipper, _

_And I'd lock it with a zipper, If I only had a heart.._."

After listening to all of that, Mikey could not help but feel sad inside…

He really wanted that heart. But how could a giant metal turtle possibly gain a heart –

Wait a minute…

Raph sighed as he tried to move his legs, but they were still rusted and so they stuck in place. He pointed to them wordlessly. Mikey quickly bent down and oiled them. Raph moved the joints in both legs experimentally, and with a satisfied nod he walked forward for the first time in what seemed like years and stretched his metal limbs. Mikey and Donnie heard the joints crack and they cringed.

Raph shook himself out with a satisfied sigh. It felt good to be finally moving again.

Mikey approached him. "Why does everybody sing around here, by the way?" he asked. He had found it both funny and quite weird to see Donatello suddenly burst into song, but he had thought it was because he was just being silly. But when Raph began to sing…that was _really_ weird. He sounded pretty good of course, but it did not sit right with him to see his temperamental brother singing.

Although, it would give him something to tease him about when he finally got home.

Raphael shrugged with a sarcastic smile. "It's a thing around here. Singing apparently makes 'everything all better'." He quipped, used air quotes to prove his point, and his smile dropped with in an instant.

Mikey stared nonplussed at the red turtle. He waved the thought off with a shrug before putting an arm around Raph's shoulders. "You know," he began eagerly, "we were just wondering if you wanted come to Emerald City with us to ask the Wizard guy for a heart! I'm gonna ask him to give Donnie a brain and get me back home to New York, the place I come from. You wanna come?"

Raph was slightly taken aback by the young turtles' sudden request. "What? You want me to go with you guys...to Emerald City? You realize it's, like, a two day journey on foot, right? And it might rain on the way. What happens if I freeze in the middle of a fight with a…a giant spider or something, and I can't jump in there to save your sorry asses?"

Mikey smirked confidently as he suddenly whipped out his nunchaku, flipping and spinning it so fast Raph could only see a red and yellow blur. "Don't worry about me, dude. I've got my 'Hot Nunchuck Fury' to save the day!" he laughed, flipping his nunchaku expertly back into his belt.

Raph stared at him nonplussed. "That was pretty cool…" he admitted. He had not met anyone else who could fight in a long while.

Donnie snapped him out of his trance by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you've just been talking about how much you wanted a heart! And we'll keep the oil can too, so you won't rust!" he urged.

Raph growled under his breath and snapped, "Well, what if he doesn't give me one when we get there, huh?! Then the journey would have just been a waste of time!"

"He will! He has to! He's one of the good guys! And besides, we've already come such a long way!" he encouraged, looking into his eyes pleadingly. He could not leave Raph out here the way he was, just like how he could not leave Donnie out in the corn fields. Fake or real, metal or flesh, he was still the Raphael he knew and loved, and more than anything wanted to come along with him.

Raph looked off to the side in deep thought for a moment. He never really showed it often, (until a few moments ago of course), but he had always wanted a heart. Even after he was first built, he had continuously asked his creator if he could possibly forge one for him, to which he had readily agreed to do. He was in the process of going to the Great and Powerful himself to ask for his aid, for he was missing one crucial piece of the puzzle to complete it; however, before he could even get to the Emerald Gates…

_He_ showed up. And ended his masters' journey. Permanently.

He knew he could never find anyone else like his master smart enough to give him even a machine heart, but this little orange turtle and his strange tall friend…they wanted to help him, and he had not even known him for more than five minutes…though he acted as if he had known him for years.

And in the very back of his mind, he felt this outlandish connection to him, as if they had perchance met before.

He slid his harlequin eyes back to Mikey who eagerly awaited his answer. A faint smile appeared across his face. This was insane, but for the small, slim chance to finally gain a heart, he would do almost anything.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly stopped by the sound of insane laughter filling the air. The three jumped in surprise and spun in all directions, trying to discover the owner of the blood chilling laughter.

Crimson smoulder exploded in a tree just above their heads. As the smoke cleared, the familiar form of The Shredder emerged. Mikey's heart froze in his chest.

Not _him_ again.

"Long? You call this long, turtle?" he sneered, "You have only just begun! Did you really think I had forgotten about you? Well, you are sorely mistaken!"

Donnie slowly backed away from the tall bladed figure as he moved behind Mikey in fear. Raph snarled fiercely in anger and moved in front of Mikey, bringing his fists close to his face as he assumed a battle stance. He glared up at the man who had ruined his life and countless others before his. He had taken away his only father figure from him…he was not about to let him hurt the younger turtle as well…

He did not know why, but he knew he had to protect him.

Upon seeing what Raph had done, Donnie put on a brave face and moved in front of Mikey also, spreading his arms outwards in an attempt to shield his 'little bro'. Klunk stood in front of them and hissed testily.

Shredder chuckled darkly at the sight below him. "So, protecting him, are you now? Well, if you value your lives, you will stay away from him! Or I shall stuff a mattress out of you!" He pointed at Donnie.

Donnie gulped nervously. Raph smirked.

"And you! I shall use you as a bee hive, you miserable piece of scrap metal…" he snapped, "I do not know why your pathetic master valued you so much before his demise."

Raph glared at him, growling like a feral animal. "You shut your trap, Shred head!" he yelled, "I'll make sure you burn in hell for what you did to him!"

Shredder chuckled again, "I'm sure you will, Raphael…whilst you are right there burning with me." He then turned his gaze to Donnie. "Would you like to play ball, Scarecrow?" He suddenly hurtled a blazing red fire ball towards Donnie, who shrieked in pure terror and leapt back from the flames.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried as he ran to his side, quickly helping him to his feet and away from his blazing doom. Raph quickly stomped out the fire with his boot, unfazed by the burning heat.

Shredder cackled as red smoke whirled around his body, and he disappeared from sight. His cold voice still echoed in the forest trees.

"_And as for you, Michelangelo, I wish you good luck in finding the so called 'Great and Powerful'. You shall need it, if you are to get past me alive_!"

The smoke finally cleared as the turtles glanced around for any sign of him, but he was nowhere in sight. The two younger turtles relaxed themselves, but Raphael was still quite on the edge.

Donatello turned confidently to Michelangelo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Michelangelo," he stated, "I promise I'll make sure you get to the Wizard now, whether I get brains or not! Stuff me with a mattress, huh? Ha! I'd like to see him try!"

Raph placed a strong hand on his other shoulder. "...yeah, me too Mikey," he agreed firmly, "whether I get a heart or not. Bee hive? Bah! I'll stick some bees in his helmet; see how he'd like it!"

Mikey stared at them back and forth as a genuine smile formed across his face. "Well, thanks dudes! But...Shredder's dangerous, guys. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me..." he said sadly.

Raph folded his arms across his arms steadfastly. "Do you really think we're let him get away with killing you, Mikey?" he probed angrily.

Donnie nodded in agreement, "Yeah! And you need to get back home to your real family and friends, don't ya?"

"And I've still got a score to settle with him…we're not leaving you, Mikey. You're stuck with us now from here on out," Raph declared, his expression daring him to disagree.

Mikey beamed at the two of them widely, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "You guys..." he sniffed, rubbing his arm across his face to wipe the tears, "you're just like my brothers back home..."

Donnie grinned happily, revealing the gap in his tooth.

Raph folded his arms again and harrumphed, "Whatever, just don't cry over it, you'll make my knees hurt" he mumbled.

Mikey gave a watery laugh as he finally dried his eyes. "Well...I guess we should keep going then, dudes!" he exclaimed.

The other two smiled and nodded. Donnie ran over to his side and linked his arm in his happily. They both looked to Raph expectantly. He did not budge. "Not happening," he growled.

Mikey scowled, moving forwards and grabbing Raph's arm and hooking it around his own "You wanna get a heart and have feelings? This is good practice" Mikey laughed.

Raph rolled his eyes and sighed, but made no move to remove his arm from Mikey's.

"To Oz, guys?" Mikey asked happily.

Donnie and Raph nodded in unison. "To Oz!"

With that, Michelangelo, Klunk, Donatello and their new companion Raphael, set off once again, arm in arm on their journey to find the Great and Powerful.

And Mikey had a happy hunch he knew who he was going to come across next...


	7. Chapter 6: If You Only Had the Nerve

**Chapter 6: If You Only Had the Nerve**

It was virtually silent in the lair that late evening, the only sounds being heard were Donatello in his lab along with Raphael, who helped him with any hard hitting or heavy lifting. April had gone out to get some extra supplies for the machine and Splinter had retired to his room early; the meditation and the grief seemed to be getting to him. He just could not seem to connect to Michelangelo.

Leonardo was sat in the living room on the bench that served as their couch. He sat crossed legged, his eyes closed and concentrated and his hands resting on his knees. It had been three days since Michelangelo had been taken from them. Everyone had tried to help in some matter, whether it be to give support to one another, or even help Donnie build the machine. Leo had to rush in at one point to put out the flames that had started when Donnie had almost fallen asleep and had lost concentration, resulting in him shorting a circuit.

Apart from that however, Leo had spent most of his time in the dojo, with Splinter or by himself, meditating or training.

But none of the things he did could get rid of the immense guilt he felt.

His mind began to wander…

* * *

_Leonardo marched out of the dojo that afternoon. Large bruises appeared all over his forest green skin. He sighed angrily as he slumped to the bench, slamming his katanas next to him as he scowled at the floor, resting his chin in his hands._

_This was the fifth time this week that Raphael had gone too far in their training exercises. Of course, it did not help that they had had an argument beforehand about something else or other, so of course Raph was going to go harder than usual. _

_Not only had he lost again against his hot headed younger brother, but now he was hurting physically…and so was his pride. _

_That did not help his mood any. _

_He sighed again. The stress of being a leader, an older brother and a teenaged boy was starting to get to him again. He was just about ready to stick Raph's Sai were the sun did not – _

_His head came up slightly. He did not even flinch. "Mikey," he growled in warning, the words coming out before he could stop them, "If you've got a freaking water balloon, put it __**down**__...and not on my head, or I swear I will spinning back kick you into the next __**week**__!" _

_Not another sound was heard as the lair became uneasily quiet. _

_Leo turned sharply around, his earlier scowl on his face vanishing in an instant as his eyes fell upon his youngest brother._

_Michelangelo looked downcast at the floor, holding a full pink water balloon behind his back as his feet nervously scuffled on the floor. His baby blue eyes slid up to look at Leo. They were so sad that it almost killed Leo inside. Looking upon his upset little face made him feel terrible for what he said. It sounded harsh even for Raph._

_Leo let out a long sigh. "Mikey," he said gently, "Come here." He beckoned him to sit next to him on the bench. _

_Mikey hesitated marginally, but after a silent moment, he finally shuffled his feet over to his older brother and sat down on the bench on his right. He put the water balloon on the floor and his hands between his knees. He did not avert his eyes from the floor. _

_Leo suppressed the urge to sigh again. He really screwed up on this one. It was never a good thing to see Michelangelo upset like this. And it was even worse if you were the cause of his sad mood._

_He placed an arm around his shoulders. "Mikey..." he began, "I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that. It wasn't called for. I'm just...I was just really stressed out today. I know you're just trying to make me happy but..." He could not continue. What else could he say? He could never understand what pressure he was under all the time…and how could he tell him that his water balloons would not help?_

_Mikey looked up and stared Leo straight in the eyes. Without another word, he lunged at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pinning his arms to his sides as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. _

_Leo smiled faintly and hugged him back as much as he could with his arms pinned._

_"Sorry, dude. I didn't think it was that bad," Mikey muffled sadly in his neck._

_Leo shook his head, "No, Mikey, it's fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." He said softly._

_Mikey hugged him tighter. "So, you feeling any better now?" he asked innocently._

_Leo couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah…I'm still in a bit of pain, but yeah, I think I'm good" he replied with a small smile._

_The two brothers finally pulled away as Mikey stared up at him, his eyes intensely scanning his face. Leo knew he was trying to read him in case he were lying to him, a technique he had learned after his ordeal with Chris Bradford, and so he flashed him a genuine smile. Mikey immediately beamed back, satisfied that his brother was smiling again. "You're gonna be okay, then?" _

_Leo nodded firmly. "Yep. I think I am!" _

_"Oh, good! In that case..." _

_Before Leo could blink, Mikey scooped up the balloon off the floor and launched into Leo's face. _

_Leo spluttered and blinked several times in abject shock. Did he…did he just…?_

_Mikey shot to his feet, "Dr Prank-enstien for the win!" he cried victoriously as he spun around and hightailed it for the tunnels._

_Try as he might, Leo could not help it. He leaped to his feet as he chased after his orange clad brother, laughing all the way. "Get back here!" he called into the tunnels._

_No matter what mood he was in, somehow Mikey always managed to bring a smile on his face. _

_It was another reason why they all loved him so much_…

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and stared blankly at the floor. The memories of how he and Mikey would play together, or even just sit down at the T.V together…Mikey would suddenly just jump next to him and nuzzle his head into him…Leo would casually wrap his arm around him...

Leo felt his eyes begin to sting as his vision blurred. He blinked several times, stubbornly refusing to let the tears fall.

He felt a presence beside him and a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to his right to find April gazing at him sadly. Leo gave a watery chuckle. "It's fine, April. I'm fine, really," he insisted, "You should really go back in the lab and check up on Donnie and Raph. I bet they've already killed each other in there it's so quiet…"

April suddenly rested both her hands on his shoulders. He glanced up at her in confusion.

"Leo…" she whispered sadly.

Leo could not help it. His lower lip trembled as he clenched his hands into tight fists and squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry, April…I just…why wasn't I strong enough? If I had only been stronger…If I just hung on a little longer…It's all my fault…I had him…and then I just…"

April shook her head and pulled him into her, holding him close to her chest and cradling the back of his neck.

His dam finally broke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and silently cried into her shoulder. He had held it all down to help everyone else, to keep them strong. But his regret far greater than that of his brothers. He should have been stronger. He should have held on longer.

What kind of a leader was he? What right did he now have to call himself a brother?

April held her tears back. It was heart-breaking to hear him cry like this, but she had to keep strong for Leo's sake. "Leonardo, stop it," she urged firmly, her voice not betraying what she felt inside, "It was not your fault. None of you are to blame for what happened…" She drew away slightly and lifted Leo's chin to that his teary eyes met hers. "If Master Splinter were here now, what would he say?"

Leo slid his eyes to the side. "…don't dwell on the past?"

April nodded, "Exactly. Mikey needs you guys. Dwelling and regretting what's already done and gone won't solve anything. You can do this, Leo. You all can." She took his large hands in hers and held them tightly. "I believe in you guys. And so does Mikey."

Leo looked down at her small hands gently grasping his own. April was right. Blaming himself for what happened was not going to bring his baby brother back. He needed to be there for everyone, now more than ever. And he knew now that he would have April, his little-big sister, on his side every step of the way.

April spoke again, "And what do you think Mikey would say if he were here right now?"

Leo did not even have to think twice about that as a small smile crept across his lips. "Booyakasha."

April beamed. "Exactly!" she laughed as she squeezed his hands one last time before she helped him off the couch and stood up. "C'mon. The sudden silence from Donnie's lab is making me nervous. Let's go check on them" she laughed as she made her way to the lab doors.

"April? One more thing," Leo said.

April turned, only to have Leo cradle the back of her head with his hand and firmly kiss her forehead. He drew away with a shy smile. "Thanks, April. I really needed that pep talk."

April was quite taken aback by the sweet gesture, but she smiled sweetly. "No problem big brother. I actually felt quite spiritual right there, too!" she laughed.

Leo chuckled. "Yeah. And they call _me _'Splinter Junior'"

As they walked into the lab together, one final, determined thought entered Leo's mind.

_"Hang on, little brother. We're coming for you."_

* * *

Michelangelo had always had a fear of the dark, ever since he was little. They all did at some point or another, but he was the last to grow out of it. He eventually was able to control it as he grew…most of the time. Every now and then he would still sneak into his brothers' room and seek solace from one of them after a nightmare or something of the sort.

He so desperately wished he could do that now.

The three turtles entered the deeper parts of the forest. It was dark and damp and with an eerie aura hovering over it. There were hardly any animals, but they were most likely hiding. Raphael had said something about the other animals tended to stay away from these parts of the forest, as did most people, for it being predator country.

Sure, that eased Mikey's fears.

"Dudes, I don't like this place", Mikey mumbled as he held Klunk to his chest, "It's dark…and creepy!"

Donatello gulped as he clung to Mikey's arm. "Well, of course I don't know, but I think it's gonna get darker before it get lighter!" he stuttered.

Raph rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Knock it off, you two. It's only the woods. Nothing to be afraid of…well, during the daytime anyways."

Mikey pouted, "Easy for you to say! You've been here before! And LIVED! I've never even seen a real wood before!"

Raph nearly stopped at that as he turned to glance at the young turtle hugging the feline close to his chest. "Wait…you've never been in a forest before?"

Mikey shook his head, "Nah, man. I live in the big city. Hardly any forests or trees there…and it's freaking me out, man!"

Raph growled, "Keep your voice down, numbskull! You'll attract predators or something!" he barked. This kid was annoying, but if this was what he had to put up with to get a heart, then he would endure it.

For as long as he could, anyway.

Mikey and Donnie, however, shared a horrified glance. "…you mean…you mean wild animals?" Donnie stuttered.

Raph smirked as a plan came to him. "Oh yeah, lots of 'em!" he chuckled darkly.

"Even ones that eat straw?!"

"Well, there might be. I heard there were giant spiders lurking around here, or even giant, octo…eyeball…jelly bugs!" he fibbed, even though that sounded ridiculously unconvincing.

However, Donnie seemed to be truly convinced as he yelped and held Mikey tighter. "R-r-really?" he stammered.

Raph nodded his head slowly. "Really. I've even come across a few bandits and murderers out here a few times…"

Mikey gulped, "What?! Bandits?! Murderers?!"

"Eeyup!" Raph nodded again. This was far too easy.

Donnie poked his head up. "So…spiders?"

Mikey trembled, "and Bandits?"

Raph grinned maliciously, "And Murderers!"

"Oh my…!" Donnie whimpered.

Raph's smile grew wider. "And you know what the worst part of all that is?"

Both young turtles shook their heads, fear rising up in their hearts.

Raph raised his hands slowly in crooked claws. "You never know…when they're gonna…POUNCE!"

He leapt up and roared.

Mikey and Donnie shrieked in pure terror as they hugged each other tightly. Raph began to laugh. "Oh, oh, oh my gosh! Hahaha, d-don't make me cry, I-I'll rust again! Ohohoho that was too good!" he hooted.

Mikey scowled as a blush began to creep across his freckled cheeks. "Dude that was so not funny!" he whined.

Raph chortled as he slowly got his laughter under control. "It totally was!"

"…Oh, but I'm afraid It wasn't…"

All three turtles froze in their tracks.

_Who said that?_

They slowly craned their necks to gaze behind them. They saw the dark silhouette of a man standing in the shadows of the twisted trees. Only the whites of his eyes could be seen, and they seemed to glow menacingly in the darkness. They could not see his face for it was hidden by a black mask.

Raph was immediately in front of Mikey and Donnie in protective stance. "Who are you?" he growled.

The man smirked. "They call me 'The Lion'" he replied darkly, "I'm the king around this forest…" He reached back and slowly unsheathed a sword from his sheath strapped on his back, and pointed its honed tip in their direction. "…now, bow down before me, and I'll let you leave with your lives back the way you came."

Donnie was halfway to the floor when Raph stopped him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet again, all without averting his glare from the sinister figure. "Look pal, we're not bowing to anyone, and we sure as hell ain't going back the way we came. Now, get lost before I have to hurt you!" he growled as he readied himself for a fight.

'The Lion' seemed to be slightly taken aback, but did not move. "…I shall warn you one last time…leave now, or I shall kill you all, right here and now…"

Raph snarled. "You're welcome to try, tough guy!"

Without warning, Raphael charged at him with a loud battle cry. As soon as he got close enough, however, The Lion leapt high over his head, flipped in the air and landed behind him. Raph spun around before he could stab him in the back and swung his foot to kick him. He merely back flipped away.

Mikey decided to intervene as he put Klunk back down on the floor and whipped out his nunchaku as he ran towards The Lion. "_Booyakasha_!" he yelled.

The Lion spun around and leapt up into the trees. Mikey swore heard a slight panicked yelp escape his lips.

The Lion suddenly landed behind Mikey and raised his sword above his head. Without missing a beat, Mikey whipped out his kusarigama chain and quickly swung his body around and wrapped the chain end around his attacker, locking his arms into place by his sides. Mikey grunted as he swung The Lion hard into a tree. The Lion cried out in pain as he slid down to the ground.

Mikey ran over to him and took out his other nunchaku as he prepared to knock him out.

The Lion looked up and saw him running towards him.

His eyes widened in pure fear.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop! DON'T HURT ME!" he pleaded.

Mikey froze in his tracks and quirked a confused brow. "Huh?"

"P-please! Don't hurt me! I-I wasn't really gonna kill you, I swear!" The Lion begged.

Raph and Donnie approached Mikey as they stood beside him. Raph raised a brow. "What? You weren't gonna kill us? Then why the heck did you attack us?!" he barked.

Lion whimpered as Raph shouted. "Um…t-technically you attacked me first!" he stuttered.

"Well then why did you say you were gonna kill us?" Donnie asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The Lion hunched his shoulders in shame. "…I thought you would be scared and leave…so I wouldn't have to fight you…" The three stared at each other in stunned confusion. Mikey bent over and slipped the mask off his face.

For the millionth time that day, Mikey's jaw tasted dirt as it dropped to the floor.

"_Leonardo_?!" he exclaimed.

He looked almost exactly like his eldest blue clad brother, only his mask was a darker shade of blue being tinted with dirt, the wrapping around his hands and ankles were replaced with fur, his belt and sheath were made of vines woven together instead of leather, and he was still very much a turtle. Apart from those simple differences, It was definitely the same Leonardo he knew.

Except for one thing…

Leo winced, "Ummm…actually, it's _Okubyomono_, but you can call me that if you want…" he said timidly.

"_Okubyomono_? What is that supposed to mean?" Raph asked.

Leo looked down shamefully. "It's…Japanese for… 'Coward'…"

It took everything within his power for Michelangelo to suppress his laughter. However Donnie and Raph were not as considerate.

Donnie smirked loudly. Raph simply burst into fits of laughter, clutching his stomach and doubling over. "Oh my GOSH! Y-you're nothing but a _poser_?! Oh that's just precious!"

Donnie gave in as he laughed along. "Oooh, I'm The Lion of this forest, I'm the king! Bow to me or I'll run and scream!" he mocked.

Raph joined in, "Oh no! Please, don't hurt me with your cowardliness, Mr Cowardly Lion!" the two laughed harder.

Mikey looked down at the turtle still wrapped in his kusarigama chain. His lower lip trembled and tears started in his eyes as he looked down to the muddy floor in shame.

Mikey felt terrible for him. He was genuinely upset and afraid of them, and all they did was laugh at him. He had never seen Leo look like this before, even as children, Leo had always put on a brave face. It both saddened and scared him all at once. Leo was supposed to be his brave leader, his strong big brother…

Mikey bent down and gently unwrapped the chains. Leo looked up sharply in surprise at the kind gesture.

"Don't worry, dude. I got this" he said kindly as he untied him and extended his hand out to him. After a moment of hesitation, Leo shyly reached up and took it. Mikey pulled him to his feet and smiled up at him comfortingly. Leo refused to meet his eyes as he simply looked down again.

Hearing Donnie and Raph still laughing behind them, Mikey growled. "HEY!" he hollered.

The two stopped instantly. Leo took a big step backwards in fear. The forest became deathly silent.

"Cut it out you two!" Mikey barked, "Leo's upset and you guys just laugh about it?!"

Donnie and Raph shared a slightly guilty glance. "…It was _kinda_ funny," Donnie said. Raph nudged him hard in the gut.

Mikey turned back to Leo, who stood with his arms guarding his face in fear like a child who had just witnessed the Boogie Man. "Dude, we're not gonna hurt you," Mikey soothed.

"You've already hurt me!" Leo cried back.

"Ummm…I mean…anymore," Mikey corrected himself as he took a few steps and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why are you called Okubyomono? Did Splinter – I-I mean, did your parents call you that?"

Leo brought his hands down, revealing the tear streaks down his face that dampened his mask. "…No…I gave it to myself…" he mumbled.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why else?!" he exclaimed pitifully, "I'm afraid of everything! I can't even hold my sword without jumping at my own reflection! I'm terrified of my own shadow! I'm even scared of _him_!" He pointed at Donnie.

Donnie pointed to himself. "Me?"

Raph smirked, "Why're you scared of him? He hasn't even got a brain!" he teased.

"Exactly! He's so dumb it freaks me out!"

Raph gave a snort of laughter. "Well, I can't argue with that!"

Donnie raised a confused brow. "What does that mean?"

Mikey waved them both off, "Come on, dude!" he reassured as he reached up and used Leo's mask tails to dry his tears. Something they all did when they were younger, and was still a habit to this day. "You can't be scared of everything! And you're totally awesome at martial arts! You could even beat Raph if you wanted to!"

"Hey!" Raph barked. Mikey ignored him.

Leo twiddled his thumbs. "uh…I don't think I could…"

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm too afraid to fight…actually, I got beat up by a monkey last week…"

Mikey sealed his lips shut. Donnie and Raph burst into laughter once more.

"Y-y-you got beaten up, by a monkey?!" Raph chortled, "You've gotta be kidding!"

"Well, that monkey was vicious!" Leo argued futilely.

Donnie wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh yeah, I'm sure he went _bananas_!" That set them off harder. "Oh no, no, no, he went ape!"

"GUYS!" The laughter stopped again as Mikey shouted at them. "Stop it!" He turned back to Leo, "dude, I'm totally positive that you've got some courage in you. Everybody does!"

Leo sighed helplessly. "You see the circles under my eyes? I haven't slept in weeks! Because everything, even the stupid trees, scares me and keeps me awake! And I can't count sheep, because they scare me too!"

Mikey sighed softly. This Leo was nothing like the Leo he grew up with. In fact, he was the exact opposite. But just like with Donnie and Raph, he would help him without a shadow of a doubt.

And he knew just how.

Mikey placed both hands on Leo's shoulders, "Listen, I bet i know how to get you some courage!"

Leo looked up. "...you do?"

"Sure I do, man! Y'see, we're gonna go see this Wizard guy, and he –"

"Oh no! _No_!" Raph barked, "Do NOT tell me we're bringing this little _coward_ along with us!"

Mikey scowled, "Of course we are! Dude, look at him! He's a wreck!"

"Exactly! He's just gonna slow us down! Right, Donatello?"

Donnie looked between Mikey, Leo and an angry Raph. "Um...hey! Listen, don't ask me anything, I can't think, remember!" he argued.

Raph rolled his eyes as he gave up on the scarecrow. "Whatever, we can't bring this guy along!"

Mikey turned and planted his hands on his hips. He really did not want to say this, but he had to help Leo somehow. "Well, I didn't have to bring either of you guys along, did I?!"

Raph faltered at that.

Donnie rubbed his arm sorely and looked down.

"I decided to help you guys because I lo – I-I mean, because I knew you needed help! Just like he does! I don't have to give you a brain, or you a heart, or him some courage! But I will, because I want to help!" Mikey proclaimed, his expression daring any of them to challenge his judgment.

Raph and Donnie shared a look. Mikey was right. He really did not have to do what had done for them so far. He could have left them both where he found them and never have to see or even think about them again. But it was the kindness in his heart that motivated him to try. They had never met anyone as pure hearted as this little turtle, who was just as lost in this new world as they ever were.

Raph sighed heavily as he approached Leo, who began to back in fear away until he hit the tree. Raph put a hand on the trunk next to Leo's head and stared into his dark blue orbs. They were full of fear, but they were also begging. Begging for him to let him come along.

He also saw a glimpse of something else within them. Though he could not quite place it, it reminded him of something...something dark and hidden, but desperate to come out…

Raph sighed again heavily. "...you wanna come, right?" he asked pointedly.

Leo nodded shyly.

"You know it's gonna be tough and dangerous. We're being chased by The Wicked Warlock of the West, and he's after Michelangelo here. You swear not to get too scared and leave us hanging? You swear to not hold me back if I've gotta fight? You swear to protect Michelangelo alongside us with your life? Well, do you, punk?!"

Leo shrank back slightly, but nodded again.

"Cross your heart?"

Leo crossed his heart, "Y-yes! I-I-I swear to protect Michelangelo..." he turned his gaze to the right to meet Mikey's, "...because he defended me," he smiled.

Mikey grinned right back. For a moment, he felt as if he had the real Leo back.

Raph was slightly taken aback at how confident he had sounded, but he shook it off with a scoff as he pushed off the tree, "Whatever, let's just get going already, we're losing daylight."

Donnie clapped his hands happily at that, "Oh boy! A new member to our little grip! I-I mean, group!"

Leo grew a shy smile as he itched towards Mikey. "Thank you so much, Michelangelo" he said honestly, "I've never had anyone defend me like that before. And my life's been just simply unbearable..."

"Really?" Donnie asked as he drew up next to Leo, who flinched slightly.

"Um, yeah..." he mumbled and trailed off, not wanting to go any further.

Donnie put his face uncomfortably closer to Leo's. "...you wanna sing about it?" he laughed.

Leo shook his head quickly, "Nope! No thank you!"

"Come on dude! I thought singing made everything better here!" Mikey encouraged, "Come ooooon! You know you want to!"

Leo sighed in defeat. "Oh...oh fine..."

_Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Missy, _

_When you're born to be a sissy, _

_Without the vim and verve. _

_But I could change my habits, _

_Never more be scared of rabbits _

_If I only had the nerve! _

_I'm afraid there's no denying', _

_I'm just a dande-lion, _

_A fate I don't deserve. _

_But I could show my prowess, _

_Be a lion not a mou-ess _

_If I only had the nerve. _

_Oh I'd be in my stride, _

_A king down to the core. _

_I would roar the way I've never roared before! _

_And then I'd jump! And roar some more! _

_I would show the dinosaur-uss, _

_Who's king around the forest, _

_A king they'd better serve! _

_Why, with my regal Beazer, _

_I could be another Cesar _

_If I only had the nerve!"_

Mikey could not help but laugh and cheer for him. He never knew Leo could sing, and found it absolutely hilarious. "Nice one, bro!"

Donnie clapped also, "Bravo!"

Leo bowed his head as his face turned a furious shade of red. "How humiliating…" he grumbled.

Raph just rolled his eyes, "I swear, this is a freaking parade around here," he cursed.

Leo looked up to meet Mikey's eyes, "...so, you really think this Wizard could help me?"

Mikey nodded as he hooked Leo's arm in his own, "I know he will, bro!"

Donnie hooked Leo's other arm, "Should we set off, then?!" he asked happily.

Mikey hooked Raph's arm, who looked surprised, but despite himself, did not pull away. "Yeah, boy!" he announced cheerfully before looking down to the ginger cat at his heels, "Klunk, which way now?"

Klunk mewed as her eyes sparked blue again. Her eyes stared straight ahead as she padded on ahead of them.

"Okay, follow that kitteh!" Mikey grinned, tugging the other three turtles along with him as they followed Klunk down the overgrown path.

Mikey briefly looked to his left and right to look upon the uncanny company he had come across so far on his journey.

Donatello the Scarecrow, the opposite of his smarter brother, but his undeniable love to find something new and help people in any way he could was close enough to the original. Raphael the Tin Warrior, a temper hotter than lava, and a past darker than the night he patrolled, but his willingness to go against all odds to help Mikey get home and get himself a heart...he seemed just as passionate and determined as his own Raphael. And finally, Leonardo, The Lion of the Forest. He was very different to his Leo, cowering at every shadow, and even afraid of fighting though he had the skill and weapons to do so. But even so, he was willing to face his many fears and help Mikey get to the wizard, and find the courage he so desperately needed to go on in this crazy world.

As they finally broke through the thick entwined branches of the trees that blocked their path and marched into the sunshine, Mikey felt a grin nearly split his face, for he, his feline friend Klunk, Donatello, Raphael and now Leonardo now walked the path that would lead the way to their hopes and desires that awaited them.

Or, at least Mikey prayed they did...


	8. Chapter 7: Story Behind the Heart

**Chapter 7: The Story Behind the Heart**

In the dark depths of the western forests, stood a large, grand yet foreboding castle. It was constructed of solid black stone, forged together by the black magic of its owner, who stood in his grand chambers glaring at the floating crimson crystal ball that hovered just above his head.

"Show me the turtle who has trespassed on my land..." he commanded. The ball began to grow brighter in its red hue as an image slowly appeared on its round surface. It showed an image of Michelangelo, The Scarecrow, The Rebel Tin Man...

Shredder's eyes widened when he saw the new addition to the small group. "...I know that young one...he was the finest pupil of..."

He growled as he stared at the young blue clad turtle clinging to Michelangelo's arm as the four turtles walked down the yellow path that led to The Emerald City. "I cannot allow those turtles to make to The Emerald City alive...I must have that Sacred Crimson Orb. It must be mine! So that I may attain the ultimate power that it holds...And finally rule this wretched land," he turned away from the crystal and began to pace the floor of his chamber, "But how? How can I stop these four aberrations from reaching The Great Wizard?" he pondered aloud.

Though they did not truly know it yet, but both the armoured and the blue turtles were very powerful, and very much a threat to his plans; he had neglected to kill them both when he had the chance.

The Tin man could have become a valuable asset to his army, but instead had become a rebel, a vigilante of this wretched land. As for 'The Lion', his master had trained him well; he too would have been a part of his army, or his right hand man.

Also...Karai had taken a distinct liking to him, so it was for her wishes that he chose not to kill him when he had refused his offer.

The Scarecrow could wither and rot for all he cared; after what had been done to him by his rebellious daughter to protect him all those years ago, he had all but lost any recollection of his former life or form. There was no known way to reverse the spell as of yet, so until then, he was practically useless. But all three of them were pests that needed to be disposed of one way or another. They were all protecting Michelangelo, who held the Sacred Crimson Orb. He had to capture them somehow and claim what was rightfully his at last. But how...?

Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head. Underneath his helmet, a devilish grin spread across his lips. "...yes...that's it...the brave crusaders need their rest, do they not? Then rest they shall..."

* * *

It was now late in the evening, the sky now painted a dark red hue as the sun began to set as the four terrapins walked across the darkening plains of the grass lands, still keeping to the golden path that showed them the way, as well as being led by the auburn feline that padded happily ahead of them. Raphael walked directly behind Klunk, Donatello at the rear, which left Leonardo and Michelangelo wedged in the middle. Leo still clung onto Mikey's arm. Mikey himself did not mind, but a lingering question remained…

"Dude, why is it that you're holding my arm again?" he asked.

Leo looked up at him shyly. "...umm...I'm scared of the dark..."

In front of them, Raph came to a stop, causing the others to nearly bump into one another from the abruptness. "What's up, Raphie?" Donnie asked.

Raph turned to face them, "First, don't ever call me Raphie," he growled, "Second, I think it's time we set up camp for the night. We don't want to be walking around in the dark when those..._things_, come out..."

Leo immediately ducked behind him in fear. He obviously knew what the 'things' were, but Mikey and Donnie did not.

"What 'things'?" Mikey asked.

Raph did not answer right away, but the dark look in his gaze told Mikey enough. "...it's best you never find out, kid. Now let's find a nice shielded area to set up camp. Come on." He turned off the trail as he started to head toward the thick bushes.

Donnie grinned with a shrug and followed Raph into the shrubs. Mikey looked to where Leo hid behind him.

Leo looked up, "...um...I'll follow you."

Mikey grinned, "I never thought you wouldn't, dude."

* * *

The darkened sky was now littered with tiny diamonds as the four turtles gathered around a nicely burning fire for the night. Donnie snored lightly as he leaned on Raph's shoulder, much to Raph's mild annoyance, but he just went with it.

Leo held his knees to his chest with a timid look on his face as he scooted closer to Mikey. "Sorry, Mikey. I'm just not used to sleeping out in the open yet," he confessed.

"We're not in the open, genius," Raph snapped harshly.

Leo pouted at him, "Well, after living in a forest most of your life, wouldn't this feel a little open to you too?" he argued.

Raph simply shrugged and turned his head away, "Whatever, 'Fearless Lion'." he mocked. Leo growled lowly.

Mikey could not help but smile fondly. They argued exactly like his brothers at home. Hopefully, however, there would be less violence between these two than the ones back home.

A silence then fell over them, the only sound being the gentle snoring from Donnie and the lightly crackling fire. Mikey took that time to gaze at the two remaining awake turtles. Raph's posture was by no means relaxed; his arms were folded across his heavily armoured chest, his face twisted into a scowl, his eyes dark and glaring. They lacked the spark that the Raphael at home always had.

He looked over to Leo. He looked so timid; he even caught him jumping slightly at his shadow illuminated on the bolder they rested against. His posture too was slightly guarded, just as his normally would have been, for he was a ninja, but his was far too tense, as if something was literally about to jump out and seize him...and he was deathly afraid of it.

Looking back to Raph, who stared out into the distance, most likely scouting for danger, Mikey finally asked the question that had been lingering in his mind ever since he had first 'met' him. "Raph...?"

Raph's emerald eyes slid over to meet his curious blue ones, "...yeah?"

"...what happened to you...y'know, with your master? You said that The Shredder took him away from you..."

Raph's expression turned soft for a moment, but when he caught Leo's curious and concerned eyes, he quickly returned to his hard demeanour.

"...well..." he finally began, "…his name was Professor Murakami. In the town I came from, nearly a hundred years ago now, he was a genius. He was kinda the reason my town existed in the first place; he drew out the plans, and his subordinates helped him build entire buildings, houses, cafes, even skyscrapers that rivalled even The Emerald City. And the reason why people thought he was so amazing...was because he was blind."

Both Mikey and Leo gasped in awe. Mikey knew Murakami-san. He was the blind chef that made the delicious Pizza Gyoza that he and his brothers loved. It seemed in this world, he was a brilliant scientist rather than a brilliant ninja cook.

"Really? He couldn't have been blind! That's amazing!" Leo beamed.

Despite himself, Raph smiled with pride. "...yeah, he was. I guess he just had a 'feel' of everything, like a sixth sense or something. Anyways, he loved the stuff he was doing for the people of his city, but he felt kinda lonely. Sure, he had tones of friends in the facility they worked in, but...he missed his wife and kid that he lost a long time ago. He never really told me how they died.

"So he decided one night that he wanted to build himself a son. Kinda like the story of 'Pinocchio', only...he didn't want a regular human-like son. He wanted to go for something more...unnatural, different. And he always had a fondness for turtles. So he built me."

"He programmed me to think, walk and talk like any other human would, and feel like a human. Y'know, love, cry, hate, you get the stuff. He raised me as if I were really his own...he taught me nearly everything I know today. But, there was one thing he missed when making me..."

"Your heart." Mikey finished for him.

Raph nodded, "Yeah. Apparently, without a heart, I couldn't really love or cherish anything, and I could only ever feel the negative emotions. I wasn't really...real. No matter how much I tried, I could never really feel it. I knew I loved him but..."

He trailed off for a moment as he felt a sudden lump in his throat. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyways, he told me that I was missing one, so he started making plans to create one. I kept asking and asking him what it was like to have a heart, so he told me, 'it's like having this heavy weight in your chest that you have to carry around with you wherever you go, but it's a wonderful thing to have, and the best thing about it, was that you could give it to whoever you wanted to'. He even let me put my head against his chest to let me listen. I'll never forget that sound…

"So I waited every day for the day he would finish it. And he was almost there, too. But he was just missing one thing...and this sounds so freaking cheesy...but he was missing a special kind of magic, found only in The Emerald City. So he set off to go ask The Wizard to get that magic.

"Back then, I was really clingy to him, like a little kid would be, so I asked him not to go, or at least to take me with him. Of course, he said no. He wanted it to be a big surprise for when he got back...well, I got a surprise, alright. We all did..."

"The day he was supposed to get back, we got a visit...The Shredder came flying in from outta nowhere and he set...those _things_ on the city. They destroyed everything and killed everyone in their path…up until that point, I'd never actually seen him before...now I wish I never had.

"Somehow, he knew about me and how Murakami built me. He flew over to me and slammed me against a wall. He told me to join him in his army. He said I could have everything and anything I wanted if I did. I spat in his face and told him the only thing I wanted was my heart and Murakami back. Well, he gave me back Murakami...or his bloody scarred body. He dropped his dead corpse at my feet...and as for the heart...he pulled out Murakami's instead..."

Mikey and Leo gasped in utter horror, as did Donatello, who had woken up partway through the story.

Raph looked down, "And he just...he just laughed...he laughed at me as I stared at his dead body and his bloody heart lying next to him...then he flew off...and I dropped to the floor and cried like never before. I held him, but the warmth of his body was long gone...I put my head against his chest, but his heart was right next to him…I would never hear it beat again…"

"So from that day on, I promised myself I would avenge his death. I'd become stronger, I'd help people, and I'd defeat The Shredder...I'd give whatever heart I could to the people he hurts...That's why the Night Watcher was born. That's why I am who I am today."

The air grew thick with the heavy silence as Raph finished his tale. Mikey felt tears drip down his face but he said nothing, nor did he make any move to wipe them away. Donnie sniffed and scrubbed his face with his arm. Leo looked down, averting his gaze from everyone else's.

Raph made no sound as he stood up and silently walked away from the campsite. Donnie made a move to go up after him, but Leo's hand shot out to stop him as he grabbed his arm. Donnie shot his startled gaze to meet his. Leo's eyes remained glued to the floor as he shook his head. His eyes were strangely serious and...somewhat cold and distant.

Without a word, Donnie moved back to lie on the floor at Leo's silent command. Leo scooted closer to Mikey and clung onto his arm. Mikey nuzzled closer to Leo also as he stared into the red flames. How could Raph have gone through all that...and still be determined and strong? He could only imagine what it must have been like for him; losing his father, having his home destroyed…

Raph truly was stronger than he ever thought he was.

* * *

As the hours dragged on, and Leo and Donnie fell asleep, Mikey decided it was time that he go and find Raph, for he had not yet returned since his silent departure. He gently unslung himself from Leo and laid him next to Donnie, giving them both a soft pat on their heads.

He stood up and wandered out of the bushes and into a little forest, which regarding the large footprints imbedded in the earth, he supposed Raph had gone into. "Raph? Raph, you there, bro?" he called in a loud whisper as he meandered through the thick bushes and underneath vines that hung low.

He parted the trees that blocked his view and finally came into an open space. He gaped at what he saw. There was a large pool of water surrounded by beautiful flowers that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. The pool gently flowed through a little stream that carried onward towards Munchkin City.

Raph was sat at the waters' edge with his knees tucked into him, his arms wrapped around them and his head hung low. He made no move nor made any sound; he simply stared into the crystal waters. His eyes were so cold and downcast that it made Mikey nearly shiver from the lifelessness of them.

Mikey was hesitant at first, but he knew he had to stop this somehow. It was his job to make people happy again, no matter what it took. He silently approached the red clad armoured turtle and wordlessly sat next to him. He slid his eyes to look at him, and they widened at what he saw.

Raph's eyes shone with tears as they dripped down his cheeks. He made no move to wipe them away or hide them, he simply let them fall. It was strange however, for they were not real tears.

They were black and thick.

Mikey suddenly remembered that he was a tin man, a being made out of living metal. He was not real without his heart, so nor were his tears.

Mikey's heart clenched in his chest as he watched him. His fake brother was hurting so much, and Mikey knew not what to say or do. There was nothing he could say or do. How can you tell someone that everything would be alright, when they had just lost everything they had ever known or cared about?

He was sure that if Raph had a heart, it would be breaking.

Feeling quite hopeless, Mikey did the only thing he knew he could. He reached out slowly and wrapped an arm around him.

Mikey expected him to push him away or simply not move or respond whatsoever. Instead, Raph allowed himself to lean into the gesture and rest his head heavily on Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey looked down at him, slightly surprised. Raph still did not look at him but he spoke softly, "...you told me that if I was gonna get a heart and have real feelings, that this kinda thing would be good practice...I'm trying...I really am..."

Mikey wrapped both arms around him and held him closer. "I know, bro," he said softly, "I'll get you that heart. And I won't leave this world until you get one. I promise. So don't cry anymore, you'll rust yourself again."

Raph let a small smile reach his lips. Hesitantly, he put his right arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"...thanks...bro."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I'm a twisted person.**

**I hope you guys all like what I'm doing, and thanks for reading this far! More twists and turns in our tale to come!**


	9. Chapter 8: Resting Place

**Chapter 8: Resting Place**

Master Splinter sat underneath the flourishing emerald leaved tree in the centre of the dojo. His eyes were closed in concentration and his hands folded on his lap. Though outwardly he seemed serene, his thoughts were an unusual tangled mess of worry.

It had been three days since Michelangelo had gone missing. Donatello was still in the process of recreating the Kraang portal. His remaining two sons helped him in any way they possibly could, but he knew they were all taking his disappearance very hard.

He had even heard his eldest son, Leonardo, silently burst into tears a few moments earlier. Not even his strongest willed son could handle his loss.

Of course, as a Father, Splinter himself was having trouble keeping his emotions at bay.

His mind began to wander back to a time when Michelangelo was still a small child…

* * *

_In the dark hours of the night, Master Splinter sat in his small room, on the mat that served as his bed, deep in meditation. It had been a long day, with four five year old ninjas-in-training running about the place. He had had to separate Leonardo and Raphael again after another petty outburst had started; honestly, what had gotten into those two boys? _

_He had also had to keep constant vigil with his third eldest son, Donatello, from wandering away into the sewers after he found immense interest with a large cockroach that began to crawl away from him._

_And Michelangelo...Michelangelo was always up to something, up until the time came where he could finally calm them down enough to send them to bed. _

_Speaking of which..._

_He heard his door slowly slide open, but did not turn to investigate, nor did he open his eyes. He knew very well who it was._

_He heard a pair of little feet quietly shuffle over to where he sat. The owner of those feet stopped, as if they were hesitant to make another move. Before long, he felt a hand tug gently on the sleeve of his robe. _

_"...sensei?" asked a timid voice, "...daddy? Are you sleeping?"_

_Splinter, despite himself, could not stop the small smile from reaching his lips. He opened his eyes and looked down to find the familiar face of his orange banded, baby blue eyed son staring up at him. "What is it, my son?" he asked gently though he had a feeling he already knew the answer, "Why are you not in bed with your brothers?" _

_Michelangelo looked down shyly and twiddled with the wrappings on his hands. "...um...I had another bad dream, sensei...can I stay with you, daddy? Just for a lil' bit? Please?" he asked hopefully, adding a little sniff in hopes of 'persuading' his father._

_Splinter let out a soft breath. He could not refuse him now. He was still only a child, and he would grow out of it eventually. But until that time came, Splinter needed to be there for his youngest son. _

_He opened his arms, "Very well, my son. Come here." _

_Michelangelo brightened as he shuffled towards his father and nuzzled his face into his chest. "...thanks, daddy." _

_Splinter rubbed his shell soothingly. "You're welcome, my son. But you must promise me that when I tell you it is time to return to your brothers, you will do it. Understand?" _

_He felt him nod sleepily in his chest. "'Kay," he squeaked. _

_The night wore on._

_Splinter never did send him back to bed…_

* * *

Splinter smiled fondly at the memory. He could not find it in him to send him back to bed that night. He saw the complete and utter serenity on his face as he slept, feeling so safe within the arms of his father. It nearly melted his heart that the sight.

It somewhat saddened him to realize he would eventually grow out of that habit. It was something every parent had to face at some point that their young ones would eventually grow out of the very things that made them all fall in love with them to begin with. However, he also knew that those old habits would soon be replaced by new ones that would eventually make him love them more.

For his three eldest sons, this was very much the case. However, Michelangelo changed, but in a very special way...

* * *

_Splinter could hear the arguing from the kitchen as he, Leonardo and his surrogate daughter, April, sat at the table with cups of tea in their hands. _

_Raphael and Michelangelo...again._

_Leonardo sighed as he heard Michelangelo suddenly yelp in pain. Raph had smacked him…again. "Damn it, you mess up _everything_ Mikey! You're just a big screw up!" they heard echo from the living room._

_"Should I go stop it, Sensei?" Leonardo asked with a weary look. _

_Splinter shook his head as he rose from his seat. "No need, Leonardo. I shall see to it."_

_However, to his surprise, he did not find Raphael or Michelangelo in the living room anymore, though he did hear the slamming of Raphael's door. And he was again surprised to hear the dojo door slide open and shut again. _

_Splinter made his way calmly to the dojo and peered through the doorway to find Michelangelo sat underneath the tree, his legs tucked into his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on his knees. His usual bright baby blue eyes were now staring desolately at the floor._

_Splinter walked over to his son and gazed down at him. Michelangelo glanced up once before sliding his gaze to the floor again. "...am I a screw up, Master Splinter?" he mumbled._

_Splinter let out a sigh as he knelt down to his youngest son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Michelangelo, you and I both know that you are not what other may believe you to be. You must come realize that you are not defined by what those around you see or speak of you. It is what is in your heart that truly determines who you are."_

_Michelangelo slid his eyes to look up at his sensei, "...well...Raph sure didn't think so..." _

_"I am certain Raphael did not intend to say what he said. Sometimes, words come forth without one realizing it before it is too late. And I am sure that your brother cares very much about you, Michelangelo. Isn't that correct, Raphael?"_

_A sharp intake of breath was heard from behind the dojo door. Raphael slumped forward a moment later, his arms crossed over his chest and a regretful frown on his face. _

_Splinter rose to his feet and folded his hands behind his back as he regarded his second eldest son. "Raphael. I believe you have something to say to Michelangelo." _

_Raphael stepped forwards until he was directly beside Splinter. His green eyes slid down to Michelangelo, who was still sat on the floor, staring up at him expectantly._

_ "...Sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean it. Really." he said softly, but loud enough for them both to hear._

_Slowly but surely, Michelangelo began to smile. "No worries, bro" he said brightly, "We say things we don't mean all the time. That's what makes us brothers so awesome." _

_Raphael's eyes widened a fraction as a small smile reached his lips, "...yeah, I guess so...you wanna...play pinball or something?" he suggested. _

_Michelangelo stood up, his face a picture of glee, "Sure, Raph! Just gimme a second, I gotta tell Master Splinter something." _

_Raphael nodded and exited the dojo, leaving Mikey and Splinter alone._

_Michelangelo glanced up at him, and without warning, he rushed forwards and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his chest. Splinter was slightly taken aback, but he chuckled and returned the embrace nonetheless. _

_"...thanks, dad." Mikey muffled into his chest. _

_Splinter smiled. "You're welcome, my son."_

* * *

"Sensei?"

The sound of Leonardo's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He turned to find him sat next to him on his knees. He had just returned from Donatello's lab after going in to check up on him and Raphael with April moments earlier.

Splinter saw that his eyes were slightly red.

He put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry, my son. Soon, your brother will return."

Leo let a small smile grace his lips, "...yeah. But it's been awful quiet around here without him...I always thought I'd like that, but..."

Without a word, Splinter put an arm around his shoulders and drew him closer. Leonardo rested his head on his chest. "I miss him as well, Leonardo. However, we must not lose hope in that he will return. We must..." he trailed off suddenly. Something began to pulse through him.

Leonardo looked up at him, "Sensei? What is it?"

Splinter unwrapped his arm from Leonardo's shoulders as he brought a hand to his temples. "Leonardo..." he strained to say, "I sense your brother...Michelangelo...is in grave danger..."

* * *

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something green and...Angry!"

"It's me again."

"Oh, you are _so_ good at this!"

Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo sighed. They had awoken early that day, due to Raph wanting to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall, and were now walking through yet another forest. It occurred to Mikey that there were far too many forests around here. Did the Wizard forget to pay his gardener or something?

As they walked, Donatello had proposed they play a little game to pass the time...and so far, Raph had gotten every single one right.

"Ugh, enough already, Donnie!" he eventually growled, "You've been at this for three freaking hours!"

Donnie folded his arms, "Well _excuuuuse_ me for being bored and without a brain!" he snapped.

"Well if you don't shut it, you'll be bored and without a mouth!" he retorted hotly.

"Hey, dudes! No fighting!" Mikey ordered. If these two were not going to give him a head ache, he did not know what would.

Leo had decided to stay quiet and stay behind Mikey as they walked. The little ginger cat, Klunk, was resting on his right shoulder. All of them were very much surprised to find that he was not afraid of cats, despite being afraid of nearly everything else, including his own reflection. He said that someone he once knew had a fondness for cats, but refused to say any more than that. "So, how much longer until we get there?" Leo asked quietly.

Raph turned, "Not much longer if we keep moving. Normally it would take more than a day, but so far we're making decent time. Why, are you afraid of time now? Seriously, you need to toughen up, _Okubyomono_!" he remarked sarcastically.

Leo glared at him, but said no more. He would not dare admit it aloud, but Raphael was very much beginning to ware on his last nerve, but he greatly feared his brute strength and wanted to avoid fighting him as much as possible. He may have aggravated him, but after his story the other night, Leo had gained a massive respect for him.

Also, he knew the limits of Raphael's power...Leonardo had yet to find his limit should he lose his temper…

"Oh, guys, look!" Donnie exclaimed suddenly, his outburst making Leo jump slightly and instinctively cling to Mikey's arm.

"What is it, Don?" Mikey asked.

Donnie beamed widely as he pointed into the distance. "There it is! The Emerald City!"

The four terrapins followed Donnie's finger beyond the trees to find a grand city in the distance. The tall harlequin structures seemed to glow brilliantly in the sunbeams as they nearly reached up into the very heavens.

They all gasped in wonder. "Whoa! It's even cooler than I imagined!" Mikey breathed.

Raph gaped in awe, "Wow. I didn't think we'd get there until at least tomorrow…"

Donnie jumped with joy, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" With that, Donnie ran ahead of them.

"Hey! Wait for us, you sack full of stuffing!" Raph barked, snapping quickly out of his thoughts as he charged after him.

Klunk mewed with excitement as she leapt off Leo's shoulder and ran after the two terrapins.

Mikey looked back at Leo and held his hand out. "Let's go get you some courage, bro!"

Leo smiled faintly. It was not a full one, but it was still sincere. "Yes. Let's!" he took Mikey's hand as they ran after Donnie and Raph through the forest.

They ran together down the golden path, all eager and ready to finally meet the one who would fulfil their hopes and dreams.

Mikey was both surprised and not surprised to find that the three of them could keep up with his speed. Donnie was not even a ninja, and yet he could run quite fast for a scarecrow.

They finally broke through the forest trees and ran straight into a massive field of poppies. "Whoa! Where did all these come from?" Raph asked himself as they ran through the blood red flowers, "I've been through most of these parts of Oz before, but even I've never seen these before."

"I think they're pretty!" Donnie laughed, "Come on, the sooner we get there, the better!"

As they ran, with The Emerald City within their sights, Mikey's hold on Leo's hand began to slip. His speed began to decrease and his breathing began to become more laboured, as did Leo's.

Raph and Donnie both looked behind them and stopped. "Hey, what's up with you two?" Raph asked, "I thought we were going to see the wizard!"

Mikey and Leo finally came to a stop. Mikey planted his hands on his knees panting in exhaustion as he looked up at Raph. His vision was so blurred he could hardly see straight. "R-Raph...what's going on? I...I feel so...tired..."

He suddenly gasped and scanned the ground, "Klunk! Where's Klunk?!" He found the feline passed out on the ground, only the rise and fall of her chest giving him comfort that she was still alive.

Mikey suddenly fell forwards onto his knees. Donnie rushed to his side and tried to help him to his feet. "Mikey! C'mon! Pull yourself together!"

Mikey weakly lifted his head, "...sorry, Don...I can't..."

Without warning, Mikey fell lifeless to the floor in a pile of limbs. "Mikey!" Donnie and Raph cried. What was going on? Was Mikey sick?

"G-guys...what's going...on?" Leo slurred as his eyes began to flutter closed.

Raph leapt over to him and caught him in his arms just as his knees began to buckle and give out. "C'mon, Leo! Not you too! Just hold on! Stay awake!" he urged as he tried to help him to his feet again, but his legs were like jelly.

Leo's tired eyes met Raph's as he fought to stay awake. His blue eyes were frightened and full of realization. "R-Raph...I'm...I'm afraid" he stuttered, "I think...I know what...this is...It's...a spel–"

Leo's eyes rolled into his head as fell limp to the ground as sleep overtook him. "Leo!" Raph cried as he held the blue turtles' limp body in his arms.

Donnie began to panic. "Ah! What's going on?! Why are they falling asleep like this?!" he cried. "Is this normal?!"

Raph gazed down in rare fear at the sleeping form of Leo in his arms. He was still breathing, but his face was so peaceful it nearly scared him. Mikey was no different. They both looked as if they were dead.

What was it that Leo was trying to say? Something about a spell…?

He gasped as he finally realized what this was. He had studied magic spells of every kind with Murakami before his end. It was this type of spell that he was especially advised to remember should he ever come across it…

The red poppies…

The sudden weariness that overtook them as soon as they touched them…

That stench that filled the air…

He spun around to face Donnie's stricken expression. "It's a spell! It's a _Final Resting_ Spell!"

"_That is correct, Raphael_."

Raph and Donnie gasped in alarm. "Shredder!" Raph growled.

The Shredder himself was not there, but dark, booming his voice echoed through the air. The sky began to turn a dark shade of bloody red as his chuckle resonated through their ears. In the distance where The Emerald City lay, the buildings and structures of any kind began to fade away. Donnie yelped as clung to Mikey's body, "The city is gone!" he cried, "Shredder stole it!"

Raph set Leo down gently, "He didn't steal it, brainless hay stack," he barked, "It was never there to begin with! It was all an illusion to lead us into these stinking poppies!" He stood up and spun around in search of The Shredder. "Show yourself, you coward! You better wake up Mikey and Leo or so help me –"

"_You have no power against me, metal turtle_," Shredder mocked, "_You and the Scarecrow may not be affected, but they are not. I WILL have the Sacred Crimson Orb, even if I have to rip him apart, limb from limb to find it!" _

Dozens of long, green tendrils suddenly shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Leo and Mikey's sleeping forms. Their bodies began to sink into the ground as the vines dragged them under.

Raph's eyes widened. "NO!" He cried as he tugged on Mikey's arm, trying to bring his body back up out of the earth.

Donnie took both of Leo's arms and pulled with all his might. "Arg! Raph! It's too strong! What do we do?!"

Raph began to panic as he watched the young turtle's body sink further into the ground. Out of pure desperation, he began to scream, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" He knew it was stupid, he knew no one could possibly hear him, but he had to. He had to save them.

He could not let anyone else slip away from him again.

"What are you doing? Don't shout, somebody will hear you! HELP!" Donnie screamed also.

They could hear The Shredder's dark laughter as it resonated through the bloody skies. Despite their efforts, Leo and Mikey's bodies sunk in further.

* * *

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Leo asked, slight panic rising in his voice at the thought of Mikey being in any more danger. Raph, Donnie and April entered the dojo in curiosity.

Splinter looked down to his sons and surrogate daughter, "I feel something...a strong, almost mystical force, has taken over your brother, wherever he is. And it appears he cannot overcome it."

"What? Magic?" Donnie exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"I do not know, Donatello. But whatever is causing it, it is endangering Michelangelo." He replied gravely.

The four teenagers shared scared glances. Mikey was in danger, and for the first time in their lives, none of them were there to protect him.

"What can we do, Sensei?" Donnie asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Splinter stroked his beard in thought. "If only I can feel the magical energy that he feels, I may be able to connect to Michelangelo somehow. But I must do it quickly!"

* * *

Mikey felt strange. His eyes were glued shut, no matter how hard he tried to open them. He felt an abnormal weight crushing against his chest and pinning his arms to his sides. He felt as if he was being dragged down into something thick and unpleasant, and he could not stop it. He could hear muffled screams all around him, but he could not respond. His mouth would not open, and no words would form.

He just felt so tired...

…so...

…tired…

"**_Michelangelo, wake up! You must resist this spell!" _**

A voice boomed in the empty void he had found himself in, jolting him awake.

Mikey knew that voice.

His eyes snapped open. "...sen...sensei?" he struggled to say.

**_"Yes, my son. It is me. You must wake up! Fight this spell that has been cast upon you!"_**

_Spell? What Spell? _

Something clicked in his mind as memory flooded into him.

He was in the poppy field. He had fallen asleep somehow and was being dragged under.

Somehow, Master Splinter had managed to connect to him in his sleep. And he never doubted his father.

So he fought. He strained his body and willed it to move.

**_"That's it, my son. Use your will power. You can overcome this!"_**

His father's words of encouragement filled his heart.

His chest began to glow as he fought against the bonds that held him down.

* * *

Raphael pulled with all he had in him. He had to save him.

He _had_ to.

He felt oil sting his eyes again. He could not fail to save another innocent person from dying.

Without warning, Mikey's hand suddenly firmly wrapped around his own. His eyes snapped down to him as Mikey's head peaked through the earth as he strained to get out.

Raph's eyes widened. "_Mikey_?!"

Mikey did not reply immediately. His eyes were still closed, but his teeth ground together and his muscles pulsed in determination as his other arm shot out of the ground. Raph saw with a gasp that Mikey's chest was glowing a mixture of blood red and shining gold. "What the heck…?" he breathed.

_"What?! What is this?!"_ Shredder growled, _"How is he overpowering my spell?!" _

Raph heeded none of that as he continued to pull on Mikey's arm. "That's right, Mikey! You can do this! _C'mon_!" he urged.

Mikey's blue eyes finally opened as he pushed himself harder. His hand slammed into the ground as golden energy flowed from his green palm and into the earth.

Leo's hand twitched in Donnie's grasp before it grasped his hand completely and began to pull himself upwards.

"Wow! It's working!" Donnie exclaimed as Leo's head came through. His eyes were wide open.

"W-What?! What the heck's going on?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't ask me, I ain't gotta brain!"

_"No. I will __**not**__ allow this!"_ Shredder boomed in anger.

Suddenly, Mikey felt himself nearly dragged all the way back into the ground as he let out a cry. Leo screamed as he was nearly dragged under too.

"He's increased his power!" Raph snarled, "He's really desperate for you, isn't he?!"

"What? No fair!" Donnie barked.

Mikey reached out with his other hand and grabbed Raph's in desperation. "I'm scared, man! What're we gonna do?!" he wailed as the pull became stronger.

"_You can do nothing. You are __**mine**__, now, turtles!"_ Shredder laughed. Soon, those helpless terrapins would all succumb to his dark sorcery, and the Sacred Crimson Orb would at long last be his.

Suddenly, a new voice pierced the darkness, a voice that blossomed hope and warmth into their hearts.

"_All doings of evil must pay the price. I command this field to turn to Ice_!"

Slowly but surely, snowflakes began to fall from the heavens. Whatever had been pulling Mikey and Leo before had all but ceased to as the terrapins looked up in confusion.

"…what? Snow? In the middle of summer?" Leo breathed. Soon, the entire field was completely covered in a thick blanket of snow as the poppies began to lose their crimson hue and wither away.

A soft meow was heard beside them as Klunk stood up and shook her body covered in snow. Mikey now freed himself out of the ground with ease as he fell onto his back in the snow. Leo collapsed on top of Donnie when he had pulled the blue clad turtle upwards with more force than necessary.

Raph flopped next to Mikey in the snow with a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank the stars for that…"

"I don't get what just happened," Mikey huffed tiredly, "where'd all this snow come from if it's summer?"

"The Good Witch of the North must have cast a spell to save us," Leo answered, his voice heavy with exhaustion, "the cold kills all plant life…"

Donnie let out a happy sigh, "Well, of course I don't know, but I bet you she was watching us the whole time,"

Mikey nodded, "…yeah…and so was Master Splinter…"

Leo looked at him from where he laid on the snow as he quirked a brow, "Who's Master Splinter?"

Mikey smiled in content. Behind closed eyes, he saw the smiling image of him as a child, lying on his fathers' lap fast asleep.

"…he's like my dad back in my world. He always watches over me…"

They lay there in content silence for a moment. The Shredder had vanished since the snow had begun to fall, the Good Witch most likely having driven him off somehow. They were final left alone and free, and they were exhausted. They knew they were still a long way away from the Wizard, but they were just grateful they were still alive.

Raph looked over to Mikey and put an affectionate metallic hand on his head. "…I'm glad you didn't get dragged to hell, little brother."

Mikey smiled, "You and me both, bro…"

He looked up into the heavens as he sent up silent message. "_Thanks dad_."

**_"You're welcome, my son…"_**


	10. Chapter 9: The Story of The Lion

**Chapter 9: The Story of The Lion**

The four turtles fled the frozen field as soon as they regained their energy, and after they had oiled Raphael again, who complained that the snow melting upon his metal body had made him rust again. Michelangelo and Leonardo had learned that The Emerald City they had seen before the spell had taken them was merely an illusion to lure them into the field, so they trekked onwards. Klunk was still very tired, and retook her position on Leo's shoulder.

As they walked together down the road once more, Raph realized how much time they had lost and how dark the sky was getting, so he suggested that they find somewhere to set up camp for the night. They found a nearby stream hidden by bushes that they could rest nearby, and within a few minutes, a steady fire was burning and the turtles sat comfortably around it.

As the silent minutes ticked by, Raph could not help but glance at Leo, who sat with his head on Mikey's shoulder. It had been bothering him that Leo had known about the spell before he did. How could someone know so much about spells if they lived in a forest? No doubt that he must have had a family beforehand, which is most likely where he learned how to fight so well, but magic was a subject only few people ever really learned, due to the fact that only so many could control or perform the mystic arts. Raph himself only learned the spells that he should stay away from or the sings to look for, but he never actually learned how to do them, because as a metal turtle with no heart, it was beyond him.

Curiosity finally got the best of him as he turned to Leo and asked, "Hey, Leo? How did you know that it was a spell that was causing all that back there?"

Leo jolted slightly at the question. "…uhh…I-I studied a lot," he stuttered, "I…um…I read a few books about magic before…"

When Leo suddenly trailed off, Mikey became interested and raised a brow. "Before what?" he asked him.

Leo shrank back, slightly nervous, "…um…before…"

Raph's expression turned sour before he stood up and walked threateningly toward Leo, who yelped as he scooted backwards from him.

"Listen, Leo," he growled, "Don't you go lying to us. We let you tag along 'cause Mikey here feels sorry for you. If you're hiding something from us that we should know about…"

Leo squeezed his eyes shut as he suddenly broke. "OKAY, OKAY!" he yelled, causing the others to jolt backwards in surprise. "The thing is…I studied magic before I decided to live in the forest a few years ago…I never really lived in the forest to begin with."

Raph raised a brow. This was not what he was expecting. He had thought that Leo had been some sort of spy sent by The Wicked Warlock. "What, really? So that whole 'Lion' thing was just made up?"

Leo nodded. "Well…sort of…" he relied sheepishly. All attention was on him now and he did not like it.

Donnie scooted closer to him, his beak nearly touching his face. "So…If you're not a lion, then who are you?" he asked.

Leo looked down and fiddled with the wrappings on his hands, scooting away slightly from how close Donnie's face was to his own.

Mikey put a hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to snap up to his sincere baby blue ones. "Dude, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone else, and we won't be mad at you. Okay?" he reassured.

Leo let out a sigh in defeat. It was only right that he shared his true past with them. If he was to finally fully earn Raphael's trust. After all, Raph had shared his dark past with the rest of them, why should he not? "…alright," Leo began, "The truth is…the truth is I am of royal descent."

Raph's eyes widened. "Wait…are you telling me you're a _Prince_?!" he barked.

Leo nodded sadly, "sort of. I was adopted by him when I was five, after my parents were killed in a fire…made by those _things_…The headman of that Village took pity on me…his name was Miyamoto Usagi."

Raph's jaw dropped to the floor in utter disbelief.

Mikey and Donnie, oblivious to what Raph was so amazed about, shared a confused look. "Who's that guy?" Mikey asked.

"Only the greatest swordsman in the history of Oz!" Raph replied in awe, "He was a Rabbit Samurai who fought in The Great Oz War before The Warlock took control a few years back. His name is freaking legendary! How the heck did someone like _you_ come across him?!"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. He always said he saw something in me. A true, warrior spirit, he said. So, when one of the villgers saw me passed out on the roadside one rainy night, they took me inside to their headman. He took one look at me, and he decided he would take care of me in and raise me as his son…and his finest pupil. He taught me the ways of the Ninja, despite being of Samurai descent. He taught me everything I know about magic, spells, everything. He was like a father to me…" he paused as he cast a glance at Raph, "…sounds familiar?"

Raph's expression turned hard, not in anger, but in solid agreement.

Leo continued. "He told me I was his greatest pupil, that I possessed the strength and will of a thousand soldiers…and the bravery of a Lion. So it was then that he took me into one of the sacred shrines in the village, and bestowed me with the power and strength of the great beast, and gave me my new name; Leonardo. I'll never forget that day, for as long as I lived…But he also told me that once I had that power, I had to learn to control it."

Mikey raised a brow, "Control it?" he asked.

Leo nodded, "During my early stages of training, I had a tendency to lose my temper a lot, or go too far. After I became bestowed with the power of The Lion, I was told that it could sometimes have a mind of its own, and it could try to even take control of me using the power of my inner fears or emotions, so I worked harder to contain it. And it worked…for a little while.

"One time I was sparring with my sensei, and all of a sudden, a memory flashed before my eyes…I saw those creatures again, burning down and destroying everything…my family…and I just felt this anger rising up within me. I couldn't save my family that day because I wasn't strong enough. I was heartbroken…and I was so _angry_…so I just lost it. I let the lion take over me and I attacked him as if he were the creature that took them from me. Only when he had to knock me to the ground did I snap out of it and realize what I had almost done…

"I started crying then, telling him how sorry I was and begging him for forgiveness. He just hugged me and told me he understood what I was going through, and he forgave me. But he told me to promise him that I would find a way to control my anger. I swore to him I would, and within three years, I managed to hide my rage and keep it locked down deep inside me. And he was always there to guide me every step of the way…"

"…I'm guessing something happened to him." Raph said softly.

"Worse," Leo replied darkly, "Usagi and I were just returning from another training exercise, when out of nowhere, The Shredder appeared before us. At the time, I was only thirteen, so none of this stuff really made sense to me back then, but he wanted to challenge my sensei to claim some kind of, 'Sacred Crimson Orb' or something that he was sure he had."

Mikey gasped softly in alarm. "_That's the same thing that Glinda April told me I had_!" he thought, but he chose to say nothing for now as Leo continued.

"So, we fought each other. They were both masters of martial arts, and they were both very powerful. But I had total faith in that Usagi and I would win together, because I always believed that my sensei was invincible. But Shredder had one thing that neither of us ever had…"

"Magic?" Mikey assumed.

"Not just magic…_Black_ Magic," he spat out the word as if it were a poison. "He used it against my sensei to weaken him until he could no longer stand. I could do nothing but watch as he…" his breath hitched and his eyes grew wide in fear of the memory. "…he used his black magic to rip his chest open."

Mikey and Donnie gasped in horror. Raph looked to the side.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face as the memory ripped through him like a knife. "…he didn't find what he wanted, so he just dropped his body to the floor. I-I never saw so much blood in my life…I couldn't hold it back any longer, so I just grabbed my swords and attacked him, letting the lion take over me again, screaming and cursing him all the while. He beat me easily and held a knife to my throat. He said that I had impressive skills, and if I joined him in his army, I would be spared. I told him to burn in hell and kicked him away from me.

"I turned and ran as fast and as far as I could. Eventually, I lost him when I reached the forest and hid in a large rabbit hole. I just sat in there and cried for what felt like hours. I lost my family, I lost my sensei…and I lost my nerve.

"What he did to Usagi, and what I had wanted to do to The Shredder, terrified me to the point where I became afraid of myself. I felt as if my rage and grief would drive me mad to the point where I would want to destroy everything, and _everyone_, in my path. So I told myself I would never leave the forest again, never interact with anyone or anything ever again, and trust nothing and no one. Eventually, that distrust turned into fear. And that fear turned into paranoia.

"I kept convincing myself that everything was out to get me, as if the very trees were The Shredder in disguise, watching me and taunting me over my weakness and failures. And every time I saw a rabbit…It was like Usagi was watching me, haunting and hating me for not being able to do anything to save him…"

He suddenly stood up, tears now dripping down his cheeks. "That's why I am who you see before you! That's why I named myself _Okubyomono_, because I was too much of a helpless coward to save my dead family, or even bury my fathers' corpse!"

With that, he turned and ran from the group.

Mikey leapt up to his feet, "Leo! Wait!" he called and ran after him.

"Mikey, wait! Just leave him alone, he needs to be alone right now!" Raph called after him.

Mikey shot a glance at him, "My _brother_ needs me, I'm not just gonna sit around and let him hurt!" he shouted over his shoulder as he carried on after the distraught Leonardo.

Raph stopped short and stared at his retreating form. "...did he say his brother?"

Donnie felt quite helpless as he sat there with his knees tucked into him and his head resting on his folded arms. He had no brain, so he had no idea how to fix any of this, and it hurt him. He could only hope that Mikey would know what do.

* * *

Mikey briefly lost sight of Leo when they had reached a field of tall, thick brightly coloured flowers that seemed to glow as they stretched up into the sky. Mikey stopped for a moment to take it all in. "Whoa...these are some tall flowers..." he breathed.

A loud cry snapped him out of his thoughts as one of the towering flower trees suddenly began to tilt and fall to the ground with a loud thud. Mikey let out a short gasp as he pushed his way through the Flower Trees.

That was Leo who cried out, but it did not sound afraid...it sounded angry...full of anguish and uncontrolled fury.

"Leo! Leo, where are you?!" he called, but he was only answered by another furious cry, and another falling Flower Tree that Mikey was barely able to roll out of the way of, but luckily, his ninja instincts took over before he could be crushed to a green pulp.

He looked up from where he lay sprawled out on the grass, and his eyes widened in shock.

Leo was no longer the scared helpless turtle he found in the woods the other day. He now held both katanas in his hands and was slicing furiously at the thick stems of the giant flowers, his sharp blades cutting through them with ease and without mercy. His eyes were no longer full of fear – they were full of malice and unrestrained rage.

"Whoa, dude! Leo, stop!" Mikey called, rushing toward him to put a stop to his madness. A scared Leonardo made Mikey feel helpless and afraid. An enraged Leonardo terrified him to the very core.

"Leo, stop!" he cried again, putting a hand on his shoulder. Leo suddenly snapped his head around and snarled viciously at Mikey.

Mikey leapt back in fear with a loud yelp. There was no trace of his older brother left in his eyes. Instead of ocean blue, his eyes had turned a dangerous shade of red, and his teeth had sharpened to fangs as he growled at him like a feral animal.

Mikey had never seen Leonardo this angry before, be it from this world, or the world he longed so desperately to return to. Was this the power that he had been bestowed with? Or was this simply a dramatic image to show him what _his_ Leonardo felt all the time…?

Mikey swallowed his fear and took a step forward. "Leo...bro...It's me, Mikey." He soothed. He knew that no matter what mood Leo was in, he would never even think of hurting him or any member of his family…or at least he _hoped_. Now that he had seen this animalistic side of him, he was no longer sure.

However, his fears were slightly put to rest as he watched recognition began to dawn in Leo's eyes, his stance and posture beginning to relax and uncurl.

"It's okay, big brother. Everything's gonna be okay..." Mikey said gently as he neared him, a soft three fingered hand reaching out slowly to him and resting onto his shoulder.

Leonardo blinked several times as his teeth became blunted again and his eyes returned to their normal azure hue.

"...Mikey?" He mumbled. Leo looked down at his hands, and his expression turned horrified when he saw his twin blades in his grip. The pieces began to come together as he looked up to the younger turtle. "...M-Mikey...did I...?"

Mikey realized what this must have looked like to him, and he quickly tried to reassure him, "No! No, no, Leo! You didn't hurt me...but you messed up those giant flower things, though..."

"Wha - ?" Leo spun around and gazed upon the destruction he had caused. He had done it again. He had lost control. His breathing became quick as he dropped his swords and sank to his hands and knees. "M-Mikey...It happened again...I-I lost control again...I..." he stuttered, his voice quivering as his body trembled with fear.

Mikey wasted no time in running over and wrapping his arms tightly around Leo, bringing his head to his chest. "Now I understand, Leo," Mikey said softly, "You're not afraid of everything. You're afraid of destroying everything. You've held this thing in for so long and it's jacking you up, man. You're only afraid of your anger...because when you get angry or sad, you can't control it..."

Leo clung desperately to Mikey as tears dripped down his face. "You don't have to worry, bro," Mikey soothed, "I'll help you get through this. I promise I'll make that Wizard guy give you the courage and strength you need to carry on...and just like I said to Raph, I'm not leaving until you get your wishes. I promise."

Leo sniffed. "...thank you, Mikey..." he murmured into his chest.

Mikey held Leo tighter, just as the Leo from his world would have done when he was upset or scared.

"No problem…big brother..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I had almost given up on this because no one was reading it...luckily, two comments from a very nice person (or people) saved the day! Thanks for reading, and I know this is only short, but there are more chapters to come!**


	11. Chapter 10: Glinda's Message

**Chapter 10: Glinda's Message**

A loud yelp echoed from Donatello's lab, followed by a hefty explosion that nearly shook the entire lair. Leonardo and Raph leapt up immediately from the couch and made a break for the lab. "Don? Donnie, are you okay?!" Leo cried as he and Raph wafted away the smoke that nearly choked their lungs.

"I-I'm in here guys! I-m okay!" Donnie coughed from his desk as the smoke finally began to clear. They spotted a very black coated turtle sat at his desk in front of the portal. "I was just testing the machine," he said as he took off his goggles, revealing two round spots where the blast had not hit his face, "and I guess I miscalculated the precise quantity of dimensional dynamism compulsory to construct the portal work and –"

"Long story short, you blew it up." Raph interrupted, folding his arms across his chest crossly.

Donnie shrugged nervously, his gap tooth showing as he grinned. "um…kind of. But it's not broken, I promise! In fact, I think I'm getting closer to completing it!"

Leo smiled and patted his shoulder, just as April and Splinter entered the lab to inquire of the sudden tremor that shook the lair. "Good job, Donnie," he praised.

"Indeed, my son," Splinter congratulated, "Just try not to let anything explode again. We do not want to be left with a burning liar, now do we?"

Donnie chuckled with a nod, "You got it! I can't believe it. We're one step closer to saving Mikey!" he said as he banged his fist triumphantly on the portal.

She portal began to spark and glow.

"…uh oh…" they all droned.

The machine grew hotter underneath Donnie's palm.

"HIT THE DECK!" Raph screamed as he grabbed April and pushed himself and her to the farthest side of the lab. Splinter quickly grabbed Leo and Donnie and followed Raph, shielding the teenagers from what he knew was going to be a disaster.

"She's gonna blow!" Donnie squawked.

The machine emitted a spark and a bright light shone out of its centre. The mutants and the human all glanced nervously at it as they waited. However, as the silent seconds passed, the machine did nothing more.

"…nothing's happening," Raph alleged.

Donnie hummed in agreement, "but…then what _is_ it doing? Maybe when I banged it, it triggered something in the system?"

Suddenly, a very familiar voice echoed from within the machine. "Hello? Is someone there? Hello?"

All eyes went wide.

"…April?" Leo said, his voice filled with confusion.

April, who had not said a word, stood up and cautiously approached the machine. "umm…hello?"

The other mutants gathered around and peered into the portal also. their jaws nearly dropped at what they saw. "…is that April?" Raph asked, "…With a _crown_ on her head?"

Indeed, a young woman, whose appearance was nearly identical to that of their human friends', was looking straight at them through the portal. she seemed to be in some sort of white gown, or a robe of sorts. her face wore her usual kind smile as she greeted them all., "Hello there, beings from another world. My name is Glinda, the Good Witch of The North. I must deliver a message to you."

The others stared at each other in utter disbelief. Wherever Michelangelo had ended up, it must have been into a universe parallel to their own, with obvious differences, with one of them being that April…was a witch. They could only imagine what their counterparts were. The thought was nearly hysterical, but for the time being, no one chose to laugh or comment any further, not even Raph.

"…um…okay then," Donnie answered, "What is it you want to tell us April – I-I mean, Glinda?"

'Glinda' giggled at Donnie's mistake before she began to explain. "Well, you see, I am able to contact you due to a strong 'magic' if you will, that had suddenly been awoken within my chambers" she said, "I suspect you are responsible for this, are you not, purple turtle?"

Donnie stuttered slightly before he could answer, "U-umm, y-yes, I think so." He said with a blush.

Glinda smiled and nodded, "Good. So then you are the family of the young Michelangelo, yes?"

"Yes!" they all answered immediately in unison.

"Do you know where he is?!" Raph barked.

Glinda nodded, her face going from polite and cheerful, to serious. "Yes. But I am afraid I cannot transport him back to your realm on my own. I have sent him on a journey to find the only other being in our world. He is almost there now, and do not worry, he is safe. As soon as he fulfils the needs of the one called the Great and Powerful, he will use his power to connect our world to your world through this…um, whatever you may call it. However, it will only work if it is in the exact place where the transportation took place."

"The Kraang Warehouse!" Leo exclaimed.

"But what if the machine isn't finished in time?" April asked worriedly, "Donnie said it himself, there still isn't enough power to open the rift from this dimension to yours. What if he tries to get back, but there's not enough power…?"

Splinter contained the shudder that nearly went down his spine. The thought of losing Michelangelo now, after coming so close, was too much to bear. He was sure his sons felt the same.

"It will be," Donnie stated firmly, his expression written with determination that made Splinter proud. "It has to. I'll make sure it is."

Leo smiled at Donnie's resolve, before he turned down to the April look-alike within the portal. "Miss Glinda, I promise you that this portal will be finished before Mikey is ready. In return, we're begging you, please make sure he makes it out okay..."

"Yeah, we kinda want our little brother back in one piece, thanks" Raph said, his signature smirk on his face.

Glinda smiled with a firm nod. "I will do everything in my power to ensure you brother is safe. Though I'm afraid I cannot do very much, for this journey must be left to him to succeed…"

Suddenly, the image on the portal began to falter and fade. Glinda began to look distressed, sweat pouring down her paling forehead. Was she keeping this portal open herself?

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid our time has run out!" she cried, "P-please finish this 'machine' as q-quickly as you can. Time moves slower in this world, so your brother may have been g-gone for longer that he has over here, but I assure you, he will be returned to you. G-Goodbye for now. I pray for his safety!"

April could just catch a glimpse of tears down Glinda's face as the image faded away and the machine turned silent and still, the glow now returning to its dull, bleak shade of grey.

The mutants looked to each other as a silence descended upon the lab. No one knew exactly what to say. Who would when you had just received a message from another dimension?

"…What do we do now?" Raph asked, breaking the silence.

Donnie turned a determined glance to his red clad brother. "You heard the lady," he replied firmly, "We've gotta fix this machine before Mikey is done. You guys care to help." He said, but was more of a command rather than a question, which made Leo proud; he had learned from the best.

The four of them nodded, and upon Donatello's directions, the family set to work once more upon bringing Michelangelo back.

* * *

"Glinda! Your Majesty!" cried Maiden Irma as she entered her mistresses room. Glinda was crumpled on the floor in front of her mirror, her lose red hair fanning out on the floor and her breaths for air light and unsteady.

Maiden Irma quickly rushed to her side, nearly frantic as she gently shook her awake. "Your majesty! Are you alright?! Please get up!" she pleaded.

Glinda groaned softly as she rose unsteadily to her feet, with the aid of her servant. She turned to Irma and strained to give her a reassuring smile. "…I am fine, Irma, my loyal friend," she said softly as she was led to her bed to sit. Irma had been her closest companion ever since they were children. They had always relied and aided each other whenever they were in need of any help. And in times such as these, with Irma practically homeless and Glinda on the brink of being powerless, they needed each other more than ever.

"I had…received a message from the world Michelangelo belongs to…" Glinda explained as she pinched the space between her eyebrows to ease the headache, "I had to…use a fair amount of my power to sustain it…I must have blacked out after that…I'm sorry, my dear friend…I didn't mean to worry you…"

Irma quickly shook her head, "No! Not at all, my queen!" she said with a warm smile, "It's my duty as your servant…and as your best friend, to serve and protect you! But you really shouldn't have used so much magic when you have yet to heal properly from your encounter with The Wicked Warlock…"

Glinda looked down as she slowly unwrapped her robe, revealing her bandaged waist. The bindings were now stained red with blood. She had felt Michelangelo's distress from her hidden palace, and so had immediately rushed to the source, only to find The Shredder hovered over the clouds, performing a strong spell to ensnare the young turtle and his new companions, whom she recognised in an instant. After she had cast her own powerful spell to release the turtles, The Shredder, in a fit of rage, had leapt to attack her. She herself had put up a decent fight, but neither opponent had walked away from that battle unscathed. And now, due to the amount of strain her body took when using a great amount of magically energy, the wound had reopened.

As Irma panicked again (in a typical Irma fashion) and rushed to find more bandages for her wound, Glinda silently let the tears slip down her face. they were not of pain, but of sorrow – she was not powerful enough to stop The Shredder by herself, not powerful enough to send Michelangelo back to the family who clearly loved him dearly, and where doing everything they possibly could to bring him back…she was basically powerless.

If it were possible, she would go to the Wizard herself, and wish for the strength she needed to help him and all of Oz. But she could not. It was just not done. It was unthinkable for Warlocks or Witches to seek the aid of other magical beings simply for power…it would make her no better than The Shredder if she did.

Despite herself, she was unable to hold back any longer as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

It was not fair. Why should he, or the other turtles he travelled with have to suffer? If it were not for The Shredder, the lives of those three turtles would have never have been destroyed.

Raphael might have had his heart by now, and take his late father's place as the founder of the now desolate shell of the city he once lived in. Leonardo would have gone on to become a great leader, a warrior like his master and surrogate father.

And Donatello…her sweet, beloved Donatello…

Back when she was younger, before The Shredder had arisen, the young turtle, Donatello, had been walking passed, most likely doing chores for his family or possibly going for a meaningless stroll in the sun, when he had seen her in her garden, picking flowers for her beloved sister, Karai. He had been amazed by her appearance, despite being only a child, and she was flattered by him, as well as slightly amazed. It was not uncommon in Oz to find beings that took the appearance of both animals and humans, but at the time, she had never seen one up close. So it was with great enthusiasm that she asked him if he would like to accompany her.

And it was with great enthusiasm that he accepted.

The two played together in her garden until the sun set, and eventually, a strong friendship grew between the mutant and the young witch. She had even invited him and his family into her palace, and was greeted warmly by both her father, Oroku Saki, and her older sister, Karai.

Donatello had one of the greatest minds she had ever known, at only the age of eight, and was beyond amazed by his vast intellect. he always told her that when he grew up, he would become a world famous inventor. And she wanted to be there by his side when he did.

As the two grew older, that friendship, predictably, turned into love. Donatello had become a little more awkward around her, not in a bad way of course, but it was whenever she caught him working on a new invention of his, be it a piece of advanced weaponry or even something so simple as a toy robot, he would get flustered when she commented on it, and blush madly whenever she smiled at him.

Finally, It was on a beautiful starlit night on his fifteenth birthday that Donatello had pledged his love to her at the very same spot in which they met as children.

He had asked her to marry him. And she had readily agreed without a second thought.

But the odds were not in their favour, for it was on that day, that her beloved father, Oroku Saki, had become consumed by dark magic, and became The Shredder, The Wicked Warlock of the West.

She knew that Donatello would certainly be killed or used for evil purposes if The Shredder had found him, for he knew about his complex brain and amazing skills as an inventor. so it was in her last agonizing moments with him that they shared a single kiss – and without warning, she transformed him into what he was to this day; a simple minded Scarecrow, with no recollection whatsoever of the life he lived before.

Only she alone could break the spell, and with the remainder of her kingdom hidden away by a powerful wall of magic, The Shredder would never find her…he would never find _either_ of them…

She finally began to regain control of her tears at last as she sent up a silent prayer to the heavens. She prayed that the young Michelangelo would have the power to defeat the Warlock and restore peace to Oz…so she could restore her love, and her family…

"M'lady?"

Glinda turned to find Irma stood at her door, towels and bandages in her arms. Another tall young woman stood behind her. She smiled at Glinda. Glinda wiped away her tears and smiled back.

The young woman crossed the room and embraced Glinda tightly. Glinda retuned the embrace with as much love as she could put into it. "…are you sure you want to do this?" she asked her, her voice barely above a whisper.

The young woman nodded, "I have to. Shredder will know once Michelangelo gets to The Emerald Gates, and he'll try to attack. But if I can get there before either of them do, I can raise a shield to protect the city for as long as I'm able. I promise…I won't let him take me away from you, Glinda…" She drew away and cupped Glinda's face in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Glinda smiled and nodded, "…alright. Be safe. And don't forget to tell Leonardo I said hi…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! This one's kinda short, but I enjoyed writing it! Yes, I am an Apriltello shipper, but Capril is slowly growing on me...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, where our heroes finally get to the city!**

**At least I hope...**


	12. Chapter 11: The Emerald City At Last

**A/N: This chapter took me most of the day to write. This was fun to do in terms of which characters i decided to put in here. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Emerald City at Last**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…are we there yet?"

"_No_, Donnie…"

"…are we…"

"I swear if you ask _one more time_, I'll smack the stuffing outta you, Donnie!" Raphael barked, raising his fist and shaking it threateningly.

Donatello held up his hands, "Okay, I'm sorry! I was only asking!" he argued.

"Well, don't ask again!" Raph yelled in agitation. He then groaned loudly in pain as he felt his left leg lock into place as they walked along the brick road. "OW! Oh, this is just great," he cursed, "Mikey, pass me that oil can, will you? Otherwise I won't be sitting for another week."

It was then that Donnie started to giggle, covering his mouth to stifle the sound, but to no avail. Raph narrowed his eyes as he oiled his legs, bending them both once or twice as an experiment, "It's not funny, Donnie," He snarled in warning.

Donnie only burst into fits of laughter at that, clutching his sides in pain.

"Hey shut up!" Raph yelled. When Donnie only continued to laugh, Raph snarled and launched himself at him, tackling Donnie to the ground and the two wrestled in the dirt.

Michelangelo came to a stop and sighed heavily as he spun around. "Will you _knock it off_?!" he yelled.

The two of them finally came to a stop and looked up at him. Raph was straddled on top of Donnie with his left arm raised as if he were about to bring it down on Donnie's head, and Donnie had Raph's other arm in his mouth as if he tried to bite it.

Raph growled and gave Donnie a final slap on the head. "Well _he_ started it!" He argued as he got off Donnie, standing up and folding his arms over his chest angrily.

"Oh! My hay!" Donnie cried as he began to pick the stuffing that had fallen out of him when Raph had given him a beating. "You really beat the stuffing outta me, didn't you?" he joked.

Leonardo, who had not said a word since they left the campsite earlier that morning, sighed and gazed at them absently as Raph decided to 'apologize' for beating him up by helping Donnie stuff himself again. He had not felt like himself ever since the events of last night, and had little to no desire to speak about it again. Or speak _at all_ at the moment.

Mikey had held him close that night, bringing him out of his frenzied state, promising him a better future…only his Sensei had ever been able to do that. Thinking about it now made his heart ache.

Leo turned his gaze ahead of them. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of his sockets.

"Guys!" he cried suddenly.

All eyes turned to him as he pointed to the distance, Klunk mewing happily beside him. "There it is! The Emerald City!"

The other turtles gasped in wonder and delight. There in the horizon, stood The Emerald City itself, just as they had seen it before Shredder had cast his spell upon them, only this time, Mikey could feel a warm but strong tug in his chest. He knew this time the city was real. He could feel it.

"Is it the real thing this time?" Donnie asked hesitantly, remembering what had happened last time they had seen the city; they had almost been pulled underground by poppies.

Mikey turned and grinned at him, "It totally is, dude! I can feel it in my guts! Or, my chest, rather. C'mon, let's go!" He said eagerly as he grabbed hold of Raph and Leo's wrists. Donnie grabbed Raph's other wrist as the four turtles, led by their happy feline Klunk, set off running towards the Emerald Gates at long last.

* * *

They approached the towering golden gates, the only thing in their way from reaching the wizard now. They stared up in awe for a moment, marveling at the sheer size of the gates and admiring the beautiful engravings upon its smooth, golden surface.

"Now what?" Donnie asked.

"It's simple," Raph deadpanned, "We ring the bell, and then we get in." He reached out and pulled on the long cord that dangled in front of them. No sound was heard, but seconds later, a miniature door opened above their heads and a head popped out.

Mikey thought he would have been used to seeing familiar faces from his world, but he was nowhere near prepared to see _Fish_face. He had the same colour skin, same fangs and breathing apparatus that allowed him above water – but he was clothed in a green tuxedo with a green top hat upon his head.

To Mikey, he looked absolutely _ridiculous_, and it took him everything within himself not to laugh up a storm. Oh, if only his real brothers were here to see this.

"Who rang that bell?!" he hissed above them.

"We did!" they called.

He looked down and caught sight of the four turtles staring up at him, one of them with an orange mask looking as if he were desperately trying to contain something. "Well, can't you read?!" he snapped.

"Read what?" Donnie asked.

"The notice!"

The terrapins all raised a brow. "What notice?" they all asked.

"It's on the door as plain as the fangs in my mouth! It…" he looked down to find no 'notice' of any sort.

Raph couldn't bite back a smirk.

"…oh. Hold on…" Fishface muttered as he dragged his head back through the little door. Before he closed it again, he hung out a white board with something scribbled on it.

"Bell Out of Order, Please Knock" Leo read aloud.

Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance and banged his fist on the gates. Fishface reappeared seconds later. "Well, that's more like it. Now state your business here." He inquired.

"We wanna see the Wizard!" they all answered.

Fishface was slightly taken aback. "Eh? The Wizard? Nobody can see the Great and Powerful at this time!" he barked, "He is a very busy man, you see. He is trying to figure out a way to stop The wicked Warlock, and he has no time to see four…turtles. Be gone with you, you are wasting my time!"

"No, wait!" Mikey pleaded, "C'mon, man, we've got to see the Wizard guy, it's really important…Oh, yeah! Um, The Good Witch of the North sent me here to ask for his help!" he smiled. That would get them through.

Fishface raised a surprised brow. "The North? You mean Glinda?! Ha! Prove it!"

Mikey's smile dropped. He quickly wracked his brain for a way to prove themselves. "Ummmm…"

_What was it that she said would get him through the gates_…?

Suddenly it hit him. "Oh! I got it!" he piped up as he bent don and gathered Klunk in his arms, "She said Klunk would get me through the gates! She told me she was, like, a 'free pass' or something."

Raph slapped a hand against his metal forehead in despair. "Oh, kill me now," he droned, "How can a cat get us through?!"

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno. Glinda told me to do it, and it's better than nothing."

Mikey gently held up the ginger cat to Fishface's…fish face. He peered deep into the cat's eyes as they began to glow blue again. After seemingly having received some sort of message from the telepathic feline, Fishface's eyes widened. "Ah, so she did!" he exclaimed, his whole demeanour changing within an instant, " Well, hush my gills! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Well, with that little pass, I will gladly let you through! Come on in!"

Mikey and the others beamed as Fishface pressed a button on the other side of the gates.

With a creak of effort, the golden gates finally opened.

They were greeted by a beautiful emerald coloured city square, filled with people (all dressed in green) bustling and moving about into many grand shops and markets, with roads that stretched farther into the distance and led to a enormous palace made purely out of emerald. In the centre of the city square stood a large grand fountain, the liquid sparkling like purified gold as it flowed.

The turtles stood there dumbfounded for a moment, their eyes and jaws wide and gape with wonder as the golden gates closed behind them.

"…whoa…" Raph breathed, "so _this_ is The Emerald City…"

"It's beautiful," Leo said, a smile itching across his face.

"Yeah, no wonder. Everything here is made of Emerald!" Donnie laughed.

"The Wizard must be pretty loaded if he can live in a place like this!" Mikey cried happily.

As they stood there in awe, a young man, (also dressed in green) riding a carriage attached to a strange multi-coloured horse came riding towards them. He had black hair that just reached his shoulders, and a gap between his teeth, most likely due to an accident of some sort. "Cabby! Cabby! Just what you're looking for! Take you any place in the City, we does!" the boy said as he came to a stop in front of the young turtles. "Hello there, young travellers! What can I do ya for?"

"Um, hi there. Could you take us to The Wizard?" Mikey asked.

The young man looked them all up and down, raising a brow. "Sure I can, but first, let me take you to a place where you can…freshen up a little bit. You don't wanna see the wizard looking like _that_, now do you?"

The turtles looked down at themselves. They were in fact quite messy. Donnie still had bits of hay sticking out from his wrestling match with Raph, Mikey's skin was covered in grass and dirt stains from sleeping on the ground two nights in a row without bathing, Leo's fur boots and belt were beginning to wear and tear at the seams, and Raph was quite oil stained, his black armor quite rusty and even in some areas brown.

They blushed with embarrassment (apart from Raph and Donnie, who were not even real, so could not blush.)

"Heheh, yeah, sorry about this. We've been travelling a long way," Mikey expressed bashfully.

The young man shook his head with a laugh. "No need to apologize, climb on and I'll take you!" he offered kindly.

One by one, the turtles climbed into the carriage, followed by Klunk, who decided it would be fun to ride on the derriere of the horse instead. When they were all comfortably seated, Casey flicked the reins on the horse. "Goongala, girl, Move along," he said, and the horse let out a whinny as she set off.

"This is so cool! I've never been in one of these before!" Mikey laughed as they set off down the beautiful road at a steady pace, "Not even in my world!"

The boy grinned at the young turtle's enthusiasm, "Well, glad you like it! And I hope you enjoy your stay here at The Emerald City! We have tons of things here!"

As the carriage moved on, the four turtles took in the sights around them. There were many glittered shops within the narrow streets, and dozens upon dozens of markets filled with glistening jewellery, polished furniture, food that smelled delectable and clothes that seemed fit for a king.

Mikey glanced at his fake brothers. They too were gazing in utter awe at the city. Raph patted Leo on the shoulder and pointed towards a shop that had Leo smiling. Donnie was content to just stare at everything in silence as they rode by, his big goofy gapped toothed smile across his face as he did. Mikey grinned. It was as if he had his real brothers with him in that very moment.

The carriage finally stopped in front of a small white shop. At the doors, three women dressed in short white dresses were stood waiting for them with smiles on their faces. "Welcome travellers!" one of them said as the boys discharged themselves from the carriage.

"Thanks, dude!" Mikey said with a wave before he picked up Klunk from the horses' behind.

The boy smiled and waved back. "Please, call me Jones! Casey Jones! Until we meet again, bye for now!" With that, Casey rode off to another part of the city.

Raph stared after him and hummed in thought. "…something about that guy feels familiar, but I've never met him before. Huh, must be my imagination."

The women stood at the door quickly but politely ushered the inside, where they were bathed in warm waters, Raph had his armor and metal skin polished to perfection, Donnie had all of his hay neatly stuffed inside him, not a straw out of place, Leo had his belts replaced with strong leather ones, his boots replaced for newer and cleaner ones, and both he and Mikey had their weapons and shells polished.

As they exited the shop, the turtles reappeared fresher, cleaner and feeling better than they had in ages. "Look at this!" Raph cried as he examined himself, "They seriously did a great job! I feel perfect!"

"Dude, you _look_ it, too!" Mikey said, "They even waxed my shell! I'm super cute again! And look, they even gave Klunky here special treatment!"

"This place is perfect!" Donnie laughed, "I feel stuffed!"

"I wish I could live here forever," Leo sighed with envy.

"Well, let's quit wasting time, let's go see that Wizard already!" Raph said, "The sooner we get down to business, the sooner Mikey can get back home." He sent a small but warm smile to Mikey, who beamed back at him with a freckled smile.

Just as the four terrapins were about to set off through the streets to the castle that lay ahead, a loud blast sounded not far off. The sound nearly shattered their eardrums.

Leo yelped and hung onto the closest person to him, which ended up being Raph. "What was that?!" he cried as people began screaming and running for cover as more blasts echoed across the city.

Raph growled as he forced Leo off him and looked to the sky. His eyes widened in shock. "Look! There's some kind of barrier around the city!" he exclaimed, "and something's trying to get through!"

They all gazed upwards. True to Raph's word, there was indeed a large, green barrier that covered the entire city, and a small flying figure was firing red hot fire balls in an attempt to penetrate it.

Mikey gasped. "Ah! It's The Shredder!" he cried.

Leo instantly paled, his pupils shrinking as he quaked in fear, "_S-Shredder?! He's here?! __**Now**__?_!" Leo began to hyperventilate. His worst nightmare had come back to haunt him.

Raph growled, not tearing his blazing eyes from the figure that flew over their heads. He heard Leo's cry of fear, and turned back down to find him stood there, eyes wide and his breaths coming out in quick ragged huffs.

He remembered the story that Leo had told them of his past the other night. Whilst Raphael loathed The Shredder with a burning passion, Leonardo feared him with every fiber of his being. And seeing him only rekindled that fear.

Without a word, he wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders and brought him close, still staring up into the sky. "Ease up, Leo. He's not getting anywhere near us." He said firmly.

Leo shot the metal turtle a surprised glance – was he, Raphael, the turtle with no heart, trying to _comfort_ him? It was obvious he was still quite awkward about showing any kind of affection, but that little gesture showed him that he was at least trying.

Well, whatever he was doing, it was working as Leo's breathing began to slow down again. "…t-thanks, Raph." He stuttered.

Raph only nodded once.

"_Hear me, People of The Emerald City_!" The Shredder bellowed, "_I know you have him. I know he is in there. The one who holds 'The Sacred Crimson Orb' has entered your city. And if you all want to live, you will surrender him to me. If not, you will all __**perish**_!"

The people began to scream and flee in fear at Shredder's threat. Donnie hugged Mikey to his chest, as if just holding him would protect him. Mikey was grateful for that gesture and quickly returned it.

"_Your pathetic fore field cannot protect you forever! Surrender Michelangelo to me by sunrise tomorrow, or you will all suffer my wrath_!" With that, The Shredder retreated, his blood curdling laugh of insanity echoing through their ears.

"Michelangelo? Who's Michelangelo?" a women nearby asked.

"What should we do?!" someone else cried.

"Who put up that force field? Was it The Wizard?"

"We should go to The wizard! He'll help us!"

The people were crowded together in the town square, all of them crying out to one another and panicking, not knowing what to do. The guards around the city, including Fishface surprisingly, were trying to calm the people in any way they could, but were not succeeding. The turtles stood within the crowd, nearly squashed from the pushing and the shoving, so in an attempt to keep together, they formed a strong group hug, with Mikey wedged in the middle. Mikey began to panic also as he stared at the pandemonium around him.

There were millions of innocent people living here…and if he didn't give himself up, The Shredder would kill them all.

"PEOPLE! HEAR ME!" shouted a female voice above the noise of the crowd. The people began to fall silent as they all turned to the source of the voice.

Mikey gasped in fear. "…No way…" he whined.

Upon one of the rooftops, in the flesh and very much alive, stood the form of Karai. Her hair was cut shorter like the one from his world, but without the yellow dye at the bottom, and it easily touched her shoulders. Her clothing consisted of a short purple sleeveless dress that puffed out slightly at the waist and ended at the knees. She wore black high-heeled shoes, and draped around her shoulders was a sparkling hoary opaque cape that stretched down to her feet.

"You don't need to fear!" she called, "The Wizard an I, Karai the Good Witch of The North, have everything under control! I am currently holding up the barrier that shields this city, and I will stay until this threat is dealt with! Please, go back to your homes and families!"

The people quickly did as she said, clearing out the square one by one, leaving the four turtles stood in the centre, where Karai finally spotted them. "Oh, there you are! Thank goodness, I thought I'd never find you," she said, her voice tinted with relief as she leapt off the roof and landed in front of them.

Mikey quickly jumped in front of the others and whipped out his nunchaku, spinning them threateningly as he glared at her. "How the heck are you still alive?!" he cried, "I thought I accidently killed you by squishing you with that house!"

Leo turned to him with a slight glare, "You did _what_?!"

Karai chuckled. "Put the chucks away, young Michelangelo. You're mistaken," she said calmly, "You see, the Karai you fought at Munchkin City, was simply a creation that The Shredder conjured up. I'll tell you more later, but right now, it's late. I'll take you to a place where you can stay for the night."

Mikey refused to move as he looked deep into her golden brown eyes. He was surprised to find no trace of trickery or malice within them.

But his was Karai! The one who wanted to kill his brothers, his sister, and _really _wanted to kill his father. Why would she of all people want to help them?

Then again, this world was very different to his own; April was Shredder's daughter for crying out loud, and two of his brothers were not even real turtles. Also, she was the only reason that The Shredder could not enter and destroy the city, and then take Mikey captive.

It appeared in this world, he could actually trust an enemy for a change.

Despite the fact that he still really couldn't believe Karai was actually helping them, Mikey and the others agreed to her offer. Within an hour, Karai had settled them in a grand hotel nearest to the Emerald Palace, where they all shared a large room and had separate beds for each of them. Mikey and Donnie couldn't conceal their excitement as they both bounced on the beds, laughing all the while. Klunk was happy sitting by the window, which beheld a beautiful view of the city.

Raph looked around the neat and polished room sceptically. "I've never stayed in a place like this before. It's a bit tight spaced, don't you think?" he asked, turning to the black haired witch who leaned against the door frame behind him.

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've never had to sleep outside in the open before. But to be perfectly honest, I hate that everything in this damn city is green. Would it hurt to throw in a splash of yellow or red in there somewhere?"

Raph grunted in response, a slight smile itching across his lips at her sarcastic sense of humour. His gaze wandered to Leo, who stood behind Karai. His fingers twitched awkwardly, as if he wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder, and his face was a dark shade of red as he blushed.

Raph raised a brow. Did he know her? Or did he suddenly form a crush on her?

Mikey finally stopped his bouncing, and sat on the bed as he looked back to Karai. "So, I get that in this world, people are witches and do magic and stuff, but what's this stuff about that other Karai I fought before?" he asked.

Karai smiled at the youngest turtle, "Well, I guess I should tell you the story, shouldn't I?"

"Ooh! Stories! I like stories!" Donnie crowed as he bounced on the bed and sat next to Mikey. Raph and Leo shuffled across the room to sit on the other two beds. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long one, isn't it, sweetheart?" Raph deadpanned.

Karai only sent him a smirk before sitting on the bed next to Leo, crossing her legs despite being in a dress.

"Okay," she let out a breath before she began her tale, "Listen up. Here I go…"


	13. Chapter 12: The Witch and The Turtle

**Chapter 12: The Witch and The Turtle**

Inside the warmth of the hotel room within the walls of The Emerald City, The four turtles drew in close to Karai as she begun to tell her story, ignoring the sudden rainfall that had started to drench the city outside the windows. Klunk padded over from the windowsill and nuzzled herself onto Michelangelo's lap for warmth and comfort.

Karai cleared her throat and finally began.

"A long time ago, my father was known throughout Oz as a great and powerful wizard, even rivalling the power of The Great and Powerful of Oz himself, who were actually really good friends at the time. His name back then was Oroku Saki. He was actually kind and caring man, able to cure the worst of diseases and even put on a few shows for the people of Oz. He was adored and respected by all who knew him, and was really rich too, but he never really cared about money or riches, but only if it meant keeping his family alive and in good health, which after my mother passed away, meant me and my younger sister, Glinda.

"We all lived a happy life in the palace we lived in together. My sister and I never knew, but for many years my father was grieving over the loss of our mother. We had both loved her dearly, but he was especially hurt, because after all the miracles he could perform for the citizens, he couldn't find a way to bring her back to life after her death. Despite being a powerful wizard, there was no known spell in all of Oz that could bring back the dead.

"No matter how hard he tried, he could never find a way to raise her back. So eventually, he went and consulted The Great and Powerful. The Wizard said to him that those who had died in the past should be left to rest in peace. To tamper with the spirit realm was a very dangerous thing to do. My father became enraged, calling him a fool and stormed off.

"As the years grew on, Oroku Saki became a bitter man. We hardly ever saw him come out of his chambers by then. We wanted to do something to help, but we knew there was nothing that could ease the pain he felt. Eventually, he became so desperate that he went from the kingdom, and consulted with the dark magical hermit that resided in the mountains, banished by The Great and Powerful years ago for his awful deeds. He told my father that there was a way he could bring my mother back. He could bring her back by using something called, the Sacred Crimson Orb. It was known throughout legends and stories as a very powerful source of magic, which was held within the body of one individual that was said to have the strongest of will, the knowledge of the gods, the courage of a wild beast, and the purest of hearts.

"To seek them out, he was told by the hermit to tap into his inner darkness, and was fooled into becoming an insane, twisting himself into the evil husk of the Warlock that he is today, renaming himself The Shredder. He wreaked havoc on all of Oz, seeking the one who possessed the Sacred Crimson Orb. He sought out every living thing that could have possibly held a connection to it. He knew of a few individuals that he presumed had it…one of them being a kind hearted, scientifically minded man that went by the name Murakami, and the other, a great and noble warrior, Usagi Miyamoto."

Raph turned his head away, gazing angrily out the window. Leo looked down to the floor, hugging himself slightly as he closed in on himself. Mikey looked at them both sadly. He knew how much it hurt them to think about what had happened to their only family.

Leonardo knew why The Shredder went after and killed his sense. Raphael did not, and only finding out now made the memory burn him so much more.

Karai remained silent for a respectful moment, before she swallowed the limp in her throat and continued. "Soon enough, The Shredder ended up forgetting the true reason why he needed The Crimson Orb in the first place, his memories becoming so twisted with thoughts of power and ultimate dominance over the land. He even disowned Glinda, calling her weak and useless for refusing to join him, and letting another one of his victims escape his grasp with a powerful spell, and instead took me to his dark kingdom to serve under him as his second in command.

"I wanted nothing to do with any of that. As soon as I found a chance to escape, I created a doppelganger of myself to fool him, and I retreated back with Glinda, hiding within her hidden Crystal kingdom far in the mountains, the only place she really has any power left.

"Now, after all these years of searching and meaningless killings, the Sacred Crimson Orb has finally arrived in Oz, coming here from another dimension in which we know nothing about…in the form of a young turtle."

She turned to Mikey.

Mikey stiffened as everyone in the room snapped their heads around and stared at him with wide eyes. "You have it? _You _have it?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Mikey?!" Leo cried.

Raph growled as he approached Mikey threateningly, "Where you hiding this from us on purpose?" he barked, "Do you know how big this is?! The Warlock is after our necks, and you didn't tell us that you –"

Mikey held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" he cried, "I heard that I had it, but I had no Idea what April Glinda meant! I don't know what that thing is! I swear! We don't have stuff like this in my world!"

As Raph managed to calm down enough to sit back down, regretful of his accusations and angry outburst, Donnie looked down at Mikey. "So…Is that why you were able to break Shredder's spell before? When we were trapped in that Poppy field?" he asked.

Mikey's face dropped in realization. "…huh. Is _that_ what it was? He mused, "I just heard the voice of my sensei, and I guessed that helped me get back up again."

"That doesn't really explain the glowing part, though," Raph said.

"Glowing? What glowing?" Leo probed.

Raph turned to Leo, a serious expression on his metallic features, "When I was trying to drag Mikey out of that Poppy field, Mikey's chest started glowing. I didn't know why at the time, but whatever it was, it somehow managed to overpower Shredder's spell, until he increased his power anyways. That's when Glinda came in and saved us…"

Karai nodded. "We don't know how as of yet, but somehow, Michelangelo does hold the Orb, even though he is from a completely different world" she said, "The only question is where exactly is it, and if it's inside his body, how to get it out of him?"

Mikey gulped, "No way! You can't cut me up!" he cried, hugging himself defensively.

"It's not me who's gonna cut you up, Michelangelo. It's The Shredder, if he ever gets his hands on you." She said darkly.

Mikey whimpered slightly. The thought of being held down whilst The Shredder cut his body open and ripped out whatever he found there made his very blood freeze within his veins.

Raph crossed over to the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Mikey. We're gonna go see the wizard, get him to get you home, and make sure The Shredder never bothers you again," he said firmly.

Though Mikey knew for a fact that that was not going to be the case in his world, he grinned nonetheless. "Wow, Raph! Thanks!" he laughed as he leaned forward to hug Raph.

Raph moved out of the way, making Mikey tumble to the floor with a loud thud. "Yeah, no. Still not too comfortable with the hugging, Mikey," he deadpanned. Mikey looked up and pouted as Donnie laughed.

Smiling at the exchange, Karai stood up from the bed and straightened out her short dress. "I spoke to The Wizard earlier. He said that he'll speak with all of you in the morning. Right now though, you need your rest. Leo, can I talk to you a second?"

Leo snapped his gaze up to her. "Um…s-sure, Karai," he stuttered, getting off the bed and following the young witch.

As he followed Karai out of the room, the other turtles exchanged a look. "Does he know her?" Donnie asked.

Raph shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine…wait, no it's not."

* * *

Inside Karai's own larger hotel room, Leo stepped inside as Karai shut the door, making sure it was locked, and then turned to Leo with her arms loosely folded over her chest. Leo stood in front of the king bed as he folded his hands behind his back and looked down at his feet nervously, not daring to make eye contact with the young witch. They stood there in silence for a long moment, before Karai finally charged forward and embraced Leo with all the strength she could muster, burying her face into his shoulder. For once, Leo didn't hesitate, and he immediately hugged her back with equal force.

"Leonardo, I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I should have never left you alone. I never meant for any of this to happen…"

"It's fine," Leo said, his voice cracking a fraction as he fought tears, "You never knew it would…"

Karai and Leonardo had met similar to the way her younger sister and Donatello had met. She and her father were going on a visit to one of the nearby villages, and whilst the adults talked, Karai was free to explore the small village. She heard grunts of effort and the swinging of swords in the backyard of the Headman's house, and curiosity got the better of her as she snuck in, and found a young, blue bandana wearing turtle, wielding two katana blades and slicing at a poor practice dummy.

She had admired his skills, for she too studied martial arts with her father; her younger sister much preferred the use of magic with her mother. He had noticed her hiding behind the bushes and asked what she was doing watching him like that. She had come out and commented admiringly on his skills. He blushed then, saying that he was not nearly as good as his sensei. She had asked him if he could spar with her, and despite himself, he agreed.

The two sparred in the backyard for quite a while, forming a strong friendship in doing so. It turned out that they had much in common; sharing a love and immense appreciation for the arts of the ninja, as well as fighting in general.

Their fathers had called for them then, and the two young children had pleaded with them to allow them to frequently visit each other. Their parents agreed, and the children were ecstatic.

Leo and his sensei visited many times over the course of the years, but Leo had never met Donatello, for he was always inside with Glinda; he had also thought that getting involved with swordsmen was trouble, and honestly found him quite intimidating, so decided to stay away from him.

As they grew together, both in age and skill, Leonardo and Karai became closer than ever. At the age of twelve, a year before The Shredder had arisen, Leonardo had asked the thirteen year old Karai if she wanted to become…more than friends. He was very bashful about it, and his face was as red as she had ever seen it, but she had agreed, much to his delight.

However, when The Shredder finally appeared, and hunted down and killed Leonardo's Sensei, Karai had been devastated. She had frantically searched for Leo, until she found him huddled alone in a rabbit hole, blood splattered across his skin…blood that was not his.

She held him close to her then, letting him cry into her shoulder. She promised him that everything would be alright, that she would find a way to keep him safe from her black hearted father. She told him to stay in the rabbit hole until she returned with help, and with a soft kiss on his cheek, she left him. But The Shredder found her, and captured her before she could even call for help.

By the time she had managed to escape, and swiftly return to the rabbit hole where she had last seen him, a couple of days had already passed. And Leonardo was gone. He had lost faith in her, and had vanished into the forest.

Now, after all these years, she had finally found him in the company of the young Michelangelo, her sister's would-be fiancé, and the rebel metal turtle, Raphael. As soon as she had received the news that they were headed to The Emerald City, she had gathered her essentials and made her way undetected to the city to raise a shield to protect it from The Shredder. Her sister knew of her other intentions all too well, but Karai knew if she was given the chance, Glinda would have done the same, just to be reunited with her beloved Donatello.

After a moment, the two slowly drew away from each other, and looked deep into each other's eyes. Leo was the first to speak "…I'm actually kinda glad you never saw me back in the forest," he said softly, "you must really hate me for turning into…" he gestured himself, "…_this_…"

She shook her head with a soft smile. "I could _never _hate you, Leo. You know that. But I promise you, you won't stay like this forever." She took his large, green hand in both of hers and squeezed it tightly. "I'll make sure you all get to The Wizard, and that Michelangelo makes it home. Then you and I can defeat The Shredder together, and restore peace to Oz."

He smiled softly at her, and placed his hand over hers. "Karai…do you think that…maybe we could…start over?" he asked quietly, looking up at her with that same, bashful look he gave her when her fist asked her.

She sent him a small smile. She slowly leaned in close and kissed him softly, but lovingly on the lips. He slid his eyes closed and returned the kiss.

As they drew away after a moment of pure bliss, Karai smiled at him lovingly. "You're as stupid and adorable as ever," she teased.

Leo smiled again.

For once, Leonardo wasn't afraid to show her how much he missed her.

* * *

Later that night, after Raphael and Donatello had finished teasing Leonardo over the bright red blush over his face, as well as the lipstick stains over his face, the four turtles settled down in their beds and got some much needed sleep before their visit to the Wizard the following morning.

However, Michelangelo was finding it hard to get to sleep as his mind wandered. He had The Crimson Orb thing somewhere in his own body, and one way or another, Shredder wanted to have it. He would destroy an entire city, filled with millions of innocent people, just to get to him.

He didn't want that. He never wanted _any_ of this. He just wanted to get home…

"Mikey?" whispered a voice in the darkness.

Mikey looked up from his bed, and saw that Donnie was staring at him from the other bed curiously. "You okay there?" he asked.

Mikey smiled, "yeah, Donnie…kind of…" he sighed sadly, "It's just, The Shredder's gonna kill a lot of people just to get to me. He might even kill you guys…and to think, if I never came here, you guys wouldn't have to risk your lives for me at all…"

Donnie, with having no brain of course, knew not what to say to the downcast turtle. The sad look on his face scared him somewhat, as if it were not natural to see the young turtle in such a sate. He wanted to fix that so much, but he knew he couldn't.

He couldn't fix anything.

"What're you talking about, you sorry dork?"

Mikey and Donnie both looked to the other side of the room to find Raph sat up, looking at the two younger turtles with a slight glare at Mikey's words. "Listen Mikey," he snapped, "and I'm only gonna say it once, because it's making me feel weird, but without you, we wouldn't even really _have_ lives to risk. Remember, you found us all in the crappiest places in Oz, and you managed to get us outta there, and motivate us to go out there and find better lives. Trust me, Mikey, it's better that you came here," he said, with a soft smile.

Mikey smiled back. A compliment from Raph, in any universe, was extremely rare.

"Raph is right," Leo said, sitting up from the other bed, "You coming here and bringing us together was no accident. And thanks to you, Donnie won't be just a scarecrow, Raph will have a heart…and maybe, I'll finally get my nerve back." Leo smiled at Mikey.

"And since you've helped us, we're gonna help you. No matter what it takes," Donnie said happily, "I know I'd rather face a whole box of matches than leave you on your own out there, little bro!"

Mikey felt tears sting his eyes as he gazed upon his brothers. They were not his real family, but with each passing day he spent with them, they were becoming more and more a part of him. "Thanks, guys," he sniffed, "You're the best…"

Donnie leapt off his bed and wrapped his arms around Mikey. With a little chuckle, Leo followed suit and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Mikey and Donnie both in a warm hug. They all looked expectantly to Raph, who sat on his bed with his arms folded.

"Come on, Raph," Mikey urged, "its good practice!"

Raph rolled his eyes with a tolerant smile before he crossed over and put his arms around them.

They were silent for a moment, simply content with the company they held together.

"…this feels awkward," Raph said.

Mikey laughed, "That's called love, dude. And as soon as you get your heart, you're gonna feel a lot of it!"

Raph chuckled, "Yeah…I'm looking forward to it…"

As the four turtles embraced each other, Karai peered inside and smiled. "Looks like you were right, Glinda," she whispered to herself, "There really was something special to this turtle…"

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Well, more action packed and emotionally scarring chapters to come! **

**(EDIT: I've also deleted part of the chapter as those of you might have already noticed. It just didn't seem to fit in with ths version of Leo. Sorry!)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Wizard of Oz

**Chapter 13: The Wizard of Oz**

The next morning, the sun shone bright upon the Emerald city as the many people bustled about their daily business. No one had yet put their frightened thoughts on the events of the previous day to rest, and many were still on the edge. Many were gossiping about it, wondering who this so-called 'Michelangelo' was, and why The Wicked Warlock of the West wanted him so badly. Could it have had anything to do with those four turtles that had entered?

A few people seemed to think so, which is why the four turtles received strange looks from a few of the townspeople as they exited their hotel. Raphael sent dirty, threatening looks to anyone who tried to approach or accuse any of them. Leonardo hid behind him in anxiousness, and Donatello shielded Michelangelo and Klunk from any unnecessary attention.

Karai noticed the attention they were receiving, and decided to put a stop to it. "To make sure you don't keep getting stopped on your way to the wizard's palace," she said to them, "I'll have an escort take you there without any interruptions."

She turned, and the turtles followed her gaze. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. A very large and very heavily built turquoise turtle, armed with a large spiked weapon that Raph recognized as a Mace, strode towards them. The turtle wore black wrappings around his fingers and feet, and worse a black mask over his eyes. The back of his shell seemed to have diamond like spikes that glistened in the sunlight.

He stopped just in front of the group, staring down at them with his dark emerald eyes. Mikey gulped nervously as he gazed up at the larger turtle. Leo instantly hid behind Raph again. Donnie stared up at him with a goofy grin. "Well, you're a big strong looking fella, aren't you?" he laughed.

Karai smirked. "This is The Wizard's Head Officer, Slash. He will personally make sure you make it to the Palace Gates. Don't worry, he treats visitor well…sometimes."

Leo snapped his gaze to her, "What do you mean 'sometimes'?!" he squawked.

Karai only smirked again as a cloud of purple smoke appeared at her feet. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go. The barrier still needs sustaining. I'll see you soon. Bye and good luck."

With that, Karai rose up into the sky, and flew away to the farthest part of the city, leaving the turtles in the hostile-looking hands of Slash.

Raph stepped forward, and looked the giant turtle up and down. Slash continued to remain motionless. Raph glared at him. Slash let out a low grumble and glared right back.

"…nice mace," Raph said, a smirk growing across his face.

Slash smirked back. "Thanks. Made it myself," he said, "It's been a while, Raphael. How you been, pal?"

Raph chuckled, "Yeah, been frozen for a little while, but my friend back there helped me out. Just off to see the Wizard. You?"

Leo, Mikey and Donnie stared at the two of them in puzzlement. Wait, you guys know each other?" Mikey asked, bewildered.

Raph turned to Mikey with a grin. "Yeah, of course I know this guy! Did you really think I learned how to fight by myself? This guy right here taught me everything I know about martial arts. He took me in after he found me out cold on the road after The Shredder destroyed my home. He was a fighting champion back where he came from, and showed me all his moves. We became good friends. After I became the Night Watcher, I didn't really see much of him again. But to see him as a freaking Head Officer," he laughed as he turned back to Slash, "dude, do you even get to fight around here?"

Slash let out a laugh, "Raphael, you'd be surprised on how much ass I have to kick every day; The Emerald City has its fair amount of criminals around here, y'know!"

Raph laughed again. Mikey couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Raph was laughing. He was beginning to feel again. It looked like Mikey's arrival in this world wasn't a complete disaster after all.

* * *

After Raph had assured everyone, (especially Leonardo) that Slash was cool, the five turtles made their way down the streets, with Raph and Slash both catching up on old times along the way, which made Mikey smile all the more brighter. No one dared try to stop or question them on their way, not with Head Officer Slash guiding them; no one wanted to get on his bad side.

They finally reached the colossal entrance to the Emerald Palace, and the four younger turtles dropped their jaws to the floor in awe at what they saw before them. The gates were indeed enormous, and they were adorned with golden swirls across their shining harlequin surfaces as it glistened in the bright sunlight. On either side of the gates stood two tall, glistening emerald towers that served as watchtowers. Mikey waved at the guards stood inside the jewel towers, and to his amusement, they kindly waved back.

Slash stopped in front of the gates. "Well boys, this is where I stop," he said, "I've gotta get back to work. Karai may need my assistance on the other side of town. I hope you all get what you want." He bent down on one knee to become eye-level with Raphael, "Especially you, Raphael. Good luck to you and your friends back there."

Raph grinned and nodded. Before anyone could blink, Raph and Slash bumped their heads hard against each other, but both seemed completely unfazed as they only grinned at each other. "Good luck to you too, buddy," Raph replied.

Slash stood up to his full height, and with several loud bangs, the gates finally opened. Slash moved aside to allow them through. "Welcome to The Emerald Palace, my friends. Good Luck." He said.

Raph sent him a thumbs up as they moved towards the palace. As Leo and Mikey took one final glance back a Slash, he sent them a smile and a friendly wink. They both smiled back, and followed Donnie and Raph into the palace.

* * *

As you would expect from a large castle made purely of Emerald, the walls were glistening with green lights reflected from the sun's rays, and their own reflections could be seen upon the walls as they moved through the twisting hallways. They were told to follow one of the servants in order to find The Wizard, for he was not in his study at this time. The servant led the four of them into a beautiful traditional Japanese garden, filled with lush, green, neatly trimmed trees, a large, sloping hill with beautiful rosy blossoms that fell from the sakura tree that stood at the far end of the garden, and just above the crystal clear waters that were filled with large, stunning Koi fish stood a long, wooden arch that served as a strong bridge.

The four turtles looked on in awe of the beauty that lay before them. Not a single sound was heard, apart from the gentle blowing winds, and the occasional trickling of the water as the fish bathed in its luxuriousness.

The servant bowed to them and bid them farewell for now, leaving the turtles to find the Wizard on their own, but they dared not move, lest they shatter the brilliance of the moment.

"Do not fear, my friends," called a soft, kind voice from within the garden, "You may enter. You are my welcomed guests, after all."

The turtles glanced at each other, feeling their nerves rise up within them. This was it. They were finally going to meet The Wizard, and get their wishes. Hopefully.

Mikey reached out and took Raph's metal hand and squeezed it. Despite himself, Raph squeezed back, and then he took hold of Leo's hand, and Leo took Donnie's as they walked side by side deeper into the gardens. They had no idea what this Wizard looked like. For all they knew, he could be a tree, a hermit, another wise turtle, or…

Mikey's heart nearly stopped in his chest as he froze on the spot, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

Waking out from behind the branches of the sakura tree, wearing a plain white robe with the crest of a lotus leaf and smiling warmly at them, was a man. A man that Mikey had never met, but had seen countless times whenever he was training, whenever he was in the dojo, whenever he had a glimpse of that old photograph that sat on the shrine…

There, in the living flesh, was Hamato Yoshi himself.

Hamato spread his arms out in welcoming. "Welcome, my young friends," he said, "Please, come and sit with me in my gardens. You must still be much worn from your journey."

The turtles smiled and moved to take a seat next to him on the soft grass. However, Michelangelo did not move from where he stood frozen on the spot. The other three turtles glanced up at him in concern and confusion. "Mikey? What's wrong?" Donnie asked. Klunk skittered next to him and mewed up at him, nuzzling her face against his leg.

Mikey could not respond. Any words he tried to form died in his throat. He couldn't believe it. His father was sitting right in front of him, in his human form. It was so bizarre, and in reality, quite frightening.

This world seemed to be some kind of representation of what was really going on, or what the people he knew really felt like in his world. April was a Princess of sorts, beautiful, loving and strong, and free to help others. Donatello was no more than a simpleton, unable to do anything or help anyone in any real way, because he had no brain and felt worthless. Raphael had been, up until now, a cold, hard person, with no heart to fill with love. Leonardo was a helpless coward, afraid of anything he thought threatening due to the sheer fear of death, haunted by his past, and held a dangerous creature inside himself that he fought every day to control.

And here was Master Splinter. The same kind hearted, spiritually minded person who had raised him, but there was one crucial factor that kept Mikey from feeling that same warmth he felt when meeting the counterparts of the rest of his family…

He was not a rat.

He was the human he had been fifteen years ago. The human that he had wanted to remain as, with his wife, Tang Shen, and his baby daughter, Miwa. The human that would still be there if not for Michelangelo and his brothers.

In that moment, it was clear. The Splinter in his world never wanted to become a mutant rat. He never wanted to live in the sewers and raise four freakish baby turtles.

Splinter never wanted _them_.

Mikey wanted to cry. He wanted to run away, and never see that human face again, keep thinking that Splinter really did want them, but his feet wouldn't budge. Tears stung his eyes and began to drip down his face.

The other turtles gazed at him I concern, and moved to go and comfort him, but Yoshi held a hand up to stop them and stood up himself as he steadily walked over to Mikey.

Mikey looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. Yoshi put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look up. He smiled down at him as his father always did.

"Do not be deceived, young turtle," he said softly.

Mikey blinked once, and when his eyes reopened, he gasped in shock to find a tall, brown furred faced rat staring down at him.

Raph, Leo and Donnie gasped also at his sudden transformation. Wasn't he a human just a moment ago?

The reverted Splinter chuckled, "I come in two forms, young one. The human that you saw before was merely a disguise that I use as not to frighten my servants. What you see before you now, is my true form. And forgive me for saying so, but I have read your mind and your heart. And I just want to tell you, that your assumption on your father was wrong. In fact, he could not have wished for a more plentiful life, than the one he now shares with you and your brothers. He cannot wait to have you back home safely…my son."

Try as he might, Mikey could no longer hold it back as he lurched forwards and hugged him, burying his face into his furry chest as he silently let the tears flow. Splinter held him to his chest and patted his shell.

The other three turtles watched in confusion. It was strange that he had hugged the Wizard as if he had known him all his life, but the scene was heart-warming nonetheless.

When he sensed enough time had passed, Splinter released Michelangelo, and slowly reverted back to his human form. "It is best that I stay in this form for now. None of my subjects yet know of my true form. I hope that is alright for you, young Michelangelo." He said.

Mikey nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and gave Yoshi a smile. It felt so good to see his father again. And it felt even better to know that he still loved him, in any shape or form he took.

"Wait, how can you read my mind?" he asked.

Yoshi chuckled, "I am a Wizard. I know all."

The turtles all looked at him in awe and admiration.

"Now, tell me. What do you wish to know?"

The turtles all raised a brow. "Hey, I thought you said you knew everything!" Donnie said.

Yoshi grinned at him. "Yes, but it does not hurt to ask, now does it?"

Mikey laughed at that.

No matter what form he took, his master and father was always the same.

* * *

**A/N: This pulled on my heart strings a little bit. Poor baby Mikey D:**

**Don't worry, more heart crushing chapters left! XD**


	15. Chapter 14: The Black Forest

**Chapter 14: The Black Forest**

In the late hours of the afternoon, The four young turtles sat around the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz himself, deep within the heart of his beautiful gardens as they each told him their stories. He, of course, already knew of their origins, but he did not interrupt, nor did he stray his attention to something else. He listened intently to each and every one of them, even Donatello's, whose story was the shortest, due to the fact that he had no real memory of his past, but just knew that he wanted a brain.

Raphael wanted a heart, so he could really feel love and become real.

Leonardo wanted to regain his courage and the honour that he believed he had lost.

And young Michelangelo wanted nothing more than for his three 'fake older brothers', as he put it, to get their wishes, and then to return home to his real family back in the land of New York.

When each turtle had finished their stories, Yoshi closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "You all have very valid reasons for your requests," he alleged, "And you all have very dark pasts that bind you all together in such an unusual way. Your intentions are fair and true, and your faith and trust in each other is what has gotten you this far, which is very commendable, I might add. Together, you have faced many hardships and challenges, and yet you have faced them all, and have all triumphed as one."

He then stood up. He looked down upon the turtles and smiled. "For that alone, I shall indeed grant your wishes."

The turtles all gasped in disbelief as they stared up at him.

"Are you serious?!" Michelangelo cried, "Y-you're really gonna do it?!"

Yoshi chuckled. "Of course," he said kindly, "I am not so heartless as to not grant the wishes of those who truly deserve it. Like the four of you do."

"I…" Raph stuttered, "I think…I think I'm gonna cry…"

Mikey laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Let it out, dude! We're gettin' our wishes!" he cried, "Whoop! I'm goin' home, bros!"

Donnie jumped to his feet, dragging a stunned Leo up with him as he danced around the grass, "We're gonna get our wishes!" he cried happily.

"_Waaah_!" Leo cried as Donnie lifted him off his feet and spun him around, making him very dizzy. "D-D-Donnie! I'm happy too, but c-can you put me down!"

Yoshi chuckled at their eager display. They were so joyous and excited that it moved him, so much so that he was afraid to tell them what they were expected to do for him first. But, unfortunately, what must be done must be done.

"However," he announced, instantly ceasing the turtles' display of joy as they all stopped and stared at him, "Like all good things, there is a price that must be paid."

They glanced at each other. "Um, Great Wizard, sir, we don't have any money," Leo said hesitantly, not wanting to anger the Wizard.

Yoshi chuckled again, "No, no, Leonardo. I do not expect you to give me money. All I ask, is that prove yourselves truly worthy of the wishes you seek. In payment for your desires, all I ask is that you bring me…the helmet of The Wicked Warlock of the West. Only then, will I bestow you with your wishes."

All jaws dropped to the floor.

"Are you freaking _serious?!" _Raph barked as he stood up, "You want us to go out there and bring you this guy's head on a platter?!"

"I did not say his head."

"Whatever, same difference! There is no way we can even get close enough to that guy to even touch him without getting ourselves killed, and two of us can't even fight! How the hell do you expect us to do that?!"

Yoshi put a firm hand on Raph's metal armoured shoulder, and Raph halted in place, his eyes growing wide and unseeing as his body froze on the spot. He couldn't move a single muscle. Had the Wizard just cast a spell on him? No fair!

"You must control your temper, young Raphael," he said with a small smirk at Raph's confusion, and slight crease of pain on his face as the spell held him in place. "There is indeed a way to put a stop to The Shredder once and for all…and I know that you four are more than capable of achieving it."

He released Raph's shoulder, (who went down like a rock to the floor upon his release, twitching slightly as Mikey snickered at him), and turned to the rest of the turtles. "You four possess that which many in this world do not have." He said.

He approached Leonardo, who shrunk back slightly under his gaze, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Leonardo. You possess the fine qualities of a great, noble and caring leader, and an inner strength which you strive to control every day of your life. However, it is not in you trying to restrain that power, but in learning how to let it go, where the true power lies. You must believe in yourself, Brave Lion."

Leo stared up at him in amazement for a moment, before hesitantly nodding his head.

Yoshi patted his shoulder once, before moving back to Raphael, just as he got himself back to his feet. "Raphael. Your strength and willpower can move the mightiest of mountains. However, the passion you have to fight and avenge the death of your father has nearly blinded your longing to gain the heart that you seek."

He raised Raph's chin with is hand to look into his emerald eyes. "You must remember, true love, and having a true heart, is not in knowing when to take a life for a life, but when to save and spare one."

Raph looked him in the eye, and nodded once.

Yoshi nodded back, then moved to Donatello, and put a hand on his soft shoulder. "Donatello, you are not yet aware of the true knowledge you possess from your past. But you must remember, that you do not need to know the vast amount of logical truths to be truly intelligent. True knowledge comes not from the mind, but of the eyes…" he put a finger to his chest, "…and what is inside of your heart."

Donnie grinned and nodded at him. Though he understood but little, he knew enough to understand the real meaning.

Finally, he moved on to Michelangelo, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Michelangelo, you have more power than you truly realize. You may not be as tactical, brave, strong, or as intelligent as your brothers from your world, but it what is inside your heart that your true power lies within. You possess inside your body, the one true power can overcome even the mightiest of enchanted spells…"

"What's that?" Mikey asked curiously.

Yoshi smiled warmly at him. "That is for you to discover on your own, my child."

Mikey looked from side to side expectantly, seemingly looking for something. "Uh…" he stuttered, "this wouldn't be the part where you get all your servants out here and start singing about, I dunno, digging deeper and probably telling us what we really need, or…something…"

Yoshi chuckled at the young turtle. "No, I do not do that sort of thing. But I have heard that some people actually do that," he smiled.

The turtles let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, just checking," Mikey said with a smirk, but then another thought hit him. "So...this is gonna be one of those lessons where we gotta figure out what we need and that we had it all along kinda thing?"

Yoshi nodded. "Exactly."

Mikey pouted. "Crud." He cursed under his breath. This guy was _exactly_ like his sensei.

He chuckled again as drew away from them, folding his hands behind his back as he gazed upon them all one by one. "However," he announced again, "to save you a bit of time, I will tell you this. Alone, you do not possess the strength to defeat The Shredder, but only together, as one, will you all succeed. I have faith that in the very end, you all will do what is right." Then he bowed to them.

Leonardo and Michelangelo, upon remembering their tradition, bowed back to the wizard, and upon seeing them do it, Raphael and Donatello stiffly followed suit.

"_Ware ware wo rikaishimasu," _Mikey said, earning strange looks froth the other three turtles, but a warm smile and a nod from Yoshi.

"Good. Now, you must leave immediately. I fear there is not much time left."

"But where do we start?" Donnie asked.

"The Shredder's Lair resides deep within The Black Forest. It is not far from here, but I will have you transported to the forest to save you the time of simply walking." Yoshi replied. "To make sure you do not lose your way once there, I will have Klunk guide you to his lair." He bent down and scooped up the cat, handing her to Mikey, who smiled and nodded his understanding.

"So," Raph alleged, "all we gotta do is get to the Black Forest, find Shredder, defeat him, bring back his helmet, and then we can get our wishes…doesn't sound too hard."

"Yeah!" Donnie laughed, "What could possibly go wrong?!"

* * *

"Remind me to kill Donatello after this, Leo."

"Consider it done, Raphael."

To say that the four turtles were not completely mortified (and slightly annoyed) to find themselves already lost in the dark, twisted depths of The Black Forest, where The Shredder could be lurking, watching their every movement, would be a complete understatement.

The four turtles were now wandering aimlessly inside the forest. The dark, twisting, lifeless trees seemed to reach for them as they trod through the damp, muddy earth. Above them, vultures sat hunched over in the trees, eyeing the trespassers patiently, and almost hungrily as they walked passed. Several times did Raphael have to cut Michelangelo loose from a tangle of sticky vines, or drag Donatello out of a deadly badger hole after his idiotic curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Unfortunately for them, once The Wizard Yoshi had magically teleported them to The Black Forest from his gardens, it appeared that he had forgotten the very reason The Black Forest had attained its name; any sort of light magic that anyone possessed was instantly tampered with, or even overpowered by the dark, powerful aura that hung over the forest. It had affected Klunk quite badly, and had stripped her of her ability to find the lair, resulting in her weakening and being unable to walk for sometime. Mikey had no complaints upon carrying her, but it did not help the fact that they were now lost, with no directions, clues, or leads of any sort to finding The Shredder's lair.

"You see, Donnie?!" cried Leo as he clung to Mikey's unoccupied arm, "This is what happens when you jinx us! You said 'What could possibly go wrong?' Well, you _never _say that, because things like _this _will happen, and now we're all gonna die because –"

"Leo! _Shut. __**UP**_!" Raph barked, grabbing hold of Leo and shaking him back and forth, "Just calm down! We are not gonna die!"

Leo forced Raph off of him and growled, "Well, then what _are_ we gonna do?! We're lost in the middle of the place where Shredder _lives, _we've got no map, no Klunk, no light, and I'm pretty sure this place is freaking haunted by ghosts!" he cried, his eyes frantically darting left to right in panic.

Raph smirked. "Haunted by ghosts? Dude, there's no such thing as ghosts. There's no known way to bring the dead back to life, remember? So they can't even come back as ghosts."

"Y-y-you sure about that, Raph?! Mikey asked shakily as Donnie drew closer to him and hugged his arm in fear.

Raph rolled his eyes. "For the last time, **_yes_**! There are no such things as ghosts!" he growled, planting his hands angrily on his hips.

"_Oh reeeeeaaaaallly?"_

Raph's eyes became wide at the sound of a hushed voice in the wind.

Suddenly, Raph was lifted right off his feet, and then tossed like a rag doll into the air with a high pitched scream.

Mikey, Leo and Donnie watched in horror as he hung in mid-air, flailing his arms about in fear. "AAAH WHAT THE HELL?! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he screeched.

He was then dropped like a sack of potatoes back onto the muddy earth, where Donnie and Mikey quickly ran to his aid. "Dude, are you okay?!" Mikey cried.

Raph sat up on his backside, his eyes wide and fearful and his breathing fast. "I-if I h-had a heart," he stuttered, "I-I think I would've died already!"

Behind them, Leo had squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do believe in spooks…" he chanted over again.

Mikey sighed. "So much for easy…"

* * *

Inside The Warlock's lair, which resided on the farthest side of The Black Forest, (and in the opposite direction of where the turtles were going) Shredder gazed into the floating blood red orb that allowed him to observe all that went on in the land of Oz. And right now, he had his sights on four individuals in particular, who had so foolishly trespassed into his domain.

He chuckled as he watched them helplessly fumble about in search for him. "Foolish creatures," he sneered, "In your quest to defeat me, you have so thoughtlessly brought The Scared Crimson Orb right to me. There is no Witch to protect you, no shield to hide you…you are within my grasp, Michelangelo."

He spun around and exited his chambers, walked down the black, twisting hallways, and deep into the undergrounds of his castle. He approached a worn, wooden door that led into the enclosure, and rapped his knuckles hard against it. "Keeper! Are my minions ready?!" he called.

At his call, the door opened to reveal a smaller, dark skinned skinny man with a slight afro shaped hair style as he meekly presented himself to The Shredder, straightening his long, brown, hooded cloak as he cleared his throat. "U-um, y-yes Master Shredder," he stuttered, "You minions are well fed and ready to do anything you ask of them!"

Shredder nodded, "Good. You are not as pathetic and useless as I had thought, Master Stockman," he growled.

Stockman gulped nervously. "W-well, um, w-what would you like me to do, sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"I want you to release them," Shredder commanded, "Send them into The Black Forests to seek out and capture the young, orange wearing turtle known as Michelangelo, and bring him to me alive."

"Yes sir. But what of the other three turtles, sir?"

Shredder turned from him, folding his hands behind his back. "They are no longer of any use to me. Kill them."

With that, The Shredder stalked away.

Stockman gulped again before he re-entered the chambers and closed the door. He turned and gazed confidently as the mass amount of caged creatures that only he could control, grinning as he watched them all screech and claw at their bars angrily and squawking at each other.

"Hear me, my pets!" He called, and all went somewhat silent upon their master's call. "The Wicked Warlock of the West, The Mighty Shredder, has a mission for you. You are to fly into The Black Forest, and seek out and capture the young turtle, known as Michelangelo! His skin be the tint of green, his eyes the shade of the sky, and the mask he wears be the flush of orange! Bring him here to The Shredder, alive and intact! As for those who travel with him…Dispose of them!"

The winged caged creatures screeched wildly in excitement upon hearing the news of a hunt. Stockman chuckled as he pulled hard on a lever that opened a wide, rectangular hole in the roof. He then moved to the other side, and pulled on another lever that opened the cage that held the creatures.

Without warning, the creatures spread their wings and herded chaotically out of the opening, screeching and roaring al the while as they flew.

Stockman laughed wickedly. "Yes! Fly my pretties, fly, fly! AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, before a bug got caught in his throat and he ended up coughing.

With a new scent in the air, and a new burning hunger in their eyes, the mass amount of creatures took to the skies in search for their prey.

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone take a wild guess at what those things are?...**

**EDIT: Credit for helping me with this chapter goes to SMDKFan on DeviantArt! Thankies! you rock! **


	16. Chapter 15: Attacked

**Chapter 15: Attacked**

They heard them before they saw them coming.

That loud, unforgettable sound of screeches and the flapping of wings in the air filled their ears.

Leonardo's heart missed a beat as he stared with wide, terrified eyes at the sky.

Raphael was no different, but his gaze was filled more with rage than anything thing else.

Michelangelo and Donatello were not oblivious to the sound, but did not know why the other two turtles were so much on the edge of dying on the spot or killing everything in sight. They scanned the skies, but found nothing but the grey clouds that gathered overhead.

The screeches continued, growing louder and closer with each passing second.

Mikey pulled out his nunchaku and assumed a defensive stance, despite the fear rising within his chest. "Guys, what's that sound?" he asked warily, having to shout his question over the noise as he stood protectively in front of Donnie, who was unarmed and very afraid.

Raph was also unarmed, but he was not defenseless as he held up his fists. "Remember those _things _we told you about?" he growled loudly.

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, I think so, what about them?!"

Leo's eyes grew wider, and his pupils dilating as he finally spotted them. "THEY'RE _HERE_!" he screamed as he pointed a quivering finger to the sky.

They all spun around, their eyes widening at what they saw flocking towards them in a deadly cloud of large, bat-winged creatures with large gaping jaws, filled to the brim with razor sharp fangs, long thin and agile bodies, and large, piercing blood red eyes that gazed upon the all from the darkening skies.

"It's The Purple Dragons!" Leo shrieked.

Mikey did a double take. "WHAT? _THESE _THINGS ARE THE PURPLE DRAGONS?!" he screamed.

With a final, ear piercing roar, The Purple Dragons descended upon the young group of terrapins and attacked.

Mikey had had experience with dealing with The Purple Dragons many times before, but at least they were never actually big, strong, fire breathing beasts like these things were! There were far too many to count as they all bounded at them, one by one, trying to tear them to pieces. Mikey skilfully took them down with a flick of his nunchaku, back kicks to their muzzles, and quickly evading their fire balls as they launched them one by one in his direction. Donnie could do no more than run; fire and hay didn't go very well together.

Raphael was in a blind rage as he beat down every single one that stepped in his path, thrusting his metallic fists and pounding into their flesh, dragging them into the ground mercilessly. These creatures were responsible for destroying his homeland, killing the people he knew…and back then, he had been powerless to stop them.

This time, however, he would make sure that they felt what he had felt on that day ten times over.

As a small group of Dragons closed in on him, Leonardo fearfully backed up against a dead tree. The creatures hissed and snarled at him as they drew nearer, their blood red gaze piercing through him, and the fire that dripped from their gaping jaws promising a very painful demise.

Leo flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut as tears of fear dripped down his cheeks. This was the end for him.

Raph finished off another dragon, paying no heed to the blood he spilled, when he caught sight of Leo, trapped in a deadly circle of dragons as they closed in on him. "LEO!" he cried, "GET OUT OF THERE! MOVE!"

But Leo couldn't hear him. His eyes were glued shut as he awaited his impending doom.

Raph growled angrily as he prepared to charge in and save the frozen blue clad turtle, but as he got closer, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Leo's eyes were open again, his face showing no emotion, but his eyes ablaze and animalistic as he stood up straight. He growled lowly and menacingly at the dragons that stood before him, his teeth enlarging into fangs as he bared them.

These creatures were responsible for taking the lives of his family, the lives of his friends from the village he had once lived in...

And they were under the control of the one who had killed his sensei.

With a loud cry, he unsheathed his swords and sliced at the dragons surrounding him, his sharpened teeth bared and his blades were raised with killing intent. He had let the beast take control again, but for once, he didn't care.

He needed revenge.

He needed to kill.

Raph watched him with a mixture of slight fear and awe. Leonardo, the little coward from the forest, who would not even raise a finger to a fly, was now cutting down and slicing relentlessly through the serpents as they came at him, his eyes burning with an animalistic rage that not even he had ever experienced.

This was the power of The Lion. This was the power of Leonardo.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of screaming. He spun on his heel and gasped in horror to find three dragons upon Donatello. They were ruthlessly ripping him apart, limb by hay filled limb as he screamed in pain.

"_DONNIE_!" he screamed as he charged towards the dragons and tore them off of him, beating them down violently until none of them moved any longer. He bent down and gently as he could, propped up Donnie in his arms. His legs were missing, and his arms were torn as his insides were strewn across the mud. "D-Donnie, are you alright?! Speak to me!" he cried.

Donnie wheezed for air as he weakly lifted his head up to the red clad turtle. "I…I think so…but then again, how would I know?" he panted, straining to give him a reassuring gapped toothed grin despite the tears of pain streaming down his face, "I-I have no brain..."

His eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and his body went limp as he lost consciousness.

Raph stared down at the torn body of the scarecrow. The rage once again filled his entire being as he growled like a feral animal, and he turned his head to the dragons that had once again decided to close in on them. He gently put Donnie down and stood in front of him as he faced the serpents.

"_YOU FREAKS WANNA PIECE OF ME_?!" he bellowed, clenching his fists in anger, "_WELL, __**COME AND GET ME!"**_

Despite how hard they fought, they were still helplessly outnumbered. With every beast they cut down, another rose to take its place. There seemed to be and never-ending wave of these fire breathing creatures.

And Mikey had thought the other Purple Dragons were annoying.

On the other side of the battle ground, a pile of bloody purple dragon bodies had formed as Leo carried on slaying them one by one, receiving many injuries himself in the process but paying them no heed; the beast had completely taken over him, washing any feeing of pain away. However, he was becoming overwhelmed as more dragons began to pile him.

"Leo!" Mikey called, and bolted toward his older brother. However, a lone purple dragon had taken his distraction as a chance to bound up and hook its claws on his arms, and with little effort, the dragon lifted him right off the ground and into the air. In a desperate attempt to help him, Klunk leapt up after him and hooked her feline claws upon the dragon's hide,

Mikey screamed and struggled in the monsters' grip, but its claws were too strong, and he was far too high above the ground.

"HELP! LEO, RAPH, DONNIE!" he cried.

As Raph finished off yet another dragon, he heard Mikey's screams and looked up to find him being carried away by one of them, and his eyes widened in pure shock.

Leo managed to see them carry him off, even as he was being relentlessly attacked, and was immediately snapped out of his beast-like mind, reverting back to the normal Leo. He stared up in utter horror. They had him. They were taking him from them!

"**_MIKEY_**!" they both screamed.

Upon seeing that their prey had been captured, the dragons took to the skies, apart from a few dozen that decided to stay and overwhelm the remaining two turtles as they leapt upon them. From where he hung the by the claws of the dragon, Mikey saw the remaining dragons taken down Raph and Leo, battering them both into the ground.

"**_NOOOOOO_**!" he cried as he was carried off into the distance, watching helplessly as his brothers suffered the fate they did not deserve.

* * *

The Shredder walked out from his dark chambers, and up the winding stairway, opening the door that led to the old observation tower at the very top of the castle. His black, torn cape fluttered slightly in the chill winds as he stood next to the nervous form of Master Stockman. "You said you had something for me, Stockman," he said lowly.

Stockman nodded semi-eagerly, "Yes sir! The Purple Dragons have brought you a gift!"

He moved aside to reveal a single Purple Dragon, and within its talons, it held the unconscious form of Michelangelo.

Shredder chuckled darkly. "At long last," he sneered, "It seems I finally have my prize. Soon, all of Oz will be mine for the taking!"

* * *

Michelangelo had never felt more worn, more battered or stiffer in his entire life as he sluggishly dragged himself back into the waking world. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with fuzzy grey walls and lying on a cold, hard, damp floor. He groaned softly as he tried to sit up, his head pounding hard from the effort, eventually, he managed to get into a comfortable sitting position, rubbing his aching head as his vision cleared.

He was in some kind of old prison cell, metal bars on the other side of the locked room sealing him inside. He let out a soft whimper. "Oh man…this is dream. Gotta be a dream. How'd I even get here?" he said to himself as he steadily got to his feet. The cell was large, but it was very dark, aside from the small, barred window that illuminated the centre of the cell, but casting many shadows that stretched to the farthest corner.

His blood ran cold at the feeling that he was not alone in this cell.

"Michelangelo…"

Mikey spun on his heel with a yelp, and backed up against the wall in fear. Out from the shadows emerged The Shredder himself, holding a struggling auburn feline by the scruff of the neck.

"We meet again, at last," he spoke slowly. "I believe you have something that belongs to me…"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like things aren't in their favor, huh folks?... **


	17. Chapter 16: Breaking

**A/N: Hello again! This is probably my longest chapter yet i think. Also, I wanna thank my good friend, SMDKFan on DeviantArt for helpin me with this chapter and various other chapters before thhis! You rock!**

**On With the heart breaking - I mean, story!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Breaking **

He could barely breathe.

It was as if his chest had been literally caved in, which being a turtle made of metal, was a very likely possibility.

He couldn't even move, as if his body had rusted and frozen again.

All he could see was complete and utter darkness around him…where his eyes even open? Was he dead? Had those disgusting little creatures ripped him apart limb from limb and left him there to rot?

"_…Raph? Raphael?" _

Someone was calling out to him. They sounded familiar. They also sounded very hurt.

A pair of soft, weak hands took hold of him and shook him. When that had no effect, he felt himself be lifted and propped in someone's fatigued arms.

"_Raph? A-are you dead? Wake up! Please…"_

Finally, he cracked his eyes open, groaning softly as a fuzzy face came into view. He could just make out an oval shaped head, olive coloured skin, and a pair of worried, reddish brown eyes that stared down at him...

"…Donatello?"

Donatello smiled, tears of relief stinging his eyes as the red clad metal turtle finally awakened. "Oh, thank goodness!" he cried as he brought Raphael into a tight embrace, "I thought you were dead! Oh, I'm so glad you're not dead!"

Raph hissed through his clenched teeth in pain, but patted Donnie on the back awkwardly as a return to his hug. "It's good to see you too, Donnie," he croaked, "now can you please let go? I think my chest is crushed or something."

Donnie immediately, but gently released him, but made sure that he could sit up in a comfortable position before letting him go completely. Raph gave him a small smile in appreciation, before his gaze wandered down to the scarecrow's legs…

…or where his legs _should_ have been.

"Oh my god, _Donnie_! I totally forgot, your legs were ripped off!" he exclaimed, looking back up to the poor turtle, whose face and arms were slightly ripped, which was not too bad considering his legs were missing, "Are you alight?!"

Donnie shook his head, "To be honest, nope; I'm not too good at all. I had to crawl all the way over to you as soon as I woke up. Very tedious process let me tell you…"

He trailed off as tears suddenly began to roll down his cheeks. "I-it…it really does kinda hurt…having your legs ripped off like that…" he stuttered, "I was…I-I was really scared, Raph. I thought I was gonna die…I thought _you _were gonna…"

Raph stared at him for a moment as he buried his face in his hands and began to cry. He had always hated it when people cried around him. It made him feel strange, and the fact that he actually _felt _that was strange in itself.

So Raph did the one thing that he never thought he would do, and it was only due to the amount of 'practice' that he had gone through that he did. He leaned forward and gathered Donnie in his arms into a tight embrace. "Its okay, Donnie. We're gonna be okay," he said softly.

Donnie looked at him with wide, confused eyes. As Raph really hugging him? Or was he just seeing things?

Raph allowed himself to give the sad turtle a small smile.

Donnie smiled back, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks, Raph," Donnie chuckled, "Boy if only Leo could see – Oh my gosh! Leo!"

Both turtles snapped their heads left and right in search for the blue clad turtle, but he was nowhere in sight. The last time Raph had seen him, he was fighting against those Purple Dragons before…

Raph quickly struggled to his feet, nearly falling over again from the stinging pain in his chest. He carefully gathered up Donnie and limped towards the nearest tree, and supported him against it. "Stay here, Donnie, I'll go look for Leo!" Raph told him as he staggered off further into The Black Forest in search for Leonardo.

"LEO!" he called, "LEO, WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"

No one answered his calls. The forest was unusually silent, apart from the blowing of the chill winds. Raphael feared the worst had happened, but he had to keep trying.

**_"LEO!"_** he called once more.

"…o-over h-here…" called a soft voice.

Relived beyond relief, Raph followed the direction of the voice, and scanned the area frantically. "Leo? Where are you?"

He heard a sniff. "…d-down here."

Raph looked to the right and down.

Leonardo was huddled inside an old rabbit hole of some sort, his tear filled eyes wide as saucers in terror, and his scarred and blood splattered body quivering in panic.

Raph bent down with a pained grunt and held out his hand. "C'mon Leo," he urged as gently as he could, "It's safe. They're all gone."

Leo looked at him in mild surprise for his sudden gentle approach as he took his outstretched hand and crawled out of the hole and stood up, but then cast his teary-eyed downwards again in shame. "I…I couldn't do it…" he croaked just above a whisper as more tears fell from his eyes, "I couldn't control it…I let it go…I promised you all on day one that I would protect him with my life…and I still couldn't save Mikey…"

He let out a sob and buried his face into his hand. "I-I'm not strong enough!" he wailed, "I'm not worthy enough to have this power…the Wizard was wrong…Mikey was wrong…I can't do it…"

Raph gazed at the sobbing blue turtle. He had seen him cry before, but it was almost crushing him to watch him like this. After all they had been through, the damn had finally broken, and he still didn't believe he could do it. He still believed he was a worthless coward…

Without another word, Raph slowly moved forward and gathered the older turtle in his arms, cradling the back of his head with his hand, and squeezed him as tight as he dared. "Its okay, Leo. It wasn't your fault. None of us were able to protect him like we promised," he said softly, "But we're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

Leo immediately clung onto him as the tears dripped down his face. he had been terrified from the moment he heard The Purple Dragons' screeches from the air, and it was because of his immense fear, and the burning loathing he had for those creatures that he let the beast come out. But to come out of the frenzy to find blood, both his and the dragons', splattered all over the ground and all over his body, and to watch Mikey be helplessly carried away into the sky only increased the fear and utter despair that he felt.

However, as Raph held him close, the fear and the tears began to subside. It was just like back at The Emerald City, when The Shredder had tried to infiltrate and attack the city. Raph had seen him start to freak out and hyperventilate, and he had tried to comfort him, and it worked, even though the one-armed hug was quite awkwardly given, but at least Leo knew he was trying. Now however, it was as if all the awkwardness had completely vanished, as if Raph had been doing this sort of thing for years. He could actually feel the strong, unyielding reassurance as he embraced him.

Raph held him close until he knew the tears had stopped, and slowly pulled away to look up at Leo, giving him a warm smile. He then proceeded to take his mask tails and wipe away the dampness from his face, just as Mikey had done back when they had first met him.

Leo gave him a watery, yet sincere smile in return.

"Come on," Raph urged, putting an arm around Leo as he led him away from the pile of dead dragon bodies, "we've gotta go and patch up Donnie. And then we're gonna go and save Michelangelo."

Leo looked to him and nodded firmly, all the fear from before vanishing within an instant, and replaced with determined resolve as the two turtles ran back to where Raph had hidden Donnie back with The Black Forest.

* * *

Michelangelo's heart beat furiously against his chest as he backed up against the brick wall of his prison cell, his eyes wide and fearful. Here he was, in a locked cell, face to face with The Shredder himself, completely unarmed, and completely alone.

Shredder towered over to terrified, trembling terrapin, holding the struggling feline firmly in his grasp as he stared down coldly with bloodshot eyes at his helpless quivering form. He suddenly thrust his free hand upwards, and with a powerful invisible force, slammed Mikey into the wall with a hard thud, from where crimson chains came forth and locked around his wrists, holding his hands suspended over his head and keeping him in place despite his struggles.

Shredder chuckled at his helpless display. "How pathetic," he said darkly, "This helpless creature before me is the one who holds The Sacred Crimson Orb? What a disappointment; you cannot even overcome a simple binding spell."

Mikey ceased his futile struggling as The Shredder suddenly loomed over him and grasped his chin in his large, black gloved hand. His eyes grew wider again fear. He couldn't move, and he couldn't defend himself; he was entirely at The Shredder's mercy.

Using the dark magical energy that flowed through his entire being, Shredder began to look deep into the young turtles' deepest thoughts, his memories and his desires…

…he could see him home, hidden deep within the undergrounds of some grand metropolis. Inside that hidden lair, were three other turtles like him, very similar in appearance to the turtles that he had been travelling with beforehand…he could hear them laughing and fighting together in his memories…

…Two more figures appeared…one that seemed to be a giant rat of sorts, and the other, a young human girl…

…his daughter, Glinda?

No, these being were the counterparts of the people that lived in Oz…

…they were the ones that Michelangelo valued deeply.

He released Mikey's chin and sneered down at him. "So…you really _are_ from another world," he alleged forebodingly, "it would be a shame if something were to happen to your little family and those comrades of yours…like the girl who resembles my other daughter…"

Mikey gasped in horror as he as he snapped his gaze upwards. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered, "Y-you can't –"

Shredder cut him off by grabbing the tails of his mask and forcing him to look up at him. "You have two choices, my kame child," he growled, "give me the Crimson Orb willingly, or I shall use ways for you to give it to me…whether if it's ripping it out of you, or bringing your loved ones here…"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Mikey screamed as tears began to sting his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he snarled at him, "THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Shredder only chuckled darkly as he released Mikey's mask tails, taking a few strides backwards to create a space between him and the turtle. "I'm afraid they do not have a choice, my child…"

Mikey growled aggressively at the bladed Warlock. "Oh yeah? How're you gonna do that Shred-head?" he challenged, "I came here through a portal. You can't reach them from here!"

"Oh, but you are mistaken," Shredder said as he slowly raised his right upwards, "You underestimate the extent of my power. Now that I know where they are hiding, I can easily reach them…"

Shadowy traces of inflamed smoulder began to fill the empty space between him and the confined turtle. Mikey gazed at the rising smoke in confusion. What was he going to do?

He couldn't…he wouldn't…

But he soon realized as the smoke began to thicken and rise, he knew that he would.

* * *

Deep within the sewer tunnels of New York, inside the large room that served as a laboratory for a certain turtle, Donatello brought his face closer to the miniature Kraang portal on his desk as he corrected a few loose wires with a pair of tweezers he had borrowed from April not long ago, putting his upmost attention into completing the device. Even though he was quite tired from two 'all-nighters', and he had received a mysterious stinging pain in his legs that prohibited him from walking a few hours ago, he continued his steady process. Although he and the rest of his family knew very well that time was of the essence, he also knew that he couldn't rush the process any more than he already was; one mistake, one minor miscalculation, and Mikey ay never return to them. He couldn't let that happen.

He _wouldn't_ let that happen.

It was in his ponderings that he heard the door to his lab slide noisily open, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps as someone approached him at his desk. He felt their eyes on him, watching him as he tinkered with the machine in his hands.

He didn't look up, though. He knew exactly who it was.

"How's it coming, egghead?" the figure asked sarcastically.

Donnie couldn't hold back a smirk. "It's going great, meathead," he replied shrewdly with a grin, allowing himself to look up at his red clad brother, "I just have to take it nice and slow, and it'll be done before you know it."

Raphael stood next to his smarter younger brother, his hands planted on his hips as he watched his genius at work. He seemed to be making great progress with the portal; it looked like it was on its way to being finished now that he looked at it. But despite the positive progression, Raph needed to ask one important question. "You sure you can get this thing finished in time, Don? He asked seriously, not a trace of his usual sarcasm in his voice.

Donnie shot him a quick, confused glance. "What are you talking about, Raphael?" he asked sharply, sounding near offended by his older brothers' question, "Of _course_ I'm gonna get this thing working in time!" He turned back to his work, his eyes reflecting the determination he felt inside. "I _know_ I can…"

At his firm answer, Raph smiled down at him proudly as he patted his shell. "I know you can, Donnie. Just had to make sure _you_ did too," he said with a chuckle, "I know how angst-y you get when you think you can't do something."

Donnie returned his smile with a gapped toothed grin of his own. It felt good to know that the rest of his family believed in him. They knew that he could bring their little brother home.

Suddenly, Raph felt a very strange sensation wash over him. He blinked rapidly a few times as he staggered backwards from Donnie, bringing a hand to his pounding head. His vision swam as he felt himself slipping into darkness, his limbs feeling as if they were jelly as his knees buckled beneath him. What was going on?

Donnie immediately noticed Raph sudden change, and he quickly set his tools down on his desk as he stood up from his chair and reached out to grasp Raph's shoulders to steady him. "Raph, are okay?" he asked urgently, "Raph! Say something!"

Raph tried to respond, but the words just wouldn't come out. He couldn't hold on any longer as his eyes fluttered closed, and he fell lifelessly to the ground as darkness consumed him.

Donnie let out a startled cry as Raph crumpled to the floor. He cradled his upper half in his arms as he tried to shake him awake. "Raph! Wake up! What's the matter with you? Raph!" he cried, but to no avail as Raph remained still. His heart was still beating, and he was still breathing, but that didn't help at all if he wasn't moving.

Desperately, he called out for the rest of his family. "Sensei, Leo, April, come in here quick! Something's wrong with Raph!" he shouted.

Within mere seconds, Leonardo, April and Master Splinter came running into the lab, only to find Donatello cradling an unconscious Raphael in his arms. "Donnie, what happened?!" Leo exclaimed as they quickly crossed the room and kneeled down next to them.

Donnie shook his head as panic began to rise within him. "I-I don't know!" he cried, "We were just talking five seconds ago, a-a-and then he just dropped! I know that he had a bit of chest pain earlier on, but I don't understand –"

"Um, Donnie," April said warily, "Why is Raph disappearing like that?!"

Donnie snapped his eyes downward, and they widened to saucers upon finding that is brother was indeed starting to fade away in his arms, becoming more and more transparent with every passing second. Before anything could be done to stop it, Raph had vanished, and Donnie's arms closed around nothing.

"Raphael!"

"Raph, NO!"

* * *

The red mist that pooled around Shredder's feet began to grow thicker and thicker, as if something seemed to appear from its centre.

Mikey let out a sharp, horrified gasp as the some finally cleared, revealing the prone form of Raphael, in the flesh and blood, but totally unconscious.

No…

Shredder had brought his brother to this hell hole.

His **_real _**brother…

"Raphie!" Mikey cried, struggling frantically against the chains that held him against the wall to reach his older brother, but to no avail, "Raphael, wake up!"

Shredder chuckled at the young turtles' distress and desperate actions as he loomed over Raphael's prone form. "So, young Michelangelo," he spoke warningly, "What shall you choose? The Crimson Orb, or your beloved brother?"

He unsheathed his long blades, and hovered its honed tips over Raphael's neck. "Choose."

Mikey's eyes stung with tears as he watched in horror as The Shredder's blades drew closer and closer to his brothers' throat.

The lives of millions of innocent people were depending on him that he kept the Sacred Orb safe. He didn't know why or how, but if he were to let The Warlock have it, he knew that this entire world would be doomed, as well as the lives of his 'fake brothers' that he had met and grown to love in this land.

But if he didn't hand it over, he would lose his real brother forever. He couldn't let that happen…

In Shredder's grasp, the small cat, Klunk, meowed at Michelangelo desperately, as if she were begging for him to not cave it.

He was trying. He really was.

But The Shredder was not bluffing. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are trying my patience, turtle," he growled dangerously.

His blades itched impatiently closer to Raphael's neck, pricking his skin as a small trail of blood trickled out of the new wound.

It was at the sight of the crimson liquid flowing out of his brother that made Michelangelo finally break.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" he cried, the hot tears now dripping down his face. "I'll give it to you! Just please…don't hurt him! Do whatever you want with me…just don't hurt him…please," he begged.

At the turtles' desperate pleas, Shredder laughed darkly and sheathed his blades, absently dropping the orange feline as he stepped over the unconscious red clad turtle. "A wise decision, Michelangelo," he said, a sinister grin growing across his face behind his metal mask.

Mikey hung his head low in despair. This was it. He failed to protect an entire world…

But at least he had spared the life of the one closest to him.

'_I'm sorry everyone…but my brothers come first…no matter what…"_

Then a thought suddenly hit him as he snapped his hard glare up at The Shredder. "If I let you have it, then you gotta do this," he said firmly, taking Shredder aback slightly at his sudden 'fearless' approach, "you can't hurt Glinda, The Wizard, or my brothers from this world. Also, put my real brother back in my world first."

Shredder huffed in amusement. "Well, as it is your final wish," he scoffed. He then snapped his fingers, and another pool of red smoke formed around Raphael's body, engulfing his prone form until he all but disappeared completely from the cell, leaving Michelangelo alone again with The Shredder.

'_Bye, Raphie,' _Mikey thought. Another tear fell down his cheek as he smiled sadly at the empty space where his brother had been. '_At I least I got to see you one more time…'_

With Raphael gone as promised, Shredder turned back to Michelangelo and sneered. "Now…where is it?" he demanded coldly.

Mikey gulped nervously. "Uh…t-they said that it's inside my body or something," he stuttered, "I-I don't know where, but –"

Shredder silenced him as he unsheathed his blades again. "That is all I need to know," he growled sinisterly as he slowly raised his blades in the air, preparing to bring it down and impale the turtle.

Mikey clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for his untimely death.

'_I'm so sorry, guys…I'm so sorry…'_

A loud, thundering blast from Shredder's left snapped both their gazes to the locked cell door…or the door that was no longer there as it exploded into millions of large, splintered wood chunks.

Shredder gazed down in a mixture of rage and utter bewilderment at the small, auburn feline that stood within the centre of it all, its usual emerald eyes now glowing a florescent blue as it stared at him for a mere moment, before turning and bolting out of the doorway and making a beeline for the stairwell.

"Run, Klunky, RUN!" Mikey called after her retreating form.

"Stop that wretched feline!" Shredder roared down the corridor at the guards stood at the entrance, "She is Glinda's eyes and ears! If she escapes, she will lead her right to us! Kill it!"

The guards, (who funnily enough, resembled heavily armoured versions of The Foot Soldiers,) quickly gave chase to the auburn cat at their maser's command, but she was far too fast for them as she raced down the stairs of the tall tower that Mikey had been imprisoned in, down the many twisting hallways of the castle whilst dodging and sidestepping the many futile attacks of the guards that tried to seize her, before finally using what little power she had left in blasting her way outside the black castle and reaching the gates. The draw bridge that stood over the poisonous waters of the moat below was her final obstacle as the guards began to pull it up, but with little effort (and with all the luck she possessed as a cat) she was able to race up the rising wooden bridge and leap off the very edge. She seemed to glide through the air before landing soundly on her feet, and she took off back into The Black Forest as soon as her paws touched the muddy ground.

From where he stood chained to the wall, Mikey could just catch a glimpse of Klunk making a mad dash into the forest from behind the barred window. He smiled despite the tears. "She got away!" He whispered to himself, "She made it! She got away!"

Shredder growled loudly. "That damned cat must have undoubtedly gone to get help…but she will not get far."

Mikey only turned his head and grinned challengingly at him, "Ha! Forget it, Shred-Head! She's way too fast even for you! Once she finds my brothers, you're gonna be in real trouble!"

Shredder snarled at him, making him shrink back in slight fear. "No one shall help you now!" he yelled, "My pathetic excuse for a daughter is too far away to contact, and those from beyond this kingdom cannot use their full magical abilities once they enter the forest. As for your 'brothers'…they have already perished at the talons of the dragons."

Mikey gasped in horror.

He was lying. It couldn't be true. They were stronger than that…

"No…y-you're lying…" he stuttered.

Shredder chuckled down at him wickedly. "Death does not lie, Michelangelo," he sneered as he moved towards the decimated door, "I shall make sure no one comes for you…starting with that cat. But I will grant you the mercy of this…"

He flicked his wrist, and the enchanted chains finally released Mikey as he stumbled to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. The crimson chains morphed into a large hourglass, filled to the brim with blood red sand as it floated just in front of Mikey.

"Do you see this, kame child?" Shredder growled.

He flipped the glass over, letting the sand spill and trickle down into the empty half of the glass before it landed solidly in the centre of the room.

"That is how long you have left to be alive," he continued spitefully, "You cannot turn it, nor can you destroy it once the timer has started. So I suggest you enjoy what little time you have left, my Kame child."

The Shredder threw back his head and laughed maliciously as he materialized another door from the splinters of its smashed remains, and slammed and locked it shut as he left, leaving the young turtle alone and quivering in fear in his prison as he watched the sand fall.

In the dark confinements of his cell, Mikey lurched forwards on his knees, burying his face in his hands and sobbed.

"I'm scared," he cried, "S-Sensei, Leo, Raph, Donnie I'm scared! Help me…please. Somebody help me…"

Michelangelo continued to sob helplessly as the red sand trickled down the glass, counting away the few minutes he had left to live…

* * *

"Raph? Raph, are you still with us, buddy?"

Raphael groaned as he cracked his eyes open to find the four concerned faces of Leo, Donnie, Splinter and April crowded around him as he lay on his bed, back in his own room. His eyes enlarged in realization as he suddenly sat upright, accidently knocking his head against Leo's in the process.

The two turtles let out a pained cry followed by groans of pain as they rubbed their aching heads. "Ow! Raph!" Leo hissed testily as he glared at the awakened turtle, regardless of how worried he was beforehand, "Why did you –?!"

"Where's Mikey?!" Raph cried.

The others in the room stopped and stared at each other in confusion. "What?" Donnie asked him, "What did you say?"

Raph looked near panicked as he looked to Donnie, "I swear, after I blacked out I swear I heard Mikey's voice! H-he was screaming…he was crying…"

They all looked at each other, confused and concerned by what the red banded turtle had told them. Mikey was screaming? Was he hurt?

Leo put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Raph, after you blacked out, you disappeared."

Raph gaped at him. "I **_what_**?!" he barked.

Leo nodded, "It's true. You just vanished from Donnie's arms. We had no idea what did it, and we didn't know where you'd gone or how to bring you back. Then after a few minutes, we saw some red smoke coming out from underneath your door, and when we came in, you were lying out cold on the floor…"

Leo went quiet for a moment, before looking back to his confused younger brother. "Raph…did…did you see Mikey?"

Regrettably, Raph shook his head, still slightly dazed. "N-no," he stuttered, "I didn't see him, but I _know _I heard him…he sounded so scared…"

His emerald eyes suddenly became angry and his face twisted into a scowl. Someone in that crazy world had hurt Mikey.

One way or another, he was going to make them pay for that.

He turned to Donnie and put a firm, tense hand on his shoulder. "Donnie, you're gonna have o work on that portal double-time! We've gotta bring Mikey back, and fast!"


	18. Chapter 17: An Act of Mercy

**Chapter 17: An Act of Mercy**

It was a long and very tedious process, but eventually, Raphael and Leonardo managed to patch up Donatello's legs, using long strands of vines to tie them to the rest of his raggedy body. It wasn't exactly a great method, but at least Donnie could walk again to some degree, and was no longer in any real pain.

With Raph and Leo supporting Donnie as he waited to regain some feeling into his limbs, the turtle trio continued on their way in search for The Warlock's castle, where they were positive Michelangelo was being held captive.

Raphael felt his oil blood boil in anger inside him. If he found that Shredder had so much as he even touched Mikey, he would rip him apart, limb from limb, and then some.

Whether he had liked it or not, Mikey had become a part of their lives; in fact, he was the very reason they really _had _lives now, and Raph had said so himself. Without Mikey, they would have remained the empty shells they had been before they met him, stuck to a stake at a cornfield, rusted solid in an overgrown bush, or cowering in fear in the darkness of the forests.

He had brightened their lives with his freckled smile and enthusiasm, lifted their spirits high, and gave them hope for a better future as they pushed through the obstacles that lay ahead of them. He had also accepted and loved them sincerely, and unconditionally.

Whether they knew it or not, Michelangelo had become their brother.

They couldn't let The Warlock take that away from them now.

They walked further into the depths of The Black Forest, reaching the darkest parts of the woodland now as they trod through thick mud, rotting plants, very large and very thick spider webs, and even left over bones from many human soldiers, warriors, wanderers or whatever else had been unlucky or foolish enough to even think of roaming through this gloomy dwelling.

However, a thought had come to Raph as he plucked a scared Leo from yet another spider web. Now that he got a better look, the spider webs were actually quite abnormally large in size, and especially sticky to the touch. And there were actually quite a few bones lying around the place, more than you _should_ normally find…unless of course, something had been here before and decided to have a feast in that particular area…

…or that said something was still here, and was watching them from the shadows…

Leo swallowed nervously as he caught onto Raph's thoughts as well, but he dared not turn back and run away this time. Mikey was in danger, and he needed them now more than ever. He needed to be strong for them.

He needed to be strong for Mikey.

A low hissing sound came from behind the trio, making Leo practically jump out of his skin as he clung onto Donnie in fear. Raph was immediately on his guard, his green eyes darting left to right warily in search of the creature he knew had been following them.

In-between the two, Donnie stared straight in front of them, oblivious to the danger, but had a nagging feeling at the back of his lack of mind that something was no quite right. "Um, excuse me fellas," he said, "but do you get the feeling we're being followed?"

Raph and Leo's faces dropped as they simultaneously sent the scarecrow a flat look. "Are you freaking _serious_?" Leo deadpanned, "you're just noticing that _now_?"

Before Donnie could reply, something hidden from within the trees stopped them dead in their tracks.

"_Whoa-hey! Look at what we have here…more dinner guests!"_

From out of the shadows, and with an ear-piercing roar, leapt a giant, black and red stripped spider. It had four, long dagger-edged arachnid legs on the crest of its head, a large round boy that was supported by stubby legs, multiple sets of eyes that glared down hungrily at them, and a large set of venomous fangs inside his large gaping jaws.

The three terrapins leapt backwards with a yelp, (Leo's yelp being louder of course) as the spider grinned down devilishly at them as he raised his crooked claws.

"I-I thought you were kidding when you said there were giant spiders out here!" Donnie cried fearfully.

"So did I!" Raph squawked.

"Well, well, well," the arachnid monster laughed as he loomed over them, "looks like tonight's main course is gonna be Frog Fries for good old Spider Bytez!"

"We're not _frogs_, you idiot!" Raph cursed up at him crossly, moving to stand in front of the other turtles and spreading his arms out to shield them as much as he could, "We're turtles! And there's no way we're gonna let you eat us! So you better stay outta our way unless you wanna get squished, 'Spider Bytez'!"

Spider Bytez only laughed at his angry little display. "We'll see about that, frogeyes!" he hollered, before he leapt forwards and attacked.

Raph and Leo both managed to duck and roll out of the way, but Donnie wasn't fast enough as Spider Bytez charged at him, and tackled him to the ground as he landed with a panicked yelp.

"Donnie!" they cried out as Spider Bytez opened his large jaws and sank his teeth into his shoulder.

However, to their immense surprise, Donnie only grinned and laughed as the giant spider bit into his hay filled body. "Don't worry, guys!" he called to them with a gapped toothed grin, "This doesn't hurt much! Besides, I'm a Scarecrow! He can't poison me! In fact, it kinda tickles!"

Spider Bytez released him from his jaws, but instead of letting him go, he only grinned devilishly. "Well then, I guess I'll just have you as a salad for starters!" he chuckled, "But I just have to catch my main course and dessert first, so until the, why don't you hang around for a little bit?"

Spider Bytez then spat out a string of a yellow, sticky substance from his mouth, and then used it to wrap up Donnie, pinning his arms to his side as he strung him up upon one of the giant cobwebs. "Oop! Well, that was awkward!" Donnie laughed, "Okay, I'll stay here. You guys wanna join me?"

"Donnie, he's gonna **_eat_** you if you don't get outta there, y'know!" Raph called in frustration as he swiftly dodged another incoming strike from Spider Bytez; this time he was firing giant balls of acidic webbing at them, which melted anything it touched on contact, including solid bone.

"Dance for me, frogs!" he laughed as he spat out several more acid balls, making them practically hop out of the way like grasshoppers to avoid being melted.

Raph growled, his temper rising with every passing second of listening to his insults and mocking laughter. This spider sure had a big mouth, and if he didn't shut it soon, Raph would make sure of it himself…permanently.

It was then that Spider Bytez swung one of his long appendages at the two of them, knocking them hard into a dying tree that nearly split in half upon their collision with it. Raph was left dazed and disorientated from the blow, and was unable to react in time before the giant arachnid was almost upon him.

He let out a sharp gasp as the spider charged him, its jaws wide open. He was a metal turtle, so he couldn't be poisoned either, but he could still be crushed into a metal pulp by the strength the spider had in its jaws. And Raph was still too dizzy to move.

He was a goner.

"**_RAPH!_**"

Before Raphael could blink, Leonardo had charged in front of him, using his body as a shield as Spider Bytez bared his teeth and plunged them into his shoulder. Leo screamed in agony as blood pumped out of the new wound, and venom was pumped into it.

Raph's eyes grew wide as blood from Leo's shoulder dripped onto his face.

"LEO!" he cried out in panic as the blue clad turtle fell limp to the ground. With the paralyzing venom now pumping through his veins, Leo could not move a single muscle, nor could he even speak. He was completely defenceless.

Spider Bytez laughed in smug victory as he bound up the unprotected turtle in his webbing, and hung him up as well next to the scarecrow. He turned back to Raph, a malicious grin spreading across his twisted features as he stared down at him conceitedly.

"Two down, and one to go!" he laughed.

Raph ground his teeth together, his metal fists trembling in rage. His ragged breath came out in enraged hisses through his clenched teeth as he glared daggers at the giant spider above him, who took a few wary steps backwards upon seeing his sudden enraged state.

These crazy, disgusting creatures of this forsaken forest had messed with his friends for the last time.

Without warning, Raphael leapt to his feet with a loud scream, and charged right into Spider Bytez, driving his shoulder hard into the creatures' stomach and knocking it several feet away from, rolling across the bone-littered ground before coming to a stop and groaning in pain.

From inside the belt of and unlucky warrior, Raph's enraged gaze spotted two pronged, silver weapons. He had no idea how to use a real weapon, but if they were sharp, it would work for him.

He picked them up and spun them in his hands as Spider Bytez got back to his feet and roared at him in anger.

Raph roared back in pure rage as he charged for him again, the twin weapons in his hands as the two collided.

* * *

Not far from the battle ground, the small feline Klunk sped across the rotting landscape as quickly as her little legs could carry her. She knew that The Shredder had cast a powerful spell upon Mikey, and that his time was running out. She desperately needed to find the other three turtles, before The Shredder found her.

Her keen cat ears suddenly picked up at the sound of enraged screams, coming from deep within the forest.

That sounded a lot like Raphael…

She quickened her pace, pushing herself to her limits as she raced to reach the turtles. She sent her mistress, Glinda, a psychic message of what was happening, and what had happened to Mikey.

She needed her to tell Michelangelo's family something very important.

* * *

For one who had no experience with weapons before, Raphael was putting up a massive fight against the eight-legged creature as he slashed, stabbed and kicked at the arachnid, piercing through his flesh and tearing off one of the limbs on his head as he screeched in agony. His rage had fully taken over him now as he landed another solid blow onto the giant spider, knocking him to the ground in a pile of bloody limbs as his blood pooled around his broken body. It was clear that he wasn't going to get up again, but Raph was not through with him yet as he leapt onto the creatures' beaten and bruised body, and repeatedly used the handles of the weapons to land hard, unyielding blows to its face, even knocking out a few fangs in the process.

From where he hung bound and stuck to the spiders' web, next to the paralyzed Leonardo, Donatello gasped in shock at what he was seeing. Raph was like a savage, mindlessly destroying anything and everything that got in his way. And unfortunately, for Spider Bytez that is, he was one of those things in his way. Unknowingly, the spider had infuriated Raph to such a degree that he had all but lost himself.

Even as the creature began to beg and plea for mercy, he showed none as he continued to strike him. He didn't show Leo or Donnie any mercy, so why should he?

"You want **_mercy_**?!" he hollered in his face, "How about I kill you **_now_** instead?! I'll teach you never to mess with my brothers again!"

He poised his weapons as he prepared to end this miserable creatures' life.

Spider Bytez held up a quivering hand. "N-No! P-Please!" he begged, "Please! Don't kill me! I-I wasn't really gonna eat you and your friends over there! I-I was just messing with ya!"

But Raph paid no heed. Only the whites of his eyes were seen as he raised the sharp tips of the weapons he held.

"Please! H-Have a heart, will ya?!"

Raph sneered at him. "You're talking to the wrong turtle, bub. _I haven't got a heart_."

He brought the weapons down with a loud cry of anger.

Spider Bytez let out a terrified scream as he shut his multiple eyes and awaited death.

Donnie turned away and shut his eyes, not wanting to see any more.

Leo weakly looked up as the paralysis began to wear off, and his eyes widened as Raph moved with a pair of Sais for the killing blow.

* * *

"Glinda? M'lady, are you alright?"

Glinda sat upright on her bed, her dark red hair falling over her shoulders as she stared down blankly at her hands folded across her lap on her bed covers. Her blue eyes widened as they softly began to glow.

Irma took a step backwards. She knew very well, as did the rest of her servants, that whenever their mistresses' eyes glowed in such a way, it meant that she was receiving some kind of message. There were only two people in all of Oz who could communicate to her in such a manner; her older sister, Karai, and her faithful companion, Klunk, who was away on a mission with the young otherworldly turtle, Michelangelo.

And from the intensity of the light blue glow, it seemed to be the latter. Even in the sick state Glinda had fallen into as The Warlocks' power grew stronger, she was still able to receive and send out psychic messages.

Moments passed before the glow began to fade, and Glinda returned to herself as she blinked several times before straightening up and looking to Irma, who stood worriedly at her bedside. "Irma," she began, her expression grave and her tone very urgent, "Get me my psychic Azure Sphere. There is a very important message that I must send to Michelangelo's family on the other side."

* * *

For the longest time, not a single sound was heard. Not the tearing of flesh against metal, nor the sound of chocked screams.

Donnie and Leo slowly opened their eyes, and they widened slightly in puzzlement.

Sprawled out on the grass, Spider Bytez cracked his multiple eyes open hesitantly, only to find the twin Sais hovering just above his face, making no other move to strike or impale him as he stared at its honed tips in fear.

Raphael's eyes returned to their natural emerald state as he stared down at the weapons he held in his clenched fists. What was he doing? Was he really about to mercilessly kill a living creature as he begged for his life? Was he truly the heartless monster that some believed he was?

But, then again, why shouldn't he kill him? He wasn't going o let Leo or Donnie go, and he seemed to have no remorse in killing the lot of them. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the prospect of killing them. So why should he spare his life…?

'_You must control your temper, young Raphael_…_The passion you have to fight and avenge the death of your father has nearly blinded your longing to gain the heart that you seek…' _

_'…true love, and having a true heart, is not in knowing when to take a life for a life, but when to save and spare one…_'

Raph's eyes widened in realization as he let out a soft gasp.

The Wizard was right. He needed to take control that temper that threatened to overcome him. His lack of heart was causing him to let out and express only anger…and after everything he had been through in his lifetime, there was a lot of it that had built up inside him.

Whether or not he liked this creature, he needed to stop. He needed to show him mercy.

If he was ever going to have even a figurative heart, he needed to show compassion…

Slowly, he regained himself again as he lowered the weapons from the spiders' face, letting his arms fall uselessly limp to his sides with a long sigh. He wasn't going to kill this creature. No matter how tempting it was to continue to pummel him for what he had said, and what he had done to Leo and Donnie, he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore.

Not even as a heartless being made of metal.

But he wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

His angry scowl returned as he leaned in close to Spider Bytez's face. "Remember this, bug," he growled menacingly, "If you ever mess with us again, I won't hold ack. And one more thing; we're not Frogs! We're freaking Turtles!"

Spider Bytez nodded hastily in understanding. "Yeah, w-will do fro – I-I mean Turtle!" he stuttered fearfully.

And with that, Raph swung his fist into his face, knocking the Spider out cold. He leapt off his large body, spinning the Sais in his hands with a fond smile growing on his face. These were pretty good weapons; maybe he'd keep them.

"Alright, Raph!" Donnie cheered, still tied up in the web, "You really showed that guy what for! Right in the kisser!"

Raph smirked as he made his way over to the two trapped turtles, "Yeah, whatever Donnie," he chuckled, "let's get you guys down from there."

Using his new weapons, he swiftly cut them down and they landed on top of each other with a grunt of pain. "Ow…thanks," Leo grumbled, grateful that he was at least out of that disgusting web and regained some feeling into his limbs.

Raph cut off the rest of the webbing that bound them, and helped them to their feet. He put a hand on their shoulders, looking them up and down for any additional or severe injuries, apart from the large bite-mark on Leo's shoulder from where Spider Bytez had bitten him. "You guys okay?" he asked.

Leo and Donnie both nodded. "Thanks to you, Raph," Donnie grinned, and then as a side thought, he added, "we owe you, brother!"

Raph's smile dropped immediately, and his eyes widened as his face twisted into and embarrassed scowl as Leo and Donnie grinned at him mischievously. He took his hands off their shoulders and folded his arms across his chest, turning his head away from them as he pouted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled, "just don't go around saying that. You'll ruin my reputation."

Just then, a frantic meow was heard close by, and the turtles snapped their heads around to find the small ginger cat, Klunk, running up to them and leaping onto Leo's shoulder. "It's Klunk!" Donnie cried happily.

"She must have escaped The Warlock's castle," Raph assumed. He gently picked up the cat from Leo's shoulder, held her close to his face, and stared deep into her eyes. "Alright, cat. I know you can understand me, so can you lead us to where Mikey is?" he asked firmly.

The cat mewed in response, its eyes glowing bright blue again as Raph set her on the ground. Once her paws touched the floor, she took off again, back the way she had come.

"She's leading us to Shredder's castle! Come on!" Raph commanded as he, Donnie and Leo ran after her, close on her feline heels as she led the way to their little brother, praying that they made it before he was lost forever.

* * *

Master Splinter was never one to outwardly show his worry or frustration, learning how to control his emotions, or mask them with something else as not to worry his sons. But as soon as he was behind the dojo doors, that worry pulsed through him relentlessly as he put a hand over his temples.

There was no mistaking it. He had clearly sensed it. Michelangelo was under another spell. And this one was much stronger than the one he had sensed beforehand…and just as deadly.

He had said nothing to his sons, as not to mount more worries onto them, but he could not help but pace the floor in mild agitation, and fear.

His son was in grave danger. And he was not there to protect him.

Not only that, but he had sensed something shatter inside him. Michelangelo had somehow fallen into a very fragile state. His youngest, happiest and most innocent son was breaking.

Meditating would do no good this time. It was almost impossible to reach him this time, as if a powerful, dark force was surrounding him, wherever he may be.

What could Splinter possibly do?

"Sensei! Guys! Come in here, quick!" called Donatello from his lab, and Splinter was in there at his tallest sons' side within seconds. As Raphael, Leonardo and April followed him into the lab, Donatello looked up at him as he stood next to the still unfinished glowing portal on his desk. "It's Apri- I-I mean, It's that Glinda woman again from inside the portal!" he exclaimed, "She says she has a message for us!"

Splinter nodded in understanding, before they all moved over and leaned towards the portal. Splinter's eyes met the weary blue ones of the April-lookalike. Her face was slightly paler than the last time they had met, but she still retained the same strong, firm expression that told him that her message was of great importance.

"I have something I need you to do, for I am too weak to do it myself, because of The Warlock of the West increasing his dark powers upon the land," she said gravely. "I know you will all be able to do it, if I give what little assistance I have let to give. Please listen closely…"

* * *

Inside his dark prison cell, in the highest regions of the black castle tower, the young Michelangelo lay on his side on the cold, hard floor helplessly, staring blankly at the hourglass. It had reached its halfway point now, and Mikey was now too weak to do anything, and even breathing was starting to hurt him. His bones ached and his head pounded, and his once healthy green skin had turned pale.

Although he was not completely helpless, for he could still stand up and walk if he wanted to, but what was the point? There was dark magic sealing the door shut, so there was no sense in trying to break it down, the walls were too thick to penetrate, and as long as he was in this room, the dark energy from the hourglass would draw his life force away little by little, until only his cold, broken body remained.

There was no point in trying to call for help, because there was none that would come. The Shredder had most likely found and killed Klunk by now, and his three brothers from his world were probably nowhere near able to reach him now…

…and his other brothers were long dead.

Because he had gotten them involved.

Mikey curled up as he lay on the floor, a single tear escaping his now bleak and broken eyes. There was no hope for him now. He was condemned to die here, alone, and without the family he had longed for, and had tried so hard for so long to see again…

He slowly began to close his eyes.

He was just so tired…

…_So_…

…_tired_…

"_My son. Can you hear me? Michelangelo?"_

Mikey's eyes snapped open again. He quickly shot upright and scanned the cell frantically, but found that it was still empty.

That was Splinter's voice…

"_Mikey, it's us!" _

_"Your family!"_

"…Leo…Raph?" Mikey whispered, his voice dry and cracking from lack of use.

"_That's right, Mikey! We're able to talk to you in your head through deep meditation…and yes, a bit of 'magic' from this Glinda woman…"_

"…Donnie?"

Was he dreaming? Was he hallucinating?

No, this was very, very real. His entire family were there. They could reach him in his thoughts, even in his darkest hour, they were able to reach him.

"_Michelangelo, you must not fear," _Splinter said, his voice echoing inside Mikey's thoughts, _"You must remain strong, and do not lose hope. Remember what I have taught you; there is always something you can do. There is always someone watching over you, wherever you may be. And there is always someone who will come to your aid when you are in need…"_

_"The brothers you have met in this world are not gone, Michelangelo. They are still alive, and they are coming for you now. And as for me and your real brothers, we are trying to bring you home to us as we speak". _

_"That's right, Mikey!" _April suddenly chimed in, "_Donnie is very close now, so don't give up yet!" _

_"Just hang on a little longer, Mikey!" _Raph called, "_We know you're scared, but you're a ninja, remember?! Ninjas are fearless, right?!"_

_"We can't hold on much longer, Mikey. Just know that we're all here for you, okay?!" _Donnie cried as they began to lose their hold, and the voices began to fade away.

"_Be strong, Mikey!" Leo cried, "We love you little brother, okay?!" _

"…I love you guys, too," Mikey said quietly.

Then all was silent once more. His family were gone.

Mikey felt tears sting his eyes again. He was alone again…

No. He wasn't alone. His family were watching over him. His other brothers were coming for him. He was going to get out of here alive. He just had to keep hoping. He couldn't give up now, not after everything he had been through just to get to The Emerald Gates. He knew that Leo wouldn't give up, and neither would Raph or Donnie. From both worlds.

Mikey raised his head, and that warm, familiar, freckled smile grew across his face, and his baby blue eyes became alive again. He shakily got to his feet, sand stumbled over to the barred window, gazing out at the dead landscape from the tower high above, his smile never wavering despite the pain.

He was going to make it. He knew he was.

As he looked out the window, awaiting his brothers', the red sand in the hourglass continued to fall.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter kinda broke my heart to write. I hate being depressing...**

**More chapters coming soon, so until then, i'm gonna go sob my eyes out.**


	19. Chapter 18: Holding On

**Chapter 18: Holding On**

The moment Raphael laid eyes upon the Black Castle behind the tall, thick, blood tipped gates as he climbed over the large sloping hill, he knew that getting inside there was not going to be as easy as they had hoped it would have been.

And also, judging by the vast number of large, heavily armored 'Foot Soldiers', as they were called, marching back and forth guarding the entrance as they chanted in unison, he knew it was going to be just as difficult, if not impossible.

But they couldn't let that deter them. They had come so close to saving Michelangelo, and there was no turning back now.

As they peered over the top of the steep hill, with Klunk hopping atop Leonardo's head to get a better look, Raphael quickly scanned his eyes around the area, looking for any possible weak points in the structure of the castle or any weaker links out of the Foot Soldiers. To his dismay, however, he found none; Shredder had really put some effort into building this army, and his castle seemed to be made of the purest, strongest substance in all of Oz.

Raph scowled angrily. Great. Just great.

They all slid down slightly behind the hill. "Okay," Raph growled loudly, "Looks like we've got a bit of a problem. How the heck are we gonna get passed all those guards?!"

On Leonardo's right, Donatello hushed Raphael testily. "Quit shouting! They'll hear you, and you've been squeaking enough as it if without that oil can!" he hissed, quickly turning back to look at the castle again, ignoring Raph's quiet rude comments.

Donatello knew all too well that he didn't have a brain, or anything that could even be called a brain; he was nothing but a sack full of stuffing. He could never amount to anything, and he couldn't even walk without stumbling over his own insides as they constantly slipped out of him.

But what The Wizard had said to him before they left The Emerald City…

_"…you are not yet aware of the true knowledge you possess from your past. But you must remember that you do not need to know the vast amount of logical truths to be truly intelligent. True knowledge comes not from the mind, but of the eyes…and what is inside of your heart."_

Donnie absently put a hand over his chest, where his heart would be if he were not made of straw, and clenched his tearing clothing into a determined fist.

Even if he didn't believe in himself, he knew in his heart that Michelangelo always did, right from the very beginning.

_"True knowledge comes not from the mind, but of the eyes…and what is inside of your heart."_

Donnie drew in a deep breath, and let it out in a controlled sigh. He could do this. He may not have brains, but he has eyes and heart, a heart full of love and determination to save the young turtle he had grown to love and see as a brother.

Leo and Raph watched the scarecrow in a mixture of confusion and some interest as Donnie raised himself higher so he could peek over the hill, careful to be spotted by any of the guards. His brownish-red eyes quickly scanned the area, as Raph had done before, but this time, Donnie was able to pick up every minuscule detail, hear every sound…

…and his eyes finally fell upon something they could use, and locked his gaze upon it like a vice.

Three guards had detached themselves from the others as they stood by and conversed over something he cared not to hear. He saw that they were the exact same size and build as he, Raph and Leo were…

With a small smile and a nod, Donnie slid himself back down again and faced the two terrapins as they stared at him expectantly. "Gentlemen, I may not have a brain, but do have I plan to get us inside that castle," he said determinedly.

Leo stared at him surprise. Klunk snapped her ginger head towards him. Raph simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a plan indeed," he deadpanned, "You don't even have a brain, how can you possibly –?"

"There are three guards stood down there right below us," Donnie interrupted, his expression flat but his tone commanding "all three are the exact same height, build and most conceivably the same mass as us, so if were able to swiftly sneak up on them, hastily disarm and decommission them, we could attain their solider wear, pose as said guards, and easily bypass the other guards and cruise right into the castle complex without being suspected of a thing."

As Donnie concluded his plan, Raph and Leo's eyes had gone wide. They were utterly speechless. "What?" Donnie asked, "Was that a bad idea?"

Wordlessly, Raph crawled over to Donnie and threw his arms around him. "Thank. You." He said.

Donnie grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck, "W-well, I actually don't know where that came from to be honest," he laughed, "I just…I guess I just did it!"

Leo smiled at Donnie proudly, but then his face fell as another problem arose. "That's all great, Donnie, but there's still one problem" he mused, "How're we gonna get close enough to knock them out without being caught?"

Donnie looked up at him as Raph released him. "Oh, that's quite simple, really," Donnie grinned, "You're gonna go down there and knock 'em out, and then Raph and I will help you drag them up here!"

Leo's eyes flew wide open, and his skin visibly paled. "W-wait, w-w-what?!" he stuttered fearfully, "I-I'm not going down there!"

Raph put a solid hand on his shoulder, staring him in the eyes as he spoke firmly, "Listen, Leo, I've said and done a lot of things today that I never thought I would have, but this actually nearly kills me to say this…" he took in a deep breath, "…Donnie. Is. Right."

Leo and Donnie both gasped in shock.

"…Did hell just freeze over?" Donnie asked as he grinned at the red clad turtle, whose hard gaze never left the eyes of the blue turtle.

"You're the only one who's been trained in stealth as well as just fighting," Raph continued, "You have a better chance of getting in and out of there without being seen or heard."

Leo shook his head frantically, "No, no, no, no, no! I-I can't! I-I'm too much of a coward!"

Raph growled in anger. He had had enough of Leo's cries and self-doubt, and it had reached the point where he could no longer stand to listen to him as he continued to babble on.

"That's _ENOUGH!"_

Before anyone could blink, Raph swung his hand and slapped Leo solidly across the face, the sound nearly echoing as a few of the guards turned their heads in puzzlement, then returned to their marching and chanting.

Leo's head didn't move from where it had swung to the side, and his eyes were wide open in a mixture of pain and shock, but other than that, he showed no other signs of being in pain as he sat unmoving. Donnie gasped and put a hand over his mouth in shock. Klunk had hidden behind him in fear.

"You know you can do it, Leo!" Raph seethed, "So stop pussyfooting around, get out there, and show us what you got!"

They heard a low, peevish, animalistic growl sound somewhere nearby. Donnie and Raph looked around, but there was nothing else but them on that hill. "Where's that growl coming from?" Raph barked, "Is it me or is that Klunk behind you, Donnie?"

Donnie looked fearful as he gulped nervously. "Um…let's just say you maybe _shouldn't_ have done that, Raphael," he stuttered.

Raph raised a brow. The growling grew louder, and Raph's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to find Leo glaring at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his teeth grounding together.

"Did you just _slap _me?" he said slowly with a slight hiss in his voice.

Raph shuffled backwards slightly, taken aback by Leo's sudden ferocity rising. "Uh…I was just calming you down?"

"**_WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN_**_?!" _Leo exploded, making Raph flinch backwards.

Before things could possibly escalate into a fight, as well as being spotted by the guards, Donnie quickly split the two of them up. "Guys, guys! Stop it!" he cried, pushing the two away from each other.

Leo quickly shook his head, blinking several times as he regained himself from his angered haze. "U-uh…s-sorry Raphael. I kinda lost it there…" he said softly, lowering his head in shame.

"I'll say!" Raph barked back, earning a flat look from Donnie as he turned and put his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Leo, please! We _really _need you to do this!" Donnie pleaded, "Think of Mikey. He's trapped in there, all by himself. And he needs us to stand tall and fight for him. You can do that, right?"

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Leo's eyes widened in surprise at what Donnie had said. "…Donnie, that may have been the smartest, and deepest thing you have ever said," Leo said quietly. He turned his gaze back the towering dark castle. His expression became firm, and he turned back to Donnie, squaring his shoulders.

"All right, Donnie," he said firmly, a strange, but overwhelmingly power feeling rising up within his chest, "I'll go out there for Michelangelo. Wicked Warlock or no Wicked Warlock! Guards or no guards! I'll tear 'em apart!"

Donnie and Raph grinned proudly at the blue clad turtle. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Raph praised, punching the air with his fist.

Leo then stood up, planting his hands on his hips in a heroic gesture as he grinned down at them. "I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there," he declared proudly, "There's only one thing I want you fellows to do before I carry out Donnie's bold and daring plan…"

Raph and Donnie leaned in close in great expectation. "What's that?" they asked in unison.

Leo took in a deep breath.

"To talk me out of it..."

Raph narrowed his eyes. Donnie rolled his and slapped a hand over his face.

"Oh, _we _can help with that!"

The three turtles spun around to find the three guards from earlier stood above them, weapons poised and ready. They could not see, but the soldiers were grinning devilishly behind their masks.

Leo squeaked in fear and hid behind Raph. Donnie did the same.

"Oh crud," Raph cursed. "Uh…is there any chance you wanna surrender peacefully?"

"Nope!"

With that, the guards leapt at the turtles, bringing them to the ground as they attacked.

* * *

Michelangelo lurched forwards, collapsing onto his hands and knees as he struggled to breath, sweat pouring down his forehead. The hourglass had almost emptied by this point, and it had taken a dangerous toll on Mikey's wellbeing. He could barely stand upright anymore, and breathing was becoming increasingly harder, but he refused to give up again. He had to stay awake, stay positive, and pray that help would find him, and release him from this forsaken spell…

"**_WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN_**_?!"_

Mikey's head snapped up at the sound of a loud, booming voice as it echoed into his ears. It came from the outside. Though it sounded uncharacteristically enraged, it was still all too familiar…

"…Leo?" he whispered aloud.

Mikey struggled back to his feet as he staggered towards the window, and peered out into the grey, dead landscape. He let out a soft gasp as his large, baby blue eyes locked upon three, small but very familiar figures as they hid behind a sloping hill just behind the guards that marched in front of the draw bridge.

Raph, Donnie and Leo were out there, tussling with three of the guards, overpowering them within moments and slipping into their armour.

They had come all this way for him, just as Splinter had said.

Fresh tears dripped down his cheeks, but they were of happiness as he smiled. They were forming a plan to come and save him.

Quickly, he slipped his arm through the bars, and weakly waved it up and down in a desperate attempt to gain their attention, though he dared not shout out to them in case he blew any cover they had left.

"Guys…I'm up here…" he croaked out softly, praying that at least one of them noticed him from the top of the tower. He couldn't last much longer…

* * *

Raph placed the oversized helmet upon his head as he flexed his metallic limbs experimentally. The armour fit snuggly on his turtle body, but wearing anything besides his Night Watcher armour, (which he had to take off to put the Foot Soldiers' armour on, to his dismay) made him feel slightly uncomfortable. And as he looked up to Leo and Donnie as they moved around in their suits, he could tell they felt the same way.

"Well," Donnie grimaced as he looked himself up and down, "this is gonna have to do...I mean, at least they fit…"

Raph rolled his eyes as he looked back at the castle. His gaze wandered before his eyes locked upon something moving inside the tower that stood atop of the castle. It was long and green, and seemed to be waving weakly down at them. His eyes widened. "Guys, look! It's Mikey!" he cried, pointing to the tower.

Donnie and Leo followed his gaze and spotted Mikey's waving arm. "Oh, I see it!" Donnie cried. "He's in the tower!"

"That must be where they're keeping him!" Leo exclaimed.

Raph turned to him and nodded firmly. "Then that's where we're heading! Come on, the guards are heading inside!"

Raph quickly climbed over the hill, followed by Donnie as they raced to meet with the rest of the guards before they drew the bridge up again. However, Leo hung back for a moment to look back u at the tower. He raised his arm, and waved back.

"We're coming, Mikey…" he said firmly, before running after Raph and Donnie, forcing his nerves down as they joined the line of soldiers as they entered one by one into the castle.

* * *

Mikey let himself slide down to the floor, clutching his chest in pain as he grit his teeth together. The pain of breathing had worsened, and it felt as if his very lungs were being squeezed, but he strained himself to hold on. They had seen him from the tower. Leo had waved back at him. They were going to reach him in time. He had to stay positive…

However, the real challenge now was just staying _awake…_

* * *

The long line of guards marched in solid unison down the dark, gloomy halls of the castle complex in perfect unison, and the turtles marched on behind them, not daring to make a sound or detach from the group as of yet, lest they blow their cover. Bundled in his soft chest, Klunk discretely poked her head out from underneath the folds of Donnie's armour, scanning the walls and doors in search for the familiar, powerful glow of Michelangelo's aura.

There. She felt it. Behind the door on the left that led up into the tower.

But then a cold chill ran down her spine.

His aura was weakening. He had been under the spell for far longer than she thought, and now he was on his last legs.

Michelangelo was dying in that room.

Urgently, she wriggled herself out from Donnie's chest and jumped to the floor, racing swiftly and silently towards the door.

Without making a sound, Donnie, Leo and Raph quickly separated themselves from the guards as they followed after her, and they approached the door she was desperately scratching at. "Is this it?" Raphael asked the cat. When she gave an unmistakable nod, he rammed his shoulder into the door, bursting it open with a loud crash as the three turtles raced up the winding stairway, following the feline as she led them up to the highest room.

"We're coming, Mikey!" Donnie called.

* * *

Mikey was now sprawled on the cold floor, his breaths now coming out in strained gasps for air as the hourglass nearly emptied. He heard someone call his name, and he weakly raised his head towards the door. "D…Don…Donnie?" he moaned, "…hurry…please…"

* * *

"There! That's the door!" Leo cried as they finally reached the final cell door at the top of the tower, panting breathlessly from their relentless running. Raph peered through the bars at the top of the locked wooden doors, and he let out a soft gasp.

"MIKEY!" he cried.

Mikey was lying on the floor, his green skin now turned pale, and he could hear him gasping weakly for air. He then spotted the hourglass in the centre of the room, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Shredder's put a spell on Mikey! He doesn't have much time left, we've gotta get him out!" he cried.

"Don't worry, Mikey! We're gonna save you!" Donnie called.

In unison, Raph and Leo charged and rammed their shoulders into the door, but were only thrown backwards into the wall as the powerful, crimson, dark magic force field repelled them. "Dammit! Shredder's put a spell on the door!" Raph cursed as he quickly helped Leo to his feet, "We can't get through!"

Leo's eyes narrowed in rare determination. "Yes we can," he growled as he unsheathed his katanas. "My swords have the ability to break through magical force fields. I can break through this barrier if I strike it enough times!"

"Well, hurry up! That hourglass is almost empty; once it's empty Mikey will die!" Raph urged. Leo nodded once, and let out a loud cry as he slashed continuously at the sealed door. Little by little, the barrier began to break.

"Mikey, we're almost there! Can you hear me?!" Raph called, praying for an answer.

"R…Raph…" Mikey called back weakly, using the last of his strength to crawl towards the door as Leo slashed at it relentlessly. He let out a sharp gasp as a shooting pain burst within his chest.

The hourglass had merely seconds left to go.

"Hurry Leo!" Donnie urged.

"I'm almost there!"

"Mikey, talk to me! Tell me you're okay!"

From within his cell, as the last few seconds of the hourglass trickled away, Mikey stretched his hand outwards, and gave his brothers a smile.

"…I k-knew y-you'd come for me…"

Mikey finally fell limp to the ground, just as Leonardo had broken through the barrier, and the three turtles gazed upon his body in horror.

"**_MIKEY, NO!"_**


End file.
